La fuerza de la sangre
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Un error del pasado puede ser lo que en un futuro los una para siempre, pero lo primero sera perdonar. RoyxRiza. ATENCION, hoy epilogo y fin de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que lean esta historia, quizás algunos que hayan leído la novela ¨La fuerza de la sangre de Cervantes piensen que esta es una copia, la verdad es que tome parte de la idea del libro pero si siguen leyendo se darán cuenta de que es muy diferente, desde los diálogos, que son casi inexistente en la novela original como en hechos que jamás ocurrieron el e libro, espero que les guste y que dejen su opinión,**

**La fuerza de la sangre.**

**Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro, buscando a un ángel.**

El calor de aquel verano era sofocante, el solo hecho de pensar en permanecer en las casas parecía absurdo, por tal motivo la mayoría de los jóvenes en ciudad del Este salían por la tarde de sus hogares para dar un par de vueltas, juntarse con algunos amigos o simplemente respirar un poco de aire.

-Detesto estar de vuelta, nunca me ha gustado mucho esta ciudad, jamás ocurre nada interesante- dijo de forma resignada Roy Mustang, un joven de 21 años, cabello y ojos profundamente negros, que hacían resaltar su piel clara, era sin dudarlo muy guapo y encantador, lo que no dudaba en utilizar para llamar la atención de las chicas

- Deberías estar feliz de estar de vuelta en casa, tu madre parece dichosa de tenerte nuevamente a su lado, desde que entramos a la milicia apenas tenemos tiempo de compartir con nuestras familias, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es cambiar es cara y disfrutar del par de semanas que pasaremos aquí antes de regresar a Central- le dijo risueño Maes Hugues, el mejor amigo de Roy y quizás la única persona que lo conocía tan bien como a el mismo, ambos jóvenes habían ingresado hacia tres años a los militares, abandonando todo para defender a la nación, sin embargo una de esa misiones los traía de vuelta a su ciudad natal sin imaginar los cambios que eso traería en sus vidas.

-Quizás tengas razón, aprovechemos estas semanas de comida casera y si tenemos suerte, podríamos conseguir alguna linda chica que quiera salir con nosotros- Dijo sonriendo Roy mientras se alejaban con su amigo rumbo al parque de la ciudad.

------------------------------------0------------------------------

-Este verano a sido demasiado caluroso, ¿Por qué no vamos a beber algo Riza?, ¡Riza te estoy hablando!- Gracia miro molesta a su amiga que miraba lánguidamente el libro que tenia entre sus manos, Riza pareció despertar de un sueño y le sonrió para calmarla.

-¿Qué decías del calor?- pregunto la chica con vos distraída mientras observaba a los paseantes del parque-

-Decía que era un verano muy caluroso y que deberíamos ir a beber algo, ¿Qué te ocurre hoy Riza?, pareces ausente, como sin nada te importara

-Nada, solo pensaba en lo que me dijo hoy mi abuelo, quiere que busque un novio- Gracia sonrió a su amiga que parecía preocupada.

-Y yo creo que tiene razón, ya no estamos en edad de seguir pensando en juegos y esas cosas, debemos pensar en nuestro futuro, Riza, debemos pensar en formar una familia.

-Quizás, pero no me casare si no es por amor, aunque no lo haga nunca, solo estaré con alguien porque lo ame- Riza volvió a la lectura de su libro mientras su amiga la miraba resignada.

Riza Hawkeye tenia al igual que Gracia 17 años, sus padres habían muerto hacia un par de años por lo cual vivía con su abuelo, el General Grumman , que la adoraba. A su corta edad las ideas y el fuerte carácter de la muchacha se habían impuesto sobre el de su abuelo, que a pesar de sus muchos intentos aun no lograba comprometerla y no por falta de atributos ya que la muchacha era hermosa y llamaba la atención de los chicos con facilidad, pero ella parecía esperar resignada que un día el amor llegara a su puerta sin necesidad de ir a buscarlo.

-Mira Riza, militares, quizás tu abuelo sabe por que están aquí- Riza miro hacia donde le indicaba su amiga, y en efecto, dos militares caminaban platicando por el parque sin darse cuenta que su rumbo iba directo hacia ellas.

-Son jóvenes, no creo que mi abuelo los conozca, aquí casi todo el personal es mayor, pero puede que sea alguna misión o algo así, de igual forma creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.

-¿Pero por que?- pregunto Gracia extrañada de la actitud nerviosa de su amiga.

-Porque acaben de vernos y vienen hacia acá.

-----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

-No recordaba que el parque fuera tan lindo, quizás es la nostalgia de no haberlo visto por tanto tiempo, Roy, ¿que es lo que miras?- Maes se detuvo a lado de su amigo que parecía completamente hipnotizado, el chico le señalo disimuladamente el lugar donde se encontraban las jóvenes sentadas.

-Es un ángel- fue lo único que Roy pudo responder a su amigo que miraba con mayor detenimiento a la chicas.

-Si, están muy guapas, pero no creo que sea correcto que ahora comiences a actuar como un idiota, porque están mirando para acá-

-No la recuerdo, ¿crees que sea de la ciudad?

-Una de ellas me es familiar, no lo puedo creer, es Gracia, ¿la recuerdas?, jamás pensé que se convirtiera en una chica tan hermosa, pero a la otra no, quizás llego cuando nosotros nos marchamos.

-Vamos, debemos hablarles- Roy se dirigió con paso seguro mientras Maes lo seguía resignado pero ante de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca las chicas se pusieron de pie y caminaron rápidamente.

-Esperen, no se vallan- les grito Roy antes de que se subieran a un coche que parecía esperarlas, pero solo Gracia volteo hacia ellos.

-Es tímida, no quiere hablar con ustedes, lo siento, mejor suerte para la próxima- y se despidió con un gesto de la mano para desaparecer luego.

-Creo que tu ángel no quiere ser conocido, mejor resígnate y busca a otra chica, así tendrás algo que hacer por las tardes- Maes lo miro divertido al ver el gesto abatido del chico.

-Conseguiré hablar con ella aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, solo necesito saber donde vive y que es lo que hace, y como tu conoces a su amiga, me ayudaras.

-Claro que no lo haré, Gracia me detestaba, ni siquiera creo que me recuerde, así que no puedo llegar a su casa y pedirle que me diga como se llama su amiga y que me de su dirección.

-Entonces lo averiguaremos- finalizó Roy molesto mientras su amigo lo moraba preocupado.

-------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

-Aun no entiendo el motivo por el que huimos, solo querían platicar con nosotras- Gracia miraba distraídamente a su amiga que seguía mirando por la ventana.

-No me agradan los militares, prefiero no tener relaciones con ellos.

-Tiene gracia que tu lo digas, si no me equivoco tu abuelo es un general- la chica la miro divertida y Riza sintiéndose vencida imito su gesto.

-tienes razón, no lo se, creo que solo temí que esos chicos me agradaran, lo mas probable es que no se queden aquí por muchos días, no deseo sufrir por nadie mas- Riza oculto el rostro entre sus manos y Gracia la abraso para consolarla.

- Lo de tus padres no fue tu culpa, debes dejar de sentirte culpable-

-No es culpa Gracia, solo es que aun los extraño- Riza le dedico un sonrisa un poco triste justo en el momento que oyeron pasos en el vestíbulo.

-Buenas tardes señoritas- el general Grumman se acerco a saludar a la muchachas y observo preocupado el semblante de su nieta- ¿Que te ocurre querida? ¿Has tenido un mal día?-

Riza negó con la cabeza y dio un beso en la mejilla de su abuelo para disipar las dudas.-Por supuesto que no me ocurre nada, solo platicábamos con Gracia sobre ciertos militares que vimos hoy en el parque, ¿es alguna nueva brigada?, porque eran jóvenes y aquí casi todos son mayores.

-Algo por el estilo, algunos de los muchachos permanecerán aquí por algún tiempo, otros simplemente estarán por un par de semanas y luego regresaran a central, ¿ por que tienes tanto interés?,¿te gustaría que te presentara a alguno de ellos?, ha venido en el grupo un joven alquimista y es bien parecido- Grumman miro divertido a su nieta que estaba con las mejillas arreboladas pero conservaba su aplomo habitual.

-Si es por lo que hablamos en la mañana, ya conoces mi respuesta, así que no malgastes tu tiempo conmigo ni con tus subordinados.

-Solo era una sugerencia , pequeña, no es necesario que te enfades, y tu Gracia, ¿ no quieres que te los presente?- la chica parecía a punto de relatar lo acontecido en el parque, pero una mirada de Riza le advirtió que no hablara del asunto o se arrepentiría.

--------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Durante 5 días, Roy aprovechaba todo su tiempo libre para rondar el parque manteniendo la esperanza de volver a encontrar a la muchacha, pero nada, parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Su madre lo encontraba pálido y distrito y llego a la conclusión de que extrañaba Central por lo que decidió mantenerlo ocupado, por ese motivo el y Maes se vieron obligados esa tarde a ir de compras al mercado a pesar de que Roy protesto hasta que su madre cerro las puertas a su espalda.

-Odio salir de compras, odio esta maldita ciudad,- Roy caminaba murmurando maldiciones mientras Maes lo observaba preocupado.

-Hoy me comunicaron que el lunes vuelvo a Central- Roy lo miro dudoso pero prefirió seguir guardando silencio.- No podré irme tranquilo si se que sigues obsesionado con esa chica, Roy, no te negare que es hermosa pero quizás no es de esta ciudad, y lo único que consigues es deprimirte.

- Lo se, no se que me ocurre, estoy como loco- la atención de los chicos cambio por completo al encontrarse de frente con Riza y Gracia que también compraban en ese momento, Roy perdió el poco color que le quedaba y miro fijamente a Riza que sintió como se ruborizaba y arrastro a Gracia para que siguieran su camino.

- Ese era tu ángel Roy, y lo único que fuiste capas de hacer es poner esa cara de idiota- Maes dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo que pareció despertar de un sueño.

-Sigámosla, no pude vivir demasiado lejos de aquí, necesito hablar con ella, vamos-

-¡¿Y que ocurrirá con las compras de tu madre?!- Grito Maes pero no obtuvo respuesta porque el chico iba ya muy lejos.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Riza contemplaba nerviosa desde la ventana de su cuarto como aquel joven se paseaba sin descanso, desde hacía tres días que cada tarde así lo mismo, sabia que era uno de los militares que encontraron ese día en el parque y luego en el mercado, no sabia porque se negaba a hablar con el, quizás si ella lo hacia sabría lo que el chico pretendía y lograra que la dejara en paz, pero algo en el le atraía, no podía dejar de notar que era muy apuesto, pero lo que la cautivaba era ese brillo extraño en sus ojos, el enigma que ellos velaban.

- ¿Que le digo hoy si me pregunta nuevamente por ti?- Gracia miro de reojo a Riza que fingía acomodar unas flores en el jarrón junto a la ventana- No creo que me crea que no te conozco si he venido dos días seguidos a tu casa.

-No lo se, inventa algo, da igual- Riza abrió un poco la cortina y al encontrarse con la mirada de Roy la cerro de golpe volteando visiblemente sonrojada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Gracia fijos en ella.

-Todo esto terminaría si te decidieras a hablarle, o por lo menos si dejaras que el lo haga, no se que te ocurre Riza, pero tu no eres así, menos por un chico.

-Gracia, creo que el problema es que… me estoy enamorando de alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

La partida de Maes a Central dejo a Roy mas sumido aun en su desesperación, cada día que pasaba era un día menos para intentar hablar con la joven, se sentía frustrado y molesto por su propia incapacidad de poder acercarse a ella, había conseguida averiguar donde vivía luego de su encuentro en el mercado, pero a pesar de eso no había sido capas de cruzar palabra con ella, su amiga iba cada tarde a visitarla se negaba a darle información de la chica, lo único que a veces lograba alegrar su tardes de vigilia constante era cuando ella se asomaba a la ventana y sus ojos se encontraban, era el ansiado premio a su espera, pero aparte de eso no había nada mas. Mil ideas cruzaban cada noche su cabeza, ideaba planes para acercarse a ella pero al llegar la mañana todos se desvanecían, por eso al llegar al cuartel esa mañana tomo la decisión de que esa noche el hablaría con la joven, su plan no podía tener fallas, solo necesitaba que unos cuantos amigos le ayudaran para por fin conocer a la mujer que lo atormentaba en sueños


	2. Chapter 2 segundo encuentro, el rapto

**N.A: H_ola a todos los que estén siguiendo esta historia, realmente se los agradezco, aquí esta el segundo chapter que espero les guste, por motivos de seguridad les comunico que a lo largo del capitulo exite un lemmon, por lo cual ruego a todas las personas menores de 16 años que se abstengan de leer el capitulo o lo hagan bajo su propia responsabilidad, espero que disfruten la lectura y espero sus opiniones, besos, vale black_**

**Capitulo 2: Segundo encuentro, el rapto.**

Roy apenas podía controlar la agitación que sentía en su pecho, sus cuatro amigos se encontraban a su lado pero estaban inmersos en una estupida conversación que para el nada tenia de interesante, miro nuevamente la hora en su reloj; ya faltaba poco para las nueve y su ángel saldría a despedir a su amiga alejándose un poco de su hogar, si tenia suerte platicarían un poco mas y eso les daría mas tiempo, pero de igual manera no podían descuidarse, con un gesto les indico a los otros jóvenes que se pusieran los antifaces que cubrirían sus rostros y el procedió a hacer lo mismo, no podía negar que se sentía muy mal por lo que haría, pero lamentablemente la muchacha no le había dejado otra opción, en dos días mas partiría de vuelta a Central y necesitaba estar con ella aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos. La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando paso a las dos jóvenes que seguían hablando y riendo entusiasmadas, ambas se acercaron descuidadamente hacia donde se encontraban escondidos los amigos de Roy, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar se encontraban rodeadas por los 5 jóvenes.

-Lamentamos importunarlas de esta forma señoritas, pero por su propio bien les rogamos que no opongan resistencia- Jean Havoc, uno de los muchachos se acerco a Gracia y ante una afirmación de Roy la separo de su amiga.- Usted vendrá con nosotros por un momento, así que le aconsejo no gritar- le advirtió el chico al notar que era lo que pensaba hacer la asustada muchacha.

-Déjennos en paz, mi abuelo esta en la casa y si no regresamos pronto saldrá a buscarnos- Riza con los ojos llenos de rabia se enfrento al resto de los hombres, pero Roy adelantándose la sujeto de un brazo obligándola a avanzar con el en otra dirección.

-Tu vienes conmigo- le dijo a Riza que intentaba soltarse- no quería hacer esto pero veo que contigo no se puede de otra manera- sin darle tiempo a escapar le ato las muñecas y logro amordazarla a pesar de que ella intento morderlo- valla carácter que tienes, ustedes encarguense de esa chica, no le hagan daño y libérenla en una media hora, yo me encargare de esta.

Riza intentaba soltarse de los brazos del chico que la obligo a subir a un coche y le vendo los ojos, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron dando vueltas, supuso que quería que ella perdiera el rumbo, presa de un miedo desconocido pensaba en mil formas de escapar pero todas les parecían igual de improbables, quizás por el miedo acumulado, y la gran cantidad de tiempo que estuvieron dando vueltas, Riza se quedo dormida; al despertar se encontró en una habitación completamente en penumbras, apenas unos cuantos rayos lunares alcanzaban a infiltrarse por las cortinas de la ventana, se percato de que ya no estaba atada y de que también le habían quitado la venda de los ojos y la mordaza, se sentó en la cama y con un sobresalto noto que alguien se encontraba observándola sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Para que me has traído a este sitio?- la joven trataba que su vos sonara segura, pero un leve temblor en sus palabras delataba que estaba muerta de miedo, la persona que se encontraba a su lado no le respondió absolutamente nada, permanecieron así durante un momento hasta que el acerco su mano acariciándole la mejilla provocando que Riza se apegara a la muralla- No me toque, solo advierto o gritare-

-No lo harás, porque nadie te oiría, seria un esfuerzo inútil- Roy nuevamente se acerco a ella pero esta ves, arriesgándose un poco mas logro abrasarla, Riza no sabia que le pasaba, sabia que lo que vendría quizás seria una violación, pero de igual manera no podía saber porque no se sentía mal al sentir a ese hombre cerca, algo en el le atraía, como si lo conociera desde hacia mucho y siempre lo hubiera estado esperando.

-Déjeme ir por favor, se lo ruego- Riza se separo del abraso del joven pero este se acerco nuevamente a ella y tomándola suavemente de la barbilla junto sus labias con los de ella, Riza jamás había esperado eso, en sus cortos 17 años nunca había besado a alguien y no sabia que hacer, Roy comenzó a besarla de forma suave pero lentamente comenzó a profundizar el beso logrando que la chica abriera los labios y en forma tímida comenzara a responderle sin siquiera pensar lo que hacia, luego de unos segundos el se separo de Riza que sentía que el corazón le estallaría en el pecho, tenia miedo pero lo que acababa de sentir la hacia sentir culpable, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que le había gustado que el la besara.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo?- le preguntó Roy con vos angustiada, era cierto que en un comienzo pensó que esa seria la mejor forma para tenerla cerca pero ahora que sabia que estaba metido en un lió no estaba seguro de que ese hubiera sido el mejor plan, nuevamente acerco su mano al rostro de ella para acariciarlo y noto con cierta sorpresa que esta ves no se aparto

-¿Me dejaras ir ahora?- Riza estaba casi segura de que la respuesta seria una negativa pero de igual forma decidió preguntarle, sabia que debía ganar tiempo, por la vos del joven y su forma de actuar sabia que el estaba tan aterrado como ella por lo que estaba pasando así que lo mejor era dejar que se calmara y que pensara las cosas mas claridad.

-Aun no, pero lo haré, no temas, jamás te haría daño- se aproximo nuevamente a Riza apoderándose de sus labios, esta ve la respuesta de la joven fue mucho mas rápida logrando que la angustia que sentía fuera desapareciendo dando paso solo al deseo de tenerla junto a el, con delicadeza logro recostar a Riza en la cama tendiéndose luego a su lado quedando frente a frente, solo entonces Riza pudo percibir ese brillo extraño en sus ojos, los ojos que durante muchos días la estuvieron observando.

-Tengo miedo- fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de sus labios, no quería decirle que sabia quien era, lo que realmente mas temía era que si confirmaba que él era el militar del que se creía enamorada no tendría motivos suficientes para negarse estar ahí, no podría odiarlo.

Roy siguió en silencio mirándola, la luz de la luna recortaba el perfil de Riza y le daba una palidez algo espectral pero que extrañamente resaltaba su belleza, sus frentes eran el único punto de contacto en ese momento, ya las respiraciones aceleradas se dejaban sentir sobre ambos, Riza no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así hasta que Roy nuevamente rozo sus labios logrando que ella lo besara con pasión, el separo su boca de la de ella para besarle el rostro y comenzar a descender lentamente, la proximidad de su boca en su cuello la estremecía , y el pánico de verse perdida entre sus brazo la hizo retroceder a unos cuantos centímetros de Roy, para implorarle con la mirada que no la tocara.

-Déjame ir por favor- le pidió Riza aterrada pero Roy no le hizo caso y la estrecho contra su pecho, estaba perdida, el tenia el control y lo sabia, la cercanía de su cuerpo diluyo todo intento de resistencia, eso fue tan evidente para él que nuevamente comenzó a besarla, Riza sentía como su piel ardía cada ves que el la acariciaba, Roy abraso su cintura para disminuir las distancia entre ellos y Riza supo que ya estaba todo perdido.

Comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, acariciando y besándole el rostro y al comisura de los labios, luego bajo despacio sus manos para acariciar todo su cuerpo, cuando llego a sus pechos Riza se sintió arrastrada por un torbellino de sensaciones, sentía un placer enorme que se vio interrumpido cuando Roy hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo cuando volvieron a acariciarse y el comenzó a recorrerla suavemente, Riza sentía como la lengua de Roy jugaba en su cuello y luego se detuvo en sus pechos para comenzar a besarlos y subir nuevamente a sus labios para desatar en ella todo el placer que un amante hábil puede provocar, Riza se sentía abandonada a sus manos, entregada a lo que el quisiera hacer con ella hasta que al fin se decidió penetrarla, lo hizo de apoco y despacio pero aun así no pudo evitar que al chica se aferrara a el presa de un súbito dolor que pareció esfumarse al cabao de unos segundos logrando que diera un pequeño gemido de placer que le dio el indicio de que podía continuar, entregándose a ella hasta que alcanzaron el máximo placer.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Roy apenas parecía sentir el frió de la noche, caminaba sin rumbo tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos que se mezclaban como torbellinos en su cabeza, sin saber como sus pasos lo llevaron al parque donde por primera ves había visto a Riza y nuevamente la culpa se apodero de el, cuando decidió secuestrar a Riza jamás pensó en hacerle el amor, solo quería platicar con ella, tomando una edición se dirigió aun teléfono cercano y espero paciente que le contestaran

-Alo,- la vos de un chico que acababa de despertarse se dejo oír a través del aparato

-Maes, soy Roy.

-Hola amigo, me da gusto saludarte, pero si no me equivoco también en el este son la 1 de la madrugada, deberías estar durmiendo.

-Maes, tengo un problema, grave.

-¿Qué ocurre Roy?- la vos de Maes se oía preocupada y Roy no sabia como comenzar a explicarle.

-Es sobre la chica del parque…ella…

-Suéltalo de una ves Roy, ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Esta noche la secuestre, la lleve a mi casa y ase unas horas acabo de violarla- el silencio de su amigo le angustiaba, temía que la única persona en la que confiaba también fuera a dejarlo solo.

-¡Maldición Roy!,¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?!, te dije que tu obsesión no era buena, pero no quisiste regresar a Central conmigo, ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

-Ella me pidió que la dejara cerca de su casa, no sabe quien soy y no quiere saberlo, solo quiere olvidar lo que ocurrió, no se que hacer- termino con vos abatida el alquimista mientras sentía que algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿Has pensado en decirle la verdad? ¿Decirle quien eres?

-Si, pero tengo miedo, creo que es preferible que no sepa a quien debe odiar-

-¿Entonces harás lo que te pidió?- pregunto molesto Maes- eso es una cobardía pero creo que no tienes una mejor opción.

-Lo se, debo cortar, mañana pediré mi regreso a Central, nos vemos, y Maes…gracias.

-Eres un idiota Roy, eres un idiota.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Riza se levanto despacio de la cama, recorrió la habitación en penumbras y se dio cuenta de que Roy no estaba allí. Tanteando en la oscuridad logro juntar su ropa y lentamente comenzó a vestirse, no sabia muy bien lo que sentía, era en parte culpa, rabia y frustración, sabia que si se hubiera resistido quizás Roy no la hubiera violado, ¡maldición!, ni siquiera podía decir que había sido una violación si ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana, lo único que se podía observar desde allí era un hermoso jardín, no se apreciaba la calle oculta tras altas murallas por lo cual no podía saber donde se encontraba, suspiro resignada mientras se preguntaba donde estaría Roy cuando el brillo que se desprendía de un objeto sobre el que caía un rayo lunar llamo su atención, se acerco a observarlo y vio que era un reloj de bolsillo, de forma distraída lo tomo entre sus manos, el ruido de pasos en la escalera la asusto y sin saber muy bien porque escondió el reloj entre su falda justo antes de que la puerta se abriera y Roy entro en la habitación.

-Veo que ya despertaste, como me pediste, te llevare a tu casa- Riza no respondió y no hizo ningún comentario cuando Roy volvió a vendarle los ojos, lentamente la condujo a través de la habitación y la ayudo a bajar la escalera, Riza sin saber porque motivo contó los peldaños, quizás solo quería distraer su mente, supo que ya estaban fuera cuando sintió el frió de la noche en el rostro, Roy la ayudo a subir en el coche e iniciaron el viaje sin decir ninguna palabra, al cabo de unos pocos minutos Riza sintió como el coche se detenía y luego de que Roy la guiaba fuera.

-¿Estoy cerca de mi casa?- pregunto tratando de parecer segura de si misma

-Si, solo tendrás que caminar un poco…yo realmente lo siento- Roy noto como se le quebró la vos pero se sintió mucho peor al ver que Riza le dedico una triste sonrisa.

-Debes irte, mi abuelo debe estar preocupado- la chica espero por unos minutos hasta que oyó partir el coche, luego se quito la venda de los ojos para acostumbrarse a la escasa luz, permitiéndose volver asentir miedo esa noche corrió rumbo a su casa mientras Roy la observaba entrar sintiéndose el ser mas despreciable del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3Vidas separadas, destinos cruza

**N.A: _Hola a todos, realmente estoy muy feliz porque al parecer mi historia les ha gustado por lo cual intentare de que lo siga haciendo, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, disfrútenlo._**

**Capitulo 3: Vidas separadas, destinos cruzados.**

Caía lentamente la noche en ciudad Central, a pesar de que la luz era poca Roy seguía contemplando en penumbras como las personas en la calle corrían para evitar empaparse por culpa de la lluvia, el detestaba la lluvia, y en esos momento solo lograba deprimirlo aun mas. El ruido que produjo la cerradura al abrirse fue lo que lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

-Vaya, pensé que aun no habías llegado, ¿Por qué no encendiste la luz?- Maes contemplo preocupado como el chico solo se encogió de hombros y volvía a su monótona contemplación, se quito el empapado abrigo y se acerco a su amigo- ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta?, mañana tendremos día libre y no es necesario que madruguemos.

-No, prefiero quedarme en casa.

-En ese caso podríamos platicar un momento, no se, o hacer lo que te de la gana.

-Creo que me iré a dormir- Roy se puso de pie para dirigirse a la habitación dejándose caer en la cama sin desvestirse, había transcurrido mas de un mes desde lo ocurrido con Riza en ciudad del este, pero en ves de mitigarse el dolor y la culpa con el paso del tiempo estos se iban transformando en una pesadilla constante, algo que jamás salía de su mente.

-¡¿Me podrías decir hasta cuando vas a actuar así?!- Maes abrió en forma violenta la puerta y se aproximo furioso a Roy – No soporto mas tu actitud de culpa, debes comprender que eso ya paso, no puedes volver el tiempo a tras Roy.

-¡Tu no lo hiciste Maes, no tienes idea de cómo me siento!.

-Pero te he visto desde que llegaste, eres apenas una sombra del Roy que conozco, no sales, no hablas con casi nadie, ¡maldición!, si apenas comes y duermes.

-No puedo sacarla de mi mente, cada ves que cierro los ojos recuerdo lo que ocurrió, lo que yo hice…- Roy se cubrió los ojos con las manos y Maes se sentó resignado a su lado.

-¿Por qué no regresas a ciudad del este y tratas de hablar con ella?

-No, no podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle que esa noche era yo.

- Entonces ¿piensas continuar con esa actitud el resto de tu vida?, no se que pretendes, si tu madre supiera como te estas comportando…

-Si mi madre supiera lo que hice no volvería a hablarme, así que no se te ocurra llamarla y decirle lo que me ocurre.- respondió molesto el chico

-Vamos Roy, solo trato de ayudarte, no lo hago con mala intención.

-Lo se, realmente lo siento, creo que estoy demasiado sensible.

-Por fin te das cuenta, eso ya es bueno, ¿quieres que prepare algo de comer?- pregunto Maes esperanzado.

-Si tu quieres puedes hacerlo, creo que yo empezare mañana con eso, aun no tengo mucho apetito.

-Como quieras, igual te dejare algo por si cambias de opinión- Maes se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir Roy le llamo.

-Perdí mi reloj, -

-¿Cuándo?, ¿si quieres podemos buscarlo?.- le pregunto Maes sin entender mucho a lo que se refería el chico.

-Lo perdí en ciudad del este, la noche del rapto, le pedí a mi madre que lo buscara en la casa porque creí que lo había olvidado allá, pero dice que registro en todos los sitios y no aparece.

-Puedes haberlo perdido en cualquier sitio, incluso en el cuartel.

-No, ella lo tiene- La seguridad en la vos de Roy preocupo aun mas a su amigo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, lo mas probable es que lo dejaras tirado en cualquier sitio y no lo recuerdes.

-Recuerdo que lo deje en el cuarto cuando llegue con ella, pero al salir para hablar contigo no lo lleve, a la mañana siguiente simplemente no estaba, ella es la única que pudo tomarlo.

-¿Qué harás respecto a eso? ¿se lo dejaras de recuerdo?-

-No hables estupideces Maes, ya nada se pude hacer, solo conformarme y confiar que esta pesadilla acabe pronto.

-Así se habla amigo, ya veras que dentro de unos cuantos días volveremos a tener con nosotros al viejo Roy.

-Quizás, solo espero no tener que regresar a esa maldita ciudad en un buen tiempo- Roy suspiro y volvió a recostarse en la cama, la imagen de Riza se le vino nuevamente a la cabeza y trato de imaginar que a pesar de todo ella estaría bien, que a pesar de haberlo conocido ella seria feliz.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Riza contemplaba absorta como Gracia movía los labios, sabia que su amiga le leía algol asía mas de media hora, un libro del que ya no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre, no sabia por que extraña razón las palabras parecía que simplemente no eran capaces de llegar a sus oídos; quizás se debiera a que su cabeza estaba mas ocupada en otras preocupaciones.

Hoy se cumplía exactamente un mes y dos semanas desde lo ocurrido aquella noche. Recordaba que lo primero que vio al llegar a casa fue a su abuelo muy pálido que se paseaba nervioso frente al teléfono, al verla entrar corrió hasta ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos, estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que al parecer el comprobó que era verdad, solo cuando pudo librarse del abraso del general Grumman noto por primera ves que Gracia también estaba allí, su amiga dio un pequeño gritito, mezcla de angustia contenida y jubilo, ella también la abraso con fuerza y rompió en un llanto incontrolable.

-Riza, lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname, yo debería…yo debería…- Gracia comenzó a llorar mas afligida que antes y Riza le acaricio el cabello para tranquilizarla.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tu no podías hacer nada, estábamos en la misma situación- al fin Gracia logro calmarse un poco y el general logro separarla de su nieta.

-Querida,¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿te encuentras bien?- el general guió a su nieta y la obligo a sentarse en el sofá junto a el.

-Si, estoy bien. No estoy herida si a eso te refieres.

-¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto?- el general busco los ojos de Riza que se negaban a mirarlo- ¿Abuso de ti?- Riza guardo silencio, no era capas de contestarle esa pregunta porque ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de si lo que había pasado era un abuso, Gracia rompió en nuevos sollozos y eso solo logro ponerla aun mas nerviosa- ¡Lo matare!- Grumman se puso de pie dispuesto a salir pero Riza corrió para interponerse en su camino.

-Por favor abuelo, no quiere que hagas nada, lo que el me quito tu no puedes devolvérmelo, solo deseo olvidar lo que ocurrió- Riza se abraso a el, que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-El no merece tu consideración Riza, abuso de ti, sabes que debe ser castigado, pagar por lo que te hizo. Tu eres lo único que tengo y debe protegerte.

-Tu también eres lo único que tengo abuelo, por eso es mejor olvidar esta noche, pensar que nunca existió, ¿estas deacuerdo?- el general asintió no muy convencido pero eso le basto a la joven- subiré a mi cuarto, necesito dormir.

Con el transcurso de los días todo parecía volver a la normalidad, solo Riza parecía haber cambiado. Durante los dos primeros días contemplo paciente a través de su ventana por si Roy aparecía; una parte de si misma ansiaba fervientemente que el hombre al que se entrego esa noche fuera el, pero su parte mas racional rogaba de que apareciera para de esa manera demostrar su inocencia, pero el no volvió.

Riza se negaba a salir de casa por lo cual Gracia iba a visitarla cada tarde para leerle y tratar de alegrarla un poco ya que aparte de la energía y de la fuerza de animo mostrada aquella fatídica noche, la joven paresia haber caído en una gran melancolía; apenas platicaba y pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en su habitación, podía pasar horas recostada pensando en cosas que nadie sabia ni se atrevían a preguntarle. Cuando perdió el apetito y el poco color que le quedaba en las mejillas el general intento hablar con ella pero fue inútil, Riza se negaba a ir al medico ya que lo atribuía todo al cansancio, pero luego siguieron las fatigas diarias, los mareos repentinos y las nauseas, que la dejaban sin ganas de nada, como en esa tarde que Gracia leía y ella fingía ponerle atención.

-Riza, ¿Por qué simplemente no me pides que me calle?, no creo que tenga sentido que sigas fingiendo que escuchas lo que leo- Gracia cerro el libro y se sentó junto a su amiga.

-Lo siento mucho Gracia, es que pensaba en otras cosas y olvide que estabas aquí.

-Lose, Riza ¿Por qué no le dices a tu abuelo que fue "él" quien te vio…quien te hizo eso'.

-¿A quien te refieres con "él"- pregunto Riza algo nerviosa, a pesar del gran cariño y de la confianza que le tenia a Gracia no fue capas de contarle que si sabia con quien había estado, le avergonzaba admitir que se sintió bien a su lado.

-¡Por dios Riza!, ambas sabemos que el chico que te rapto era el militar del parque, el que te venia a observar cada día.

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?!

-Que se lo digas a tu abuelo, el es un general, debe saber que militares fueron los que estuvieron aquí, si le das sus características el podrá averiguar quien es, podrás vengarte.

Riza siguió en silencio durante unos minutos, luego se puso de pie y comenzó a registrar un cofre hasta que pareció hallar lo que buscaba.

-Es un alquimista estatal Gracia, el único alquimista que vino en ese grupo. Regreso a Central al día siguiente, eso lo supe por mi abuelo una semana después de su partida. Es increíble que jamás paso por su cabeza que fue con un militar con quien estuve esa noche.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que es el?- pregunto Gracia extrañada por la convicción de su amiga.

-Por esto, lo tomes, de su habitación- Riza le entrego el relj de plata que Gracia miro con asombro.

-Debes decírselo a tu abuelo Riza, por favor.

-No puedo hacerlo Gracia, no puedo porque…no opuse resistencia, me entregue a el y no me sentí mal por hacerlo, no puedo ir donde mi abuelo y contarle lo que yo se porque tendría que revelarle lo que yo hice- Riza oculto el rostro entre las manos resignada.

-Lo siento, no debí presionarte- Gracia se acerco a la joven para devolverle el reloj y la abraso para reconfortarla.

-No te preocupes, ya todo paso, desde ahora todo volverá a ser como antes, volver a la normalidad. ¿Por qué no bajas y le dices a mi abuelo que cenare con ustedes?- Gracia asintió y salio del cuarto dejando sola a Riza que contempló una ves mas el reloj antes de volver a guardarlo; se miro al espejo y noto que estaba pálida y demacrada, se arreglo un poco y respiro hondo antes de bajar las escaleras y entrar al comedor donde su abuelo y Gracia la esperaban sonrientes.

-Me alegra mucho tu decisión querida, estaba dispuesto a traer un medico hasta aquí si no mostrabas alguna mejoría- Riza le sonrió pero antes de ocupar su puesto los miro a ambos.

-Hay una cosa que debo comunicarles – Gracia y el general observaban preocupados a Riza que parecía algo tensa pero a al ves sorprendentemente segura- abuelo…estoy embarazada.

-¿Estas segura?- el general se puso de pie nervioso- puede ser que estés en un error.

-No lo hay abuelo, tengo poco más de un mes. Tendré a mi hijo y lo criare sola.- El general vio la decisión en los ojos de su nieta y se acerco a ella para abrasarla.

-Tu jamás estarás sola Riza, para eso me tienes a mi- la muchacha respondió al abraso, y por primera ves desde esa noche podo llorar otra ves.

--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado y prometo la actualización para el siguiente viernes, lamento que no sea mas rápido pero es que me demoro bastante en escribir cada capitulo, a pesar de que la idea central la tome de una novela de Cervantes puedo decir con orgullo que cada capitulo es mío, así que espero que comprendan mi demora porque entre la universidad y el trabajo el tiempo libre que me queda no es mucho.**

**También les agradezco sinceramente a todas aquellas que me dejaron su opinión: Hanae, Beatifly92, Hilde Maxwell, Al Shinomori, Sherrice Adjani, Alexa Hiwatari y a todas aquellas personas que leyeron, gracias realmente me levantan mucho el animo.**

**Ciao, besos, vale black**


	4. Chapter 4Un accidente afortunado

**N.A: Hola a todos, lamento haber actualizado tan tarde pero la verdad es que perdí todo lo que tenia escrito de este fic y el otro así que no podré actualizarlo hasta el lunes, espero que me entiendan y que disfruten este chap, besos, vale black.**

**Capitulo 4: Un accidente afortunado. ******

¡Mama. Mama!, ¿iremos hoy a buscar al abuelo?- Riza sonrió complacida al ver bajar las escaleras al pequeño que se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Claro que si Damian, hoy es tu cumpleaños y mereces ese regalo, cuando regresemos celebraremos tu fiesta,¿estas de acuerdo?- el niña la beso con entusiasmo y ella devolvió el gesto feliz- pero primero sube a ponerte tu abrigo, vamos, date prisa que se hace tarde.

Riza contemplo satisfecha a su hijo, hoy cumplía 5 años, 5 largos años que sin embargo se habían convertido en los mas felices de su vida de su vida.

Muchas veces durante su embarazo sintió temor de lo que vendría, a ella realmente no le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran por el hecho de que fuera madre y no estuviera casada, pero si temía por su hijo, tenia miedo de que lo rechazaran o estigmatizaran por no tener un padre, pero ocurrió todo lo contraria, Damian era un chico muy listo para su corta edad lo que llamaba la atención de todos y con su encanto natural rápidamente se ganaba el corazón de quienes lo conocían. Además era un chico hermoso, todos se lo decían y Riza pensaba que tenían razón.

Durante los últimos mese de su embarazo Riza tenia la certeza de que su bebe seria varón, por este motivo muchas veces se encontraba imaginando como seria su bebe, cada noche antes de dormir intentaba grabar una imagen de su rostro en la mente y siempre sin querer terminaba pareciéndose a Roy, le comento esto un par de veces a Gracia pero su amiga en ves de tomarlo con humor o buen animo se molestaba y le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era rogar a Dios para que el niño se pareciera a ella y no a su padre.

Quizás como una mala jugada del destino, Damian resulto ser idéntico a Roy, desde el oscuro color de sus cabello hasta el misterioso brillo en sus ojos, era su viva imagen en miniatura, por este motivo Riza lo adoraba el doble.

Sin embargo para Damian, su padre había muerto antes de que el naciera y aunque Riza se empeño hasta ultimo momento para decirle la verdad, el general Grumman fue en el único punto que no transo, se negaba a que el niño supiera el verdadero motivo por el que su madre lo trajo al mundo, sentía que si conocía esa historia podría terminar odiando a su verdadero padre y eso no seria bueno en un futuro, por eso motivo solo el general, Riza y Gracia sabían solamente lo qué realmente ocurrió esa noche.

Para el general el nacimiento de Damian fue la mayor alegría de sus últimos años, como solo había tenido una hija y una nieta, la llegada de un bisnieto hombre llego a iluminar su vida por lo cual entregaba al niño tanto cariño como le era posible, ambos se adoraban.

Al llegar al cuartel Riza prefirió esperar afuera y no ingresar como era el deseo de su hijo. La verdad es que temía que le exigieran una respuesta que savia aun no se encontraba lista para dar. Mientras esperaba la salida del general Riza contemplaba como su hijo jugaba con un perro que acababa de encontrar, al oir pasos que se aproximaban así ella giro asustada y se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que era Gracia quien le sonreía.  
Hola Riza, pensé que hoy no vendrías, como es el cumpleaños de Damian- Gracia se sentó junto a su amiga para luego abraso u besar al niño que corrió a su brazos -¡Felicidades querido!, valla, ya eres todo un muchachito.

-Si, por eso ahora yo podré cuidar de mama, ¿cierto?- Riza asintió sonriente antes de que el niño volviese corriendo a sus juegos.

-Es increíble lo mucho que se parece a él- dijo Gracia mientras contemplaba a Damian que acariciaba con rostro serio al animalito- nadie podría negar el parecido.

-Es su padre Gracia, no tiene nada de malo decirlo. La vedad es que yo ya lo supera ase bastante. No siento odio ni rencor, la verdad es que le estoy muy agradecido porque me a dado el mas hermoso obsequio que podía esperar, me dio a Damian- Riza le sonrió algo triste y volvió a concentrar la atención en su hijo. 

-No te negare que Damian es maravilloso, pero tu no se lo pediste. Cambio tu vida completamente sin que u estuvieras preparada y estoy casi segura de que su vida a seguido igual a como era hace 5 años- respondió Gracia molesta al ver la pasividad de Riza. 

-Damian es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, no cambiaria nada de lo que paso esa noche. Te mentiría si digo que me arrepiento.

-Lo siento, se que para ti todo esto a sido difícil-ambas permanecieron un momento en silencia hasta que Gracia volvió a hablar- Riza, ¿no has pensado en rehacer tu vida?...bueno ¿en casarte?- Riza la miro como si estuviera demente pero luego le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Tengo a Damian, el es mi vida.

-Si, pero el nesecita un padre que lo cuide y le sirva de modelo, y tu un esposo que vele por ti.

-Damian tiene a mi abuelo y yo no nesecito un esposo, toda mi atención es para mi hijo, además ¿Qué hombre querría casarse con una mujer que tiene un hijo ya crecido?- Riza sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ante la mentira, durante los últimos años había tenido bastantes pretendientes y Gracia lo sabia.

-Bueno amiga, creo que la respuesta la tienes ante tus ojos- Gracia sonrió feliz al ver al militar que se acercaba con paso seguro a hacia ellas- nos vemos en la fiesta Riza, y recuerda, esta ves dilo solo que si.

Gracia se puso de prepara dirigirse junto a Damian antes de marcharse. Frank Archer se acerca a Riza que se maldecía mentalmente por haber escogido ese día para ir a ver a su abuelo, ya no tenia salida, ella resignada lo saludo si mucho animo.

-Buenas tardes teniente coronel Archer.

-Vamos Riza, no creo que entre nosotros sea necesaria tanta formalidad, ¿esperas al general Grumman? – la chica asintió y Archer se sentó a su lado.-Riza, veras…me gustaría saber si hoy me darás al fin un respuesta. No deseo por nada del mundo presionarte, pero creo que ya es tiempo que aclaremos lo que va a pasar.

-Teniente…Frank, la verdad es que yo aun no se que hacer-le contesto Riza con la vista clavada en el suelo, se sentía nerviosa y culpable al no poder responder con franqueza.

Frank Archer había sido trasladado a ciudad del Este asía mas de tres meses y desde la primera ves que vio a Riza quedo prendado de ella, ni siquiera el hecho de que ella fuera madre de un niño consiguió desalentar al militar que hacia todo lo posible por ganarse su atención.

La verdad es que Archer era realmente encantador con ella y hacia lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de Damian, pero por alguna extraña razón el niño siempre se mostraba frió y distante con el.

Asia un mes atrás que el joven militar había propuesto matrimonia a Riza pero ella aun no se decidía a contestarle, y se repetía mentalmente que eso se debía a que no deseaba perjudicar a su hijo con un padre que quizás no deseaba pero algunas noches, la parte mas secreta de su corazón le decía que todo eso se debía a que aun se encontraba enamorada de Roy.

-Riza, lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser un buen esposo para ti y un excelente padre para Damian, solo te pido que me permitas estar a tu lado.

-Frank…¿Damian?- Riza palideció de repente y se puso rápidamente de pie- ¡Damian! ¡Damian!

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué pasa con Damian?- le pregunto asustado el militar por su repentino comportamiento.

-¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- Rápidamente salio corriendo rumbo al cuartel rogando a Dios que el niño hubiese entrado para buscar a su abuelo, no alcanzó a correr mucho cuando unas manos la sujetaron impidiéndole avanzar.

-¿Qué te ocurre querida? ¿Ha pasado algo?- el general Grumman miraba preocupado a su nieta que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Abuelo, ¿Damian esta con tigo?- ante la negativa del hombre la joven rompió a llorar desesperada- estaba jugando afuera del cuartel, solo deje de mirarlo por unos minutos y ya no estaba, no se donde esta.

-Tranquila querida, Teniente coronel Archer, podría decirles a todos en el cuartel que busque por si el niño se encuentra aquí, si saben algo de el, comuníquemelo de inmediato, nosotros lo buscaremos fuera.

Llevaban casi una hora buscándolo y aun no sabían nada de Damian, Riza se sentía la peor madre del mundo y no paraba de maldecirse por su descuido, el general trataba de aparentar tranquilidad y su habitual calma pero cada ves que pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a notarse que la desesperación también estaba haciendo presa de el. Unos cuantos minutos después se detuvo frente a ellos un coche de los militares, en seguida un oficial bajo para hablar con ellos.

-General, tenemos noticias de su nieto- Riza sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo pero al notar la cara de preocupación del militar comenzó a presentir lo peor- lo han encontrado unas cuantas calles apartadas de aquí, en este momento se encuentra en una casa, lo arroyo un coche y no ha sido posible trasladarlo aun a un hospital.

Riza sintió que se desvanecía y si no hubiese sido porque su abuelo la sujetaba con fuerza estaba segura de que hubiera caído al suelo, entre ambos hombres la ayudaron a subir al coche para dirigirse a donde se encontraba el niño.

Llegaron a un hermosa casa apartada del centro de la ciudad, Riza no podía retener las lagrimas que caía de sus ojos. Ana mujer algo mayor salio a recibirlos preocupada y les dedico una agradable sonrisa, inmediatamente al ver el aspecto desesperado de Riza, la mujer dio por hecho de que era su madre.

-¿Dónde esta mi hijo?, quiero verlo- la joven trataba de controlarse pero ante esta situación su habitual fuerza de animo desaprecio por completo, la mujer la ayudo a sentarse y le ofreció un poco de agua para beber.

-El niño se encuentra arriba con el medico debemos esperar a que el nos diga como se encuentra.

En ese momento el doctor bajaba las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban reunidos.

-Buenas tardes, el niño esta fuera de peligro- Riza sintió como si pe hubiesen quitado el enorme peso que le oprimía el pecho y sintió que podía respirar nuevamente- la lesión mas grave es una fractura en su pierna, nada grave, sanara con el reposo y buenos cuidados. Pero de igual modo no creo que sea conveniente trasladarlo de aquí, por lo menos por unos cuantos días.

-¿Pero estará bien?- el medico asintió y Riza se puso de pie- ¿puedo subir a verlo?

-Si, aunque en este momento esta dormido, le acabo de dar un sedante para el dolor, pero cuando despierte se sentirá mucho mejor. Nesecitara estas medicinas y mañana vendré a verlo para ver como sigue.

-Por mi no existe ningún problema en que el niño y su madre se queden conmigo unos días, la verdad es que me haría bien un poco de compañía.- contesto la mujer que se encontraba cerca de Riza que el sonrió agradecida y estrecho con gratitud sus manos.

-Creo que nada de lo que haga podrá pagar lo que usted a hecho por mi hijo, no se como agradecerle.

-Ya te he dicho que un poco de compañía no me sentaría mal, la verdad es que vivo solo con mi perro Plum, creo que el pequeño lo siguió hasta la casa y no se dio cuenta de cuando venia el coche, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue llamar al medico y entrarlo a casa, un joven militar me dijo que era el nieto del general Grumman y se fue a avisarle.

-Yo también me uno a la gratitud de mi nieta, yo soy el general Grumman, un gusto conocerla, y ella es mi nieta, Riza Hawkeye.

-Encantada, yo soy Katrine, Katrine Mustang.

-----------------------------------0---------------------------------

-Coronel, tiene visita- Jean Havoc abrió apenas la puerta para avisar a su superior que un visitante lo esperaba, Roy levanto molesto la mirada de un montón de papeles que firmaba.

-Dile que pase- le respondió con vos cortante, luego hizo a un lado los papeles que abundaban en su escritorio y levanto la vista para ver a su visitante.

-Buenas tardes coronel- Maes sonrió a su amigo que devolvió el gesto mas relajado.-¿Cómo a estado tu día?, al parecer por la cara de terror de tus hombre parece que no muy bien

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad Maes, y si , tienes razón, he tenido mejores días pero ¿a que debe tu grata visita?.- le pregunto Mustang mientras se recostaba perezosamente en el asiento.

-Tengo que darte una buena noticia, y no pude resistir la tentación de dártela personalmente.

-¿Me ascendieron?

-Claro que no idiota, es algo mucho mejor que eso.- contesto Maes radiante.

¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

-Me caso Roy, en un mes y quiero que tu seas mi padrino de bodas.-Mustang lo miro como si no comprendiese bien lo que le había dicho pero luego cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una de horror.

-No puedes casarte, bueno…puedes pero no debes.

-cielos, creí que me felicitaras amigo-Maes rió y Roy lo miro incrédulo.

-¿felicitarte? Creo que debería darte mis condolencias, arruinaras tu vida, pero bueno si es lo que deseas espero que seas muy feliz- Roy se levanto y abraso a su amigo que sonreía dichoso.

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, y no me mires con esa cara. Debemos pensar en el futuro, tener una familia con hijos y una bella esposa que nos espere cada día en casa.

-Creo que yo no estoy hecho para eso, no creo en los compromisos. Supongo que te casaras con tu misteriosa novia, aquella que no querías presentar a nadie.

-No era que no la quisiera presentar, es solo que ella no es de acá, vive en ciudad del este, así que nos casaremos allá.

La expresión de Roy se ensombreció de inmediato y miro a Maes ceñudo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu novia?

-Gracia- le contesto sin darle importancia

-¿Es aquella chica que vivía cerca de tu casa y que te odiaba?

-Si, la verdad es que un día nos encontramos y comenzamos a platicar, luego salimos un par de veces y a los pocos días nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos enamorados, ¿no crees que es fantástico?- Roy seguía en silencio y miro a Maes algo taciturno.

-Maes, no iré a tu matrimonio, recuerda que no puedo regresar a esa maldita ciudad.

-----------------------------------0--------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado, agradezco a todos los que me hayan dejado su opinión y prometo contestarles el lunes , un beso, ciao


	5. Chapter 5 Identidad descubierta

**N.A: Hola a todos los que han seguido esta historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo, aquí esta el chap semanal que espero les guste, así que a leer.**

**Capitulo 5: Identidad descubierta.**

Riza arropo bien a Damian y se puso de pie para apagarle la luz de la habitación, luego del accidente ocurrido asía dos días aun no podía descansar bien y aunque Katrine se mostraba dispuesta a ayudarle con los cuidados del niño ella había preferido permanecer a su lado, pero esa noche parecía encontrarse bien y decido que descansaría un poco, al contemplar por ultima ves la habitación en penumbras y dirigir su mirada hacia donde descansaba su hijo, una sensación extraña se apodero de ella, siguiendo un impulso se dirigió a la ventana donde lo único que se filtraban eran unos débiles rayos de luna, lo único que se podía observar desde allí era un hermoso jardín, no se apreciaba la calle oculta tras altas murallas por lo cual no podía saber donde se encontraba, un agudo dolor le atravesó el pecho, se volteo desesperada hacia la cama en donde Damian dormía tranquilamente.

-No, no puede ser, Dios mió no puede ser verdad- murmuro para si Riza.

Tratando de recobrar la calma perdida observo otra vez detenidamente la habitación, no había dudas, era el mismo sitio, la cama seguía en el mismo lugar, cada uno de los objetos que allí se encontraban parecían querer recordarle lo que había ocurrido asía casi seis años.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo sobresaltarse y su primer pensamiento fue que nuevamente Roy entraría por ella pero al ver a Katrine que encendía la luz y le sonreía sintió que acababa de despertar de una pasadilla.

-¡Por Dios querida!, estas muy pálida, estoy segura que un buen descanso te vendrá de maravillas- la mujer se acerco a Riza para ayudarla a salir de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta contemplo al niño que dormía- hay algo que no te he dicho, quizás pienses que es una estupidez pero desde la primera ves que vi a Damian me recordó mucho a mi hijo, es increíble lo que se parecen.

Su hijo, no podía creerlo, realmente esa noche el la había llevado a su casa, y ahora ella se encontraba allí, junto a su madre que la miraba preocupada.

-No tienes buena cara, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer antes de ir a descansar es tomar un poco de te, vamos a la cocina y te preparare una tasa.

Riza se dejo guiar como una marioneta, miles de ideas entupidas cruzaban su cabeza, pero la que mas le aterraba era que Katrine se enterara de que ella era la abuela de Damian .

Cuando al fin tuvo la tasa entre sus manos y sentía que podía pronunciar algunas palabras sin romper en llanto respiro hondo y pregunto en forma indiferente a Katrine.

-¿Realmente se parece Damian a su hijo?

-Claro que si, podría jurar que era idéntico cuando el tenia su misma edad, claro que ahora ya es todo un hombre, pronto cumplirá 27 años- agrego orgullosa- pero aun no piensa en darme nietos, lo que es una lastima.  
Riza estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el sorbo de te que acababa de tomar, nerviosa deposito la tasa en la mesa al ver que las manos le temblaban demasiado, Katrine salio de la habitación para regresar al cabo de unos cuantos minutos sin darle tiempo a un a Riza para reponerse del todo.

-Mira, el es mi hijo Roy- la mujer le entrego a Riza un álbum fotográfico desde el cual un niño demasiado parecido a Damian le sonreía.- ¿no crees que el parecido es asombroso?

- Si, mucho- Riza siguió recorriendo las paginas hasta llegar a una en que Roy aparecía junto a otro muchacho con uniforme militar.

-Esa es de cuando entraron a la milicia, esta junto a su mejor amigo, Maes- Riza recordaba perfectamente haberlos visto juntos ese día en el parque, quizás solo unos cuantos años después de haber tomado esa fotografía.

Una pregunta angustiante cruzó su cerebro y algo asustada pregunto a Katrine.

-¿Su hijo vive con usted?

-No, el trabaje en Central, es coronel- le dijo con evidente orgullo-pero la verdad es que ase bastante que no viene por aquí, el dice que es porque tiene demasiado trabajo pero yo creo que algo le atormenta.

-¿Desde ase cuanto que no la visita?- Riza sentía como el corazón le latía demasiado rápido en el pecho

-Creo que van un poco mas de 5 años, las ultimas veces yo he ido a visitarlo- Katrine sonrió con un poco de tristeza antes de mirar nuevamente las fotografías- Por es me agrada tener a Damian acá, me recuerda mucho a Roy y me ayuda a no sentirme tan sola. Quizás, fue algo así como un regalo del cielo.

-Tal ves, sea como sea el le debe mucho- Riza observo nuevamente la fotografía y la tristeza volvió apoderarse de ella, no podía entender como había estado tanto tiempo enamorada de un hombre al que recién hoy estaba conociendo, del que hasta esa misma noche no conocía ni siquiera su nombre.

La frustración de saberse utilizada se apodero por primera ves de ella, luego de tantos años Gracia había terminado teniendo razón, el había continuado con su vida sin recordar lo que le había echo a ella, un dolor desconocido le invadía dentro y con algo de dificultad logro descubrir que era rabia mezclada con rencor, ella jamás lo juzgo, ni siquiera lo consideraba culpable, pero luego de escuchar de labios de su madre que su vida continuaba tan bien como ase seis años, deseo desesperadamente haber muerto ese mismo día.

Parte del dolor que sentía debió reflejarse en su rostro porque Katrine le pregunto si se sentía bien.

-Si, solo que las fotografías han traído algunos recuerdos tristes a mi cabeza, cosas que ya creía superadas.

-¿Sobre el padre de tu hijo?- Riza sintió que acababan de entérele una daga en el corazón ante esta pregunta, pero recupero el aplomo y asintió algo abatida.

-Si, creo que se parece un poco a su hijo.

-Riza, ¿Por qué no están juntos?, tu eres una chica hermosa, no creo que haya huido de tu lado.

-Murió, lamentablemente nos dejo solos a mi y a Damian- Katrine le dedico una mirada de tristeza pero Riza le sonrió- no se preocupe, ya no es algo que me angustie, creo que el también esta muriendo ala fin en mi corazón.

Riza se puso de pie para dirigirse a su habitación, al llegar a la soledad del cuarto se recostó en la cama y por fin pudo llorar todo lo que tenia guardado desde sus primeras sospechas, cuando se sintió mas tranquila se juro que no volvería a llorar jamás por Roy Mustang.

------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------

Roy contemplaba detenidamente el teléfono, a pesar de que llevaba un par de días meditando la repuesta que le daría a Maes aun no sabia que responderle.

_-No puedes hacerme este Roy, menos en el día de mi boda- Maes lo miro dolido y su amigo entendía muy bien por que._

_-Sabes perfectamente porque no puedo regresar al este, además tu novia era amiga de ella- el chico se dejo caer en la silla ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, este gesto hizo que la actitud de Maes se ablandase al recordar lo mal que Roy había estado luego de haber estado con Riza._

_-Claro que te entiendo amigo, pero estoy seguro de que será imposible que ella se encuentre contigo, Gracia tiene muchas amigas así que no creo que invite a todas, será una ceremonia sencilla._

_-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Roy con tono incrédulo_

_-Claro que si, solo los mas cercanos, por eso nesecito que tu estés allí conmigo, también ira tu madre, le darías una alegría si vas a visitarla un par de días._

_-No lo se, sabes Maes, a veces me arrepiento de lo que hice, no del hecho de haber estado con ella, sino de no haber dado la cara, quizás si le hubiera dicho quien era…_

_-Las cosas serian distintas, pero lo mas probable es que ya este casada y hasta con hijos, sabes que por allá las casan jóvenes y ella era bastante bonita como para que la dejaran soltera, así que amigo piénsalo, si es necesario te llevare obligado a la boda._

Obligado, asi es como se sentía en ese momento. No podía ser mal amigo con Maes, y menos en uno de los días mas felices de sus vida, pero temía que el dolor volviera a ser presa de el.

La verdad es que le había costado bastante recuperarse de lo ocurrido aquella noche, con el paso de las semanas se dio cuenta que su principal dolor había sido el dejarla, a pesar de los años que habían trascurrido aun no podía sacársela de la mente, quizás esa era la causa por la que era incapaz de mantener una relación estable por mucho tiempo, mejor dicho nada de tiempo. Su record había sido una semana y media y cada ves que cortaba con alguien Maes se escandalizaba y comenzaba a darle sermones sobre el futuro y formar una familia.

Maes tenia razón, era imposible que se encontrara nuevamente a esa muchacha, solo debía preocuparse por permanecer en casa el tiempo que estuviera en ciudad del Este y no existirían mayores problemas, además, reconoció con algo de dolor, lo mas probable es que ya estuviera casada.

Al fin completamente decidido descolgó el auricular del teléfono y marco a su amigo.

-Hola Maes, también me alegra oírte, ya he tomado mi decisión, dentro de dos días parte a ciudad del este.

-------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que pensó Riza al despertar aquella mañana que todo lo ocurrido era un mal sueño, pero al ir cayendo en la realidad volvió a sentir el dolor de la noche anterior. Luego de vestirse y de haber desayunado junto a Damian le pidió a Katrine que se quedara por un momento a cargo del niño ya que deba realizar algo urgente.

Se encamino a casa de Gracia rogando de que su amiga aun estuviera allí, sabia que los preparativos para la boda la tenían muy ocupada pero no creía que hubiese salido tan temprano. Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con su amiga que paresia a pinto de salir.

-¿Qué te ocurre Riza?

-Nesecito que hablemos, ahora- pasaron a la sala y tomaron asintió, Riza se mostraba nerviosa pero se podía ver seguridad en sus ojos.

-No se que te ocurre, pero estas rara, normalmente tu no eres así, estas demasiado excitada y molesta.

-Roy, Roy Mustang- Gracia la miro sin entender nada de lo que ella le estaba diciendo y pensó que quizás la preocupación por el accidente de Damian le estaba afectando un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre con el? ¿Acaso lo conoces?-

-Si Gracia, lo conocemos porque es el padre de mi hijo, y yo estoy alijando en su casa junto a su madre.

-Riza, eso no puede ser verdad, ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan segura?

-Claro que estoy segura, porque mi hijo esta durmiendo en la misma habitación que le pertenecía a el y donde me llevo para abusar de mi, porque su madre me mostró su fotografía y me contó que hacia mas de 5 años que no venia a la ciudad pero que su vida seguía tan bien como lo era hasta esa noche- Riza rompió a llorar llena de rabia y frustración por o que Gracia la abraso para consolarla.

-Vamos Riza, no te pongas así, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que no creo que sea bueno que remuevas el pasado.

-Pero es que tu tenias razón Gracia, el jamás volvió a acordarse de mi.

-¿Y eso que importa ahora? Tu tienes a Damian y el es lo único que vale en toda esta historia, tu misma lo has dicho.

-Lose, pero creo que me duele saber que ame por tanto tiempo aun hombre que jamás sintió nada por mi.

Los golpes en la puerta las saco de conversación, Gracia se puso de pie para ir a ver quien era y Riza trato de secarse lo mejor posible las lágrimas. A los minutos su amiga regreso junto a un joven que la miraba asombrado.

-Riza, te presento a mi novio Maes, acaba de llegar de Central. Maes, ella es Riza mi mejor amiga y será la madrina en la boda.

-Un gusto conocerte Riza- la muchacha noto como sus mejillas se arrebolaban, ese joven era el amigo de Roy y estaba segura de que el también la había reconocido.

-El placer es mió. Siento mucho no poder acompañarlos por mas tiempo, pero tengo a Damian solo y debo ir a verlo.-Riza recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marchar antes de que el novio de sus miga le hiciera alguna pregunta que en ese momento no se capas de responder.

Cuando Maes y Gracia estuvieron solos, el se atrevió a preguntarle a su novia algo que rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Damian es el esposo de tu amiga?- Gracias lo miro divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, es su hijo, pero ella no esta casada.

-¿Por qué?, es una muchacha guapa, podría conseguir perfectamente un pretendiente.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo le dugo pero no quiere oírme, quizás tu puedas presentarle algún amigo.

-Quizás- respondió el joven pensando en Roy- ¿Y que ocurrió con el padre del niño?

-Bueno, el murió- respondió algo nerviosa Gracia,- ase unos cuantos años

Una duda terrible se cernió sobre el joven, quizás podía ser cierto lo que pensaba.

--Cuantos años tiene el niño-

-Cinco, ase unos cuantos días acaba de cumplir cinco.

--------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Riza observaba como Damian jugaba en silencio mientras permanecía acostado, no podía creer que su mejor amiga se casaría con el amigo de Roy, quizás el también estuviera invitado a la boda, esa idea la aterrorizó, unos paso firmes subieron por las escaleras y Riza volteo sorprendida al encontrarse a Maes que la miraba bastante serio, cuando su mirada se poso en Damian supo que el no tendría dudas acerca de la procedencia del niño.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí Riza, eso me hace las cosas mas fáciles. Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar de algo muy serio.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les halla gustado y saben que la próxima actualización estará el próximo viernes si Dios quiere, muchas gracias a todos los que leen cada semana y especialmente a quienes me dejan su opinión asi que muchas gracias a : Hanae, Al Shinomori,Neko-o, Alchemis Souma, riza2806, Sherrice Adajni, Beautifly 92 y alexa Hiwatari, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de expresar lo que piensan, ciao, besos, vale black


	6. Chapter 6confeciones y el regreso

N.A: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir cada semana la historia, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado así que no los entretengo mas y a leer.

**Capitulo 6: Confesiones y el regreso.**

Riza se sonrojo notoriamente, pero le sostuvo decidida la mirada a Maes antes de responderle.

-Disculpe, pero creo que se equivoca de persona, es verdad que m amiga Gracia se casara con usted dentro de poco, pero yo a usted no lo conozco y a menos que desee que hablemos sobre ella no creo que tengamos nada mas sobre que platicar.

-Tiene razón señorita, lo mas probable es que no me recuerde, pero estoy seguro de que no me he equivocado de persona.- Maes se cerco decidido la cama donde Damian descansaba y se sentó a su lado- Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Damian- respondió algo confundido el niño mirando a u madre y luego a Maes que no dejaba de observarlo.

-Es un hermoso nombre, y ¿que edad tienes?- le volvió a preguntar de forma despreocupada pero sentía la mirada de Riza fija en su nuca.

- Acabo de cumplir cinco años señor, ¿usted quien es?

-Lamento no haberme presentado, soy Maes Hughes, el prometido de Gracia. Me acaban de dar el traslada a esta ciudad, así que lo mas probable es que nos veamos muy seguido. Además la señora Katrine es la madre de mi mejor amigo- agrego el joven y mira a Riza que estaba pálida- ¿sabes una cosa?, este solía ser su cuarto, pero ase mucho que no viene por aquí.

-Muy bien señor Hughes, hablare con usted pero no aquí, lo veré dentro de una hora en el parque.- le dijo Riza tajante.

-Como guste- Maes se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al niño- Ha sido un gusto conocerte Damian, espero que lleguemos a ser amigos y te aseguro que nos veremos muy pronto-camino hasta Riza y le susurró antes de salir del cuarto- Te estaré esperando Riza, así que no faltes ala cita porque sabré donde encontrarte.

Maes se retiro con una última inclinación de cabeza antes de dejar a Riza en una angustiante desesperación.

-------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Parecía que el tiempo no había cambiado en nada el paisaje; todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba y sin embargo Roy sentía todo aquello como una burla a su dolor, como una ironía ya que el si había cambiado demasiado en todo ese tiempo.

El tren avanzaba deprisa, y Roy sentía como la angustia y una desconocida ansiedad iban haciendo presa de el. Temía llegar nuevamente a cuidad del Este, pero sin embargo, deseaba mas que nada acabar con ese alo de culpabilidad que se cernía sobre el desde asía seis años.

Estaba seguro de que su madre se alegraría demasiado al verlo de regreso en el hogar de su infancia, y también sabia que Maes lo tomaría como una muestra al fin de madures además del cariño y respeto que sentían el uno por el otro y que no le permitiría jamás faltar el día de su boda; pero a pesar de eso se sentía vacío, como si algo le faltase para completar esa alegría que ase mucho no sentía. "Mi ángel" pensó inconscientemente, esto le hizo sonreír; Mas le había asegurado que era imposible volver a verla, en una ciudad en la que casi nunca ocurre nada y donde el solo permanecería unos pocos días…, tal ves su amigo tuviera razón y no le convenía pensar en eso.

La velocidad de la maquina disminuía al acercarse a la estación. Cuando comenzó a descender la multitud, Roy tomo su equipaje dispuesto a salir lo mas rápido que pudiese de allí.

.Por fin en casa- murmuro. Nuevamente el recuerdo de Riza se le vino a la cabeza y suspiro resignado. Quizás la vida le concediese una segunda oportunidad, una segunda mejor oportunidad, una oportunidad que si se presentaba, esta ves, no la dejaría escapar. Después de todo ella era su ángel, y el aun podía desear un milagro.

--------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------

Riza camino decidida hasta donde Maes la esperaba sentado, el joven se puso de pie y le sonrió al verla acercarse, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto.

-Me alegra que vinieras ¿prefieres que nos quedemos aquí o te gustaría que tomásemos un café?- le pregunto amablemente Maes.

-Aquí esta bien, la señora Katrine esta cuidando a Damian, pero no puedo abusar de su buena voluntad. ¿Qué es lo que deseas Maes?- le pregunto seria Riza olvidándose de toda formalidad.

-Creo que eso tu lo sabes mejor que yo Riza, me atrevería a decir que tenemos aun conocido en común.

-Si te refieres a Gracia, no entiendo a que viene toda esta estupidez, malgastas tu tiempo y de paso el mío- le respondía Riza impaciente pero tratando de mantenerse calmada

-Sabes perfectamente que no es de Gracia, hablo de Roy- los ojos de Maes se posaron sobre Riza que notaba como le temblaban las manos- supongo que ya te enteraste de que ese es su nombre ¿o me equivoco?.

-No se de quien hablas y la verdad es que tampoco deseo saberlo- Riza se puso de pie dando por finalizada la conversación, pero Maes la sujeto delicadamente de la muñeca.

-Recuerdo que la primera ves te vimos aquí, en el parque, luego de eso Roy se puso como loco, estaba obsesionado contigo; solo quería hablarte y tu huías una y otra ves de e,. A los pocos días me enviaron de regreso a Central, por lo que no supe cuando se le ocurrió la estupida idea de secuestrarte esa noche, solo me entere cuando Roy me llamo desesperado para contarme lo que te había echo. Te juro que si lo hubiese sabido antes, lo habría impedido.

Riza se mordía el labio para no llorar como deseaba hacer en ese momento, Maes la soltó suavemente y la ayudo a sentarse a su lado.

-Lamento si reviví en ti recuerdos dolorosos, pero no me diste otra alternativa. Solo quiero saber si Damian es hijo de Roy.

Al oír eso Riza lo miro furiosa antes de contestarle con rabia.

-Una cosa es que tu amigo me haya forzado a estar con el, pero otra muy distinta es que Damian sea hijo suyo; perfectamente puedo haber estado con otro hombre.

Maes se sintió molesto, pero al ver el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba Riza prefirió suavizar el tono que iba a emplear.

-Veo que avanzamos, por lo menos ya recuerdas a Roy. Y, si, existe la posibilidad de que hayas estado con cientos de chicos después de el, pero estoy casi seguro de que Damian es su hijo.

-¡No lo es! Su padre murió antes de que el naciera y…- Riza tenia la mente en blanco, sabia que por mas mentiras que le contara a Maes, este no le creería y eso la desesperaba.

-No seas absurda Riza, puedes contarle esa mentira a quien se te plazca, pero no a mi que conozco a Roy de toda la vida, lo vi crecer junto conmigo ¿entiendes? Sabes que se parecen demasiado para negarlo; una curiosa casualidad ¿no lo crees?

Maes miro seria a Riza que temblaba levemente, sentía el impulso de terminar con todo eso y dejarla en paz pero sabía que era necesario saber la verdad, comprobar si su sospecha era cierta.

-Cuando Katrine me lo menciono, mis sospechas sobre la posible paternidad de Roy aumentaron, pero en cuanto vi a Damian, estuve seguro d que era así.

Riza no pudo contenerse mas y rompió en un llanto desesperado, tenia miedo de lo que pudiese hacer Maes, miedo de perder a su hijo.

-Vamos Riza, tranquilízate- el militar se acerco a ella y la abrazo para consolarla- no debes preocuparte de nada, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?- le pregunto Riza angustiada- le iras a contar a Roy todo lo que has averiguado y quizás pierda a mi hijo.

-Yo no le diré nada Riza- ella lo miro con los ojos aun rojos por el llanto pero se percibía una leve esperaza y alegría en ellos- te prometo que de mis labios no saldrá una palabra, pero tu si tendrás que hacerlo, Roy tiene derecho a saber que es padre.

-¡El no tiene ningún derecho!. Se aprovechó de mi y me abandono, el no lo llevo nueve meses dentro, ni a velado a su lado cada ves que Damian a estado enfermo, ni lo ha visto crecer, así que no me vengas a hablar de sus derechos.

Riza trataba de parecer mas molesta de lo que realmente estaba, pero por alguna extraña razón le era prácticamente imposible enfadarse con Maes, quizás porque sabia que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-No te negare que lo que hizo Roy fue horrible, y personalmente creo que Damian es un premio que no merece, aun. Pero tu hijo necesitara un padre y a pesar de lo que tu puedas creer de el, Roy no es una mala persona, el debe hacerse responsable por ustedes dos.

-Maes, realmente estamos bien así, para que complicar las cosas- Riza mas suplicaba que explicaba.

-Lo se, por ese motivo te daré tiempo. Se que necesitas pensar y asumir todo lo que esta ocurriendo, pero es algo que tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano, y mientras mas pronto lo hagas, menos dolor le causaras a Damian.

-Te entiendo, pero la verdad es que no se como hacerlo.

-Tómatelo con calma, y recuerda que si tu o Damian necesitan cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pueden contar conmigo- Maes consulto su reloj y se puso de pie- Debo marcharme, necesito realizar una llamada urgente, si lo deseas te puedo acompañar a casa de Katrine.

-Preferiría que no, como me dijiste ase un momento, tengo demasiado en que pensar- Riza se despidió con un gesto de la mano, y Maes busco rápidamente una cabina telefónica, debía hablar con Roy para lograr que demorara su regreso a ciudad del Este.

-Alo, Havoc. Habla el teniente coronel Hughes, necesito hablar con el coronel Mustang..

-Teniente coronel, lo siento mucho, pero el coronel Mustang a salido fuera de la ciudad esta mañana, y no ha informado cuando regresara.

-¿Sabes a donde fue?- Maes sentía una mala corazonada que comenzaba a desesperarlo.

-Si, fue a ciudad del Este, lo mas probable es que ya este por llegar allí…-Maes no oyó el resto de la conversación, consulto la hora y corrió rumbo a la estación de trenes, si tenia suerte, quizás aun lograra alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a su casa, si Roy llegaba antes de que el le advirtiera la que sucedía, no quería ni imaginar lo que podía ocurrir si se encontraba con Riza.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Al entrar en la apacible soledad del vestíbulo, Riza al fin se sintió aliviada. El haberse enterado de la identidad de Roy, el parentesco de Damian con la señora Katrine y la conversación que había sostenido con Maes, habían producido en ella un gran desgaste mental.

Subió despacio las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al cuarto que Damian ocupaba y donde suponía encontraría a Katrine, oyó la vos de esta que la llamaba.

-Riza, querida, apresúrate. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Riza cruzó el umbral de la puerta del cuarto, sus ojos ámbar se posaron sobre Roy que platicaba animadamente con Damian, cuando los ojos de el se encontraron con los suyos, Riza dio un grito que jamás escapo de sus labios, luego la habitación se fue quedando en penumbras y ella cayo desvanecida al suelo.

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les hay gustado el chap y recuerden que la próxima semana estará aquí el chap 7.

Agradezco a todos los que sigue la historia y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Walku- chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y aunque esta la actualizo mas lento porque me demoro mas en hacer los chap, espero que la sigas y poder contar con tus opiniones, gracias.

**Kamy-chan**: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y ya veras que en el siguiente chap Roy tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones.

**Sakumo:** Muchas, muchas gracias, me subes un montón el animo, y ay veras que las cosas se complican aun mas cuando Roy tenga que decidir que hacer, así que nos leemos en el próximo chapter.

**Alchemist souma**: Primero que nada, te pido mil disculpas por la ortografía, pero la verdad es que no soy mala, SOY PESIMA, te juro que hago lo posible por entregar el chap lo mejor posible, pero a veces igual fallo así que te prometo intentar poner el doble de atención, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Hanae**: Espero que te aya gustado el chap, aunque se que muchas quedaran intrigadas hasta la próxima semana así que intentare publicar antes para que puedas leer, ciao amiga y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Unubium:** Espero que te haya gustado el chap y cuento contigo para la próxima actualización, ciao.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Espero que te haya gustado el chap, y se que quedo demasiado intrigante al final pero esa es la idea, que lean con ganas el próximo chapter, así que ya sabes, espero tu opinión, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este chap también te hay gustado, recuerda que la próxima semana hay actualización segura, y quizás con un obsequio de navidad.

**Xris:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, y la verdad es que este me demoro mas en actualizarlo ya que hago los chap de principio a fin, el alianza de papel, como es una adaptación cambio partes, nombres, lugares, etc., pero mantengo la historia casi completa, en cambio aquí debo trabajar el doble para que todo calce ala perfección con lo que sigue, así que ya sabes, cada viernes actualización segura.

**Al Shinomori**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, y como lo ves Roy y Riza ya se reencontraron, aunque no fue precisamente la mejor manera, ahora solo queda esperar como reaccionara Roy con todo lo que esta pasando y si Maes dirá algo o mantendrá su promesa, así que ya sabes amiga, esperar hasta la próxima semana, un beso gigante, vale black.


	7. Chapter 7 Tercer encuentro, cambio de pl

Hola a todos, aquí esta la actualización semanal, y como regalo de navidad esta aquí el capitulo 8, así que podrán leer por dos, espero que les gusten, ciao.

Capitulo 7: Tercer encuentro, cambio de planes

Cuando Riza fue nuevamente conciente de su cuerpo sentía que le pesaban mucho los parpados, por lo que supuso que seria a causa de la pasadilla que acababa de tener. Le hubiese gustado permanecer tendida allí, pero recordó que Damian tenia que tomar las medicina y comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Su promete impresión fue la de que estaba nuevamente envuelta en la pesadilla, pero al ver que el rostro preocupado de Roy se volvía cada ves mas nítido, recordó lo que realmente había ocurrido.

-No te levante aun, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- el tono de la vos de Roy no reflejaba ninguna emoción, y Riza pensó con un alivio estupido que no la había reconocido.

Riza recorrió el cuarto con la mirada y al notar que ella y el alquimista estaban solos se puso nerviosa.

-¿Dónde esta la señora Katrine?

-Llevo nuevamente e Damian a la cama, cuando te trajimos aquí se levanto para poder verte, esta muy preocupado por ti.

-Creo que iré a verlo- Riza intento levantarse, pero Roy sujetando la suavemente de los brazos lo obligo a acostarse nuevamente.

-Por favor Riza, no hagas esto mas difícil, no te encuentras bien y mi madre lamo el medico, así que esperalo aquí sin…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Maes apareció con aspecto de haber corrido mucho antes de llegar allí, miro primero a Riza que parecía aterrada y luego a Roy que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Hola Roy, me alegra verte. ¿Podrías salir un momento?, debo hablar contigo a solas.

Roy asintió en silencio y abandono la habitación dejando a Riza desesperada si Maes no cumplía lo prometido, Roy se enteraría de toda la verdad.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Roy se dirigió con Maes a otra de las habitaciones y luego de asegurar la puerta se volteo a mirar a su amigo furioso.

-Gracias por comunicarme que Riza estaba aquí Maes- la ironía y la rabia en sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Hughes, pero al ver que Roy seguía furioso prefirió cambiar de expresión.

-Te llame a Central ase menos de una hora, pero Havoc me comunico que decidiste delantar tu viaje, y que ya deberías haber llegado al este, y aquí estas.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que ella esta acá?

-Desde hoy. ¡Vamos Roy!, sabes que te lo habría dicho si lo supiera de antes, pero ni traslado se retraso y solo hoy llegue aquí. Fui a visitar a Gracia y me la presento.

-¿Te reconoció?

-Lo dudo- mintió rápidamente Maes- ¿Y a ti?

-En un comienzo creí que si, en cuanto me vio se desmayo. Pero mi madre dice que se debe a la preocupación de los últimos días, apenas ha comido y dormido. Además, al despertar no me ha dicho nada.

-Puede ser, ya ha trascurrido mucho tiempo, tu mismo dijiste que nunca te vio el rostro- Roy asintió y miro a Maes angustiado.

-El niño… ¿Realmente es su hijo?- Roy no sabia por que se sentía tan mal en pronunciar aquellas palabras, como si la advertencia que le hizo su amigo, de que Riza ya estaría casada y con hijos se estuviera cumpliendo.

-Si. Por lo menos es lo que todos me han dicho.

-Entonces, esta casada- concluyo Roy con vos dura ay cierta amargura en el rostro.

Maes tuvo la tentación de decirle que si, ya que sabia que eso podría mantener e Roy lejos de Riza hasta que esta decidiera decirle la verdad, lo que dadas las ultimas circunstancias, podría tardar mucho. Pero la expresión angustiada de su amigo lo decidió por la verdad.

-La verdad, es que creo que no. El padre del niño murió poco antes de que este naciera, Gracia no me dijo nada más. Poro, no te hagas ilusiones Roy, puede que tena una fila de pretendientes o incluso que este comprometida para casarse.

-Tienes razón.- Roy suspiro y se sentó en la cama- No se que hacer, jamás pensé encontrármele de esta manera. No te negare que durante el viaje pensé que me gustaría volver a verla pero no así, creí que la había matado de la impresión.

-Roy, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes una odias en mi casa, por lo menos hasta que el niño se encuentre mejor y Riza pueda regresar a su casa.

Roy miro molesta a su amigo y ser puso de pie dispuesto a salir

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que le haga algo?.

-Claro que no, pero ¿Qué pasara si ella te reconoce? Recuerda que en este momento ella es la protegida de tu madre no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia que la rondaras en tu propia casa.

-¿Quién te dijo que la rondaría?

-Si te hubiese visto la cara de idiota que tenias cuando estabas con ella, pensarías lo mismo que yo. Reconoce que aun te ocurren cosas al verla.

Roy asintió resignado y su amigo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como señal de apoyo

-Entonces ¿Te iras conmigo unos días?- pregunto Maes esperanzado.

-Creo que no, temo una mejor idea- le dijo Roy decidido.

-Así, ¿Que harás? ¿Le pedirás que te perdone por lo que ocurrió ase seis años o iras y le contaras que fuiste tu e que la secuestras te pero que no tenias intenciones de abusar de ella?

-No seas idiota Maes, claro que no puedo decirle eso, por lo menos aun no.- dijo Roy molesto- Lo que planeo hacer es aun mas fácil.

Roy sonrió triunfante provocando que su amigo entornara los ojos en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Qué harás esta ves Roy?

-Simplemente conquistarle, ella nenecita un esposo y un padre para su hijo.

-Estas demente si crees que ella caerá tan fácil, además recuerda que esta el niño de por medio.

-Lo se, y lo utilizare a mi favor. El chico me agrada y ceo que yo también a el. Según mi madre, Riza adora a Damian, y si eso me sirve para acercarme a ella, y no me mieras con esa cara, recuerda que eras tu el que me decía que deba formar una familia, y quien sabe, quizás soy un buen padre y esposo.

Roy salio dejando a su amigo preocupado, no podía convencerse de que en tan poco tiempo tantas cosas pudiesen salir mal, quizás si todo resultaba come su amigo lo planeaba, Damian podría tener al fin a su padres juntos.

Con una sonrisa en los labias salio de la habitación pensando que Roy debía ser muy idiota para que jamás se le pasase por la cabeza que Damian pudiese ser su hijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

El resto del día se convirtió en un suplicio para Riza, aunque le suplicó al medico que a verla, que dejara marchar a Damian a casa, el le aconsejo que le diera reposo por lo menos otros cuatro días mas, al final resignada, aceptó lo que le destino le ponía como una prueba

Y pensó que por lo menos, cuando regresara a su hogar, el general Grumman que había viajado por motivos de trabajo, ya estaría de regreso para animarla.

Damián esta encantado con Roy, y Riza no podía desconocer que se portaba de maravillas con el chico; le contaba historias sobre viajes y cosas que había hecho, y respondía paciente sus preguntas que ni eran pocas. Así que como Damian estaba acompañado por Roy, ella paso la mayor parte del día ayudando a Katrine con la casa y a preparar la cena, lo único que quería era evitarlo, ya que temía que en cualquier momento le exigiera la verdad, pero al parecer Maes había cumplido sus promesa por que Roy no daba señales de haberla reconocido..

Luego de dejar a Damian dormido, Riza fue a su habitación para arreglarse un poco, y se sintió como un estupida al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había esmerado por verse bien.

Estaba conciente de que una parte de ella odiaba a Roy por todo lo que había echo y el daño que ella y Damian tuvieron que pagar por su culpa, pero su otra parte, la que aun conservaba a la muchacha de 17 años, seguía profundamente enamorada se aquel joven de mirada enigmaticé y sonrisa encantadora.

Cuando llego al comedor noto los ojos de Roy fijos en ella y sintió como se le arrebolaban las mejillas, tomo asiento y trato de parecer lo mas serna posible.

Katrine estaba tan feliz con la visita de su hijo que no paraba de hablar y de hacer miles de preguntas que Roy le respondía de buena gana, de ves en cuando Roy se dirigía a Riza para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre ella y Damian, pero ella las contestaba en forma breve o dejaba simplemente que Katrine lo hiciera por ella

Riza noto con algo de remordimiento que Roy no solo era un joven muy atractivo, sino que además era listo, atento y sabia agradar a las personas y pensó que quizás, si ella no hubiese huido de el asía seis años, y en ves de eso le hubiera dado una oportunidad, lo mas probable seria que ahora las cosas fueran muy distintas.

Cuando al fin terminaron de cenar, Riza que apenas había comido, se disculpo por retirarse tan temprano a dormir, argumentando que estaba cansada y que había prometido a Gracia acompañarla a la mañana siguiente a la prueba de su traje de novia.

-Si gustas puedo acompañarte, muero de ganas por conocer a la novia de Maes debe ser una santa si lo acepto como novio- Roy le sonrió y Riza sintió que ya no era capas de seguir soportando esa farsa, aso que se puso de pie para marcharse.

-Muchas gracias señor Mustang- dijo Riza en todo educado- pero prefiero ir solo, creo que es un asunto solo de mujeres.

Roy asintió sin sentirse ofendido, ya que estaba seguro de que es seria su respuesta. La vio dirigirse hacia las escaleras y llevado por un impulso la siguió, llamándola luego:

-¡Riza!- ella volteo sorprendida al verlo al pie de la escalera sonriéndole- Roy- le dijo- me llamo Roy.

Nuevamente sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas y subió deprisa hasta su cuarto. Roy por su parte sentía que su plan, marchaba a la perfección.

De regreso al comedor su madre lo miro entre molesta y divertida.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?, si continuas así terminaras asustándola.

-¡Por favor mama!, es apenas unos años menor que yo, no pretenderás que acepte que me siga llamando "señor Mustang"- dijo Roy sonriendo.

-Ella no es como la clase de chicas con las que sueles salir- le respondía Katrine en tono reprobatorio- así que si tus intenciones no son buenas, aléjate de ella.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Qué tengo mal gusto para elegir a mis novias o que quieres que salga con Riza?

-Veo que has captado el mensaje, ella es una muchacha hermosa, además es bien educada y lista. Sería una excelente esposa.

-¡¿Para mi?!- pregunto Roy incrédulo, no podía convencerse de que su propia madre pretendía casarlo con Riza.

-Por supuesto que para ti, tonto. Ella no tiene novia, así que deberías darte prisa.

-Pero mama, ella tiene un hijo.

-Lo se, y me encantaría tenerlo como nieto, así que por favor piensa en lo que te dije.

Roy se puso de pie para irse a dormir y beso a su madre en la frente.

-El la chica mas hermosa que he visto, y Damian me agrada mucho, así que me lo pensare.

Katrine sonrió y Roy pensó que esa ves la vida le estaba dando la segunda oportunidad que tanto había soñado.


	8. Chapter 8 Un rival

Capitulo 8: Un rival

Riza leía concentrada. Damian había conseguido que Roy llegara temprano de unos cuantos asuntos que deba solucionar y lo tenia prisionero en la habitaron, así que ella tenia la tarde libre.

Roy entro despacio en la sala, sabia que solo encontraría a Riza allí y al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Tras dos días de su llegada al este, los avances que Roy había logrado con ella no avían sido mucho, pero sin embargo ya se notaba mas cómoda en su presencia, y a veces lograba que le sonriera, además ya lo llamaba por su nombre.

Permaneció apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola. Era mas hermosa de cómo solía recordarla, sin embargo sus ojos ámbar conservaban la misma expresión de melancolía que años atrás, quizás eso se debiera ala prematura muerte de sus padres, contemplo sus labios y sintió deseos de besarla, probar nuevamente lo que esa noche le robo.

Unos cuantos mechones de su cabello se soltaron de la traba y resbalaron hacia su rostro, Roy se acerco y se arrodillo ante ella, volviéndole colocar el cabello en su lugar, luego le acarició las mejillas y le sonrió, provocando que Riza se ruborizara notoriamente.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna ves que eres un verdadero ángel?- Riza negó bajando la vista y fingid que volvía toda su atención al libro, Roy se separo de su lado y se sentó en el sofá frente a ella. El silencio en la sala era total, sin embargo no resultaba incomodo, Riza intentaba concentrarse en lo que leía pero el saber que Roy estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos la ponía nerviosa y no le permitía concentrarse, solo al cabo de unos minutos el volvió a dirigirle la palabra:

-Mi madre no deja de recordarme lo hermosa y maravillosa que eres…- Riza clavo sus ojos ámbar en Roy que estaba serio, no entendía a que venia ese comentario- yo opino lo mismo, Riza, eres lo mas maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida.

-Debo irme- se apresuró a responder ella.

Riza se puso rápidamente de pie dispuesta a salir, pero Roy la sujeto de la muñeca logrando retenerla frente a el. Podía ver como sus ojos ámbar reflejaban la ansiedad y el miedo que le provocaba la situación, y si embargo sabia que el no le era indiferente; se inclino lentamente así ella, podía sentir su respiración agitada al saber que iba a besarla, pero en un repentino cambio de ida, deposito el beso en su mejilla.

-Todo lo que he dicho esta tarde es cierto Riza, jamás te mentiría con una cosa así- le susurro Roy antes de apartarse de su lado y dirigirse hasta la puerta para salir de la casa.

Riza se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo como el corazón quería salírsele del pecho y notando aun el contacto de los labios de Roy sobre su rostro. El había tenido intención de besarla, de eso estaba segura, pero quizás también para el estaba todo sucediendo demasiado rápido.

¿Pero que hubiera ocurrido si el la hubiera besado? ¿Hubiera sido ella capas d apartarlo de su lado o se habría entregado nuevamente a el sin ningún impedimento como lo hizo aquella noche años atrás?

No podía ser tan tonta, estaba enamorándose de alguien a quien debía odiar, de alguien que ni siquiera la recordaba. Sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas sobre sus labios y con rabia se seco los ojos, oyó que llamaban a la puerta y se dirigió sin gana a abrir.

Gracia la miro preocupada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-Riza ¿Qué te ocurre?, estas muy triste- la joven la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se lanzo a llorar a sus brazos.

-Creo…que aun sigo enamorada de Roy.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Roy camino intranquilo hacia el cuartel, quería ver a Maes y contarle lo ocurrido, pero temía que su amigo pensara que estaba apresurando demasiado las cosas. Un aparte de el estaba segura de que había hecho bien en no besar a Riza, sin embargo se sentía frustrado, sus instintos lo traicionaban cada ves que estaba cerca de ella.

Seria mejor no contarle a Maes lo ocurrido, por lo menos hasta que supiera que pensaba Riza.

-Necesito pedirte un favor- fue lo primero que dijo el alquimista al estar a solas con su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?- le pregunto Maes algo preocupado ya que desde su regreso al este Roy se comportaba muy extraño.

-Quiero una cita- dijo Roy despreocupado mientras se balanceaba sobre las patas de la silla.

-¿Conmigo?

-No idiota, con Riza.

-Claro, le llevare una nota y flores de tu parte, ¿deseas alguna otra cosa?- respondió Maes de forma mordaz.

-Vamos, dame el gusto. Solo necesito que quedes con Gracia uno de estos días en algún sitio, y por supuesto que ella valla con Riza y casualmente yo iré contigo.

-Y tu aprovecharas para ligarte la lejos de su hijo.- le reprocho Maes con vos dura

-Damian no es el problema Maes, solo que no quiero mezclarlo en esto. El chico es demasiado importante para Riza como para utilizarlo a mi favor.

-Que cambio Roy, me sorprendes- Maes lo miro un minuto antes de preguntarle- ¿Y para ti Roy? ¿Es importante Damian para ti?

Roy se sonrojo al entender la indirecta de su amigo al hacerle aquella pregunta. Durante los últimos días, solía pasar mucho tiempo con Damian, el niño le exigía mucho tiempo y atención, y a el le agradaba dárselo, no para agradar a Riza o complacer a su madre, sino que porque a el le hacia bien. Por primera ves en su vida estaba descubriendo una faceta que por mucho tiempo evito: ser padre.

-Ese no es el punto, ¿me ayudaras?- Roy lo miro sonriente hasta que Maes suspiro resignado y asintió.

-Mañana es sábado así que tengo libre, hablare con Gracia haber que puede hacer. Bueno Roy, creo que es hora de que te marches, aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y debo ir a cenar con mi novia.

Roy asintió y dejo a su amigo después de hacerle prometer que haría todo lo posible por conseguir la cita. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de Grumman hasta que este lo llamo.

-Coronel Mustang- Roy salio de su ensoñación y saludo formalmente a su superior- Tengo buena noticias para usted. Ya he firmado su solicitud, y podrá integrarse al cuartel desde el lunes.

-Ha sido muy amable conmigo general Grumman- la conversación quedo interrumpida al ver a Riza que se aproximaba hacia ellos, se acerco al general y miro algo avergonzada a Roy.

-Querida, me alegra mucho verte- Grumman abraso a su nieta ante un atónito Roy que no podía creer que ella tuviera algo que ver con su superior-. Coronel Mustang, le presento a mi nieta, Riza, la verdad es que quería que la conociera ase bastante tiempo, pero no s dieron las posibilidades.

-Hola Riza, me alegra encontrarte aquí- Roy le sonrió a la joven y luego se dirigió nuevamente a Grumman- General, creo que he tenido el agrado de disfrutar de la compañía de su nieta estos días, ella y Damian se alojan en casa de mi madre.

-¡Que sorpresa!, eso facilitara las cosas- dijo Grumman alegremente.

-¿Qué cosas abuelo?- Pregunto Riza segura de lo que se proponía el general: casarla con Roy, ya que para su abuelo lo mas importante era que cuando el faltase ella y Damián estuvieran en buenas manos, y si el candidato era un militar con un rango alto, mucho mejor.

-Nada querida, nada. Pero ¿Cuándo regresaras a casa?, ¿Cómo esta Damian?

-Regresaremos mañana, eso me dijo el medico y Damian esta mucho mejor aunque te extraña muchísimo.

-Yo también, así que iré mas tarde a verlo, y aprovechare de llevar tu solicitud Roy, el lunes te quiero a primera hora aquí,.me serás de gran ayuda- Riza noto como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago por las palabras de sus abuelo.

.He pedido mi traslado al este- dijo Roy que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento- tengo algunos asuntos importantes que me mantendrán aquí.

Riza se ruborizo al notar los ojos de Roy sobre ella, pero en cuanto vio a Frank Archer que se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban, se puso lívida. No quería que Roy se enterara de que le había propuesto matrimonio.

-Buenas tardes general Grumman, coronel Mustang- inmediatamente a Riza le quedo claro que ambos militares no se agradaban, por la forma despectiva en que Archer se refirió a Roy y por la mirada fría que el dirigió el alquimista.

-Creo que ya no son tan buenas Archer. Riza ¿Te espero para acompañarte a casa?- Roy noto como Archer miraba a Riza incrédulo y luego le miraba desafiante a el, por lo que supuso que no era el único interesado en la nieta del general Grumman.

-Gracias Roy, pero no Serra necesario, me iré con mi abuelo.

-Riza, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?- pregunto Archer a la joven – a solas- dijo en tono gélido a notar la insistente mirada de Roy sobre Riza.

Ella asintió silenciosa y lo siguió haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no gritar furiosa, odiaba que la tratara como si le perteneciera.

Roy la siguió con la mirada, pero le era imposible, desde donde se encontraba poder oír lo que hablaban; pero por la rabia contenida en el rostro de Archer, y la expresión seria de Riza supo que no era una conversión agradable.

-Tranquilo muchacho, ella sabe cuidarse sola- Grumman apoyo una mano en el hombro de Roy en señal de comprensión- El teniente coronel Archer me ha pedido la mano de Riza en matrimonió, pero la decisión final le corresponde a ella. Pero como Riza aun no le da una respuesta afirmativa o negativa Archer no pierde las esperanzas.

-¿Cree que ella acepte casarse con el?- le pregunto Roy con evidente frustración.

-Eso no lo se muchacho, pero quizás, aun estés a tiempo de voltear la balanza a tu favor. No te negare que mi nieta es extremadamente terca y muy racional, pero es una mujer, Roy. Y una mujer obedece siempre a lo que le dicta su corazón.

"Su corazón", pensó con tristeza Roy; eso era lo que el quería ganar, el problema es que aun no sabia como lograrlo. Ella se protegía de todo, el no podía saber que pensaba ni que sentía, y temía que el fuera el culpable de que ella se comportara así.

-Creo que me iré a casa general, espero que nos veamos mas tarde- Roy le hizo el saludo militar y camino la más rápido que pudo hasta la salida del cuartel, no se sentía capas de seguir soportando el ver a Riza con Archer.

Cuando Riza al fin se reunió con el general Grumman, notaba las mejillas calientes a causa del mal rato. Archer le había exigido explicaciones por la confianza que parecía tener con el joven alquimista y le dio un día de plazo para que abandonara su casa.

Si la discusión hubiera ocurrido en otro lugar que no fuera el cuartel, ella lo habría mandado al demonio, pero sabia que si montaba en escándalo allí, la mayoría de los militares que la conocían por ser la nieta del general Grumman, esparciera el rumor del supuesto triangulo amoroso Mustang- Riza- Archer, y no quería imaginar la cara de Gracia o lo que le diría su abuelo si eso llegase a ocurrir.

-¿Pasaste un mal rato querida?- le pregunto el general al ve lo silenciosa que iba su nieta camino a casa de Roy.

Riza se encogió de hombros mientras el general seguía conduciendo, pero al recordar las duras palabras de Archer le pregunto algo triste:

-¿Crees que tuve una mala actitud esta tarde?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que Frank dice que le debo respeto y consideración, ya que todos saben que el me ha pedido matrimonio y aunque yo no le he contestado, no cree que sea correcto que me vean con el coronel Mustang.

-Roy Mustang es un joven excelente, y no tengo ningún inconveniente en que vean a mi nieta en su compañía- Grumman miro de soslayo a su nieta que se ruborizo.

-Frank dice que Roy tiene muy mala fama en Central…con las chicas- le replico Eriza en tono triste, al recordar las palabras de Archer cuando le pregunto si quería ser una mas de las tantas chicas que habían pasado por Roy.

-Pensé querida, que tu, entre todas las personas de esta ciudad, serias la que menos atención prestarías a las habladurías- Riza comprendió la indirecta de su abuelo y bajo avergonzada la vista.

-Lo siento, no debí creer lo que decían.

-No es a mi a quien debes pedir disculpas, si quieres mi opinión, es que no apresures tu decisión. Frank es un excelente militar y no me cabe la menor duda de que sus intenciones contigo son serias, pero el no despierta la pasión que pude ver hoy en tus ojos, creo que eso se lo debemos al joven Mustang.

-El no me ha dicha nada abuelo- se apresuro a decir la joven, sin embargo recordó lo ocurrido en la tarde y se puso nerviosa.

-Lo se querida. Cuando yo era joven, solía salir con bastantes jovencitas, supongo que mi fama seria muy parecida a la de Roy, sin embargo una mañana, cuando iba camino al cuartel vi a tu abuela caminando por el parque, y en ese momento supe que ella seria la mujer de mi vida, con la que compartiría todo; nos conocíamos desde niños, sin embargo jamás pensé, hasta esa bendita mañana que ella seria mi gran amor. Muchos años después, ella me confió que siempre había estado enamorada de mí.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo abuelo?, Roy solo lleva un par de días en la ciudad.

-Exacto, Roy pidió un par de días de vacaciones para venir a ciudad del Este, y sin embargo, hoy acabo de firmar su solicitud de traslado a este cuartel. Quizás, el al igual que yo, descubrió una tarde que la muchacha que se desmayo en sus brazos seria la mujer de su vida.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que paso? Y ¿Por qué me presentaste a Roy si sabias que lo conocía?- Riza no podía creer que su abuelo fuera capas de enterarse de todo l que ella hacia o le ocurría.

-Fue divertido ver lo nervioso que estaban, y todo me lo contó Katrine, no pretenderás que salga de viaje y no me preocupe por lo que les pueda ocurrir a mi nieta y a mi bisnieto, para eso existe el teléfono, aunque tu lo recuerdes muy poco.

Riza sonrió y en un impulso lo beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias abuelo.

-De nada querida, solo recuerda que quiero ve pronto una boda, y no me refiero a la de Gracia, sino a la tuya.

----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Ya esta, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la sorpresa, y agradezco a todos os que siguen la historia semana a semana.

Ahora agradeceré a los que me dejan su opinión:

**Alchemist Souma**: Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, y espero que te haya gustado mi pequeño presente, así que nos vemos la próxima semana.

**Walku-chan**: Espero que te hayan gustado ambos chaps, y espero que esta historia no les resulte tan estresante como la otra aunque tardo mas en actualizarla, gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos luego.

**Al shinimori**: Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa, dos chap por navidad, y como ves a Roy ni siquiera se le paso por la cabecita la posibilidad de ser padre, pero quizás mas adelante…, un beso amiga, que tengas lindas fiestas.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Las cosas se complican, pero pareciera que todo va en buena dirección, esperemos que siga así, cuento contigo la próxima semana, ciao.

**Hanae**: Espero que hayas podido leer estos chap, de ambas historias y que te hayan gustado, y te deseo amiga un muy feliz cumpleaños, estés donde estés te mando mil bendiciones, por que 15 años no se cumplen todos los días, así que ya sabes, desde aquí muchos besos y un gran abraso. Tu a miga, vale black

**Neko-O**: Espero que te hayan gustado los chap, y esta ves iban por dos así que por lo menos pudieron leer el doble, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Lo prometido es deuda así que espero te haya gustado mi pequeño presente para todas ustedes, que tengas una hermosas fiestas, ciao.

**LES DESEO A TODOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, PARA USTEDES Y SU FAMILIA, QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA Y LLENE DE GRACIAS SUS HOGARES ESTA NOCHE BUENA, SU AMIGA ,VALE BLACK.**


	9. Chapter 9 Una cita de a tres

Capitulo 9: Una cita de a tres.

-¡Roy! ¡Roy!, despierta- el alquimista abrió asustado los ojos y se sorprendió aun mas al ver al pequeño que lo miraba con ojos ansiosos.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba de la cama y se sentaba a su lado.

-Volvemos a casa, con mi abuelo. Solo quería despedirme, mama aun esta arreglando algunas cosas y me escape para venir a verte, ella no quería que te molestar.

Rápidamente Roy logro recordar que era sábado y que Riza había decidido volver esa mañana a su casa ya que Damian, según el medico, se encontraba bastante bien, al mirar al chico sintió una punzada de dolor, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia, la casa se sentiría terriblemente silenciosa y vacía sin el.

-Espera un segundo, me visto y voy a dejarlos.

-No es necesario, el abuelo mando a que nos recogieran, el coche nos esta esperando. Solo quería agradecerte por todo, ahora podrás volver a ocupar tu habitación.

-Creo que prefiero ocupar esta, así cuando tu vuelvas para visitarnos tendrás tu propio cuarto, ¿Qué te parece?- Roy le revolvió el cabello y sonrió al ver la alegría en el rostro del chico.

-Me gusta la idea, solo espero que mama me deje venir a quedarme, a ella no le gusta tenerme lejos por mucho tiempo.

-Eso tiene solución, traemos a Riza contigo, ella también es bienvenida en casa, creo que mi madre la aprecia mas que a mi.- Ambos rieron y Damian se poso de pie para marcharse y le tendió la mano a Roy para despedirse.

-No vemos luego, estas invitado a ir a la casa cuando gustes.

-Lo haré Damian, te lo prometo- le estrecho la mano y en un impulso involuntario lo atrajo hacia el para abrasarlo y depositarle un beso en la frente- En cuanto tenga un tiempo te iré a buscar para que pasemos la tarde juntos. Confía en mí.

Al oír que Riza lo llamaba, Damian salio de la habitación dejando a Roy solo y sumido en sus pensamientos, jamás imaginó que el hecho de que Riza y Damian se marcharan de la casa podía afectarle tanto, sentía que estaba perdiendo a su familia.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

- No puedes dejarme sola Riza, he sido muy paciente por la enfermedad de Damian, pero el matrimonio será pronto y tu aun no has preparado el vestido- Gracia miro suplicante a Riza logrando que le sonriera- Solo será esta tarde, lo prometo. Veremos lo de tu vestido y luego nos juntaremos con Maes, a el también le gustaría verte.

-¿Y que hago con Damian?, mi abuelo llega tarde del cuartel, y no puedo dejarlo solo.

-Lo llevamos con nosotras, a el también le sentara bien tomar un poco de aire. Los últimos días han sido muy estresantes.

Riza acepto sin mucho animo, sabia que Gracia tenia razón, ella estaba comprometida para ayudar a su amigo y el accidente de Damian había complicado todo, luego, la llegada de Roy genero nuevos conflictos en su corazón y necesitaba descansar, quizás si hablaba con Maes podría saber que era lo que realmente pretendía el joven alquimista.

Luego de una agotadora sesión de prueba para su vestido, Riza, Gracia y Damian, que parecía mas feliz que nunca con su recuperada libertad, se dirigieron al parque donde se encontrarían con Maes.

-Riza- la llamo Gracia- ira quien viene hacia nosotras-.

Riza noto como su estomago se encogía al ver acercarse con paso decidido a Frank Archer, estaba conciente que la presencia d e Roy en ciudad del este era una molestia para el, y que trataría de apresurarla para que tomara sus decisión, decisión en la cual ni siquiera había pensado.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para intentar escondernos- murmuró Riza- No me dejes sola Gracia, ayer Frank fue bastante desagradable conmigo.

- Buenas tardes señoritas, Riza, es un placer encontrarme contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué haces? ¿Esperas a alguien?- le pregunto esperanzada la chica, no le hacia demasiada ilusión pasar al tarde junto a el, y menos con Damian que no lo soportaba.

- No, solo paseaba, pero creo que me he visto recompensado al encontrarte- Frank le sonrió y le recoloco un mecho que se escapaba de su cabello, y Riza enrojeció el recordar que Roy había hecho exactamente lo mismo la tarde anterior, con la diferencia que ella sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

- Maes- murmuro Gracia angustiada al ver acercarse a su novio, el cual iba acompañado de Roy. Riza y Archer también voltearon a ver, y la expresión de este se endureció al ver acercarse al alquimista.

-¿Pensabas juntarte con el?- Riza negó nerviosa, lo que menos ilusión le hacia era un enfrentamiento entre ambos militares, sin la presencia de su abuelo, podía pasar a mas que amenazas verbales.

Damian al ver a Roy corrió hacia el para abrasarlo, al alquimista lo tomo en su brazos mientras el niño le platicaba de lo que habían hecho esa tarde.

Riza comprendió inmediatamente al ver la mirada calculadora de Archer sobre Roy y su hijo, que estaría analizando el gran parecido entre ambos, seguramente mas de alguien que los viera juntos en ese momento, daría por hecho de que Roy era el padre del chico.

-Es increíble lo mucho que se parecen- dijo Frank en tono calmado y frió- Si no supiera que tu y Mustang solo se conocen de unos cuantos días a tras, pensaría que Damian es su hijo.

Riza sintió como la sangre se el subía a las mejillas, y Gracias para socorrerla se apresuro a llamar a Maes.

-Teniente coronel Archer, le presento a mi novio Maes Hughes, supongo que ya se conocen- ambos asintieron y se dieron un leve apretón de manos- El teniente coronel también se siente asombrado por el gran parecido que existe entre Roy y Damian, supongo que es una de esa extrañas coincidencias de la vida- Gracia sonrió dando a entender que el asunto no tenia mayor importancia.

-Hola Gracia, es un placer conocerte.- Roy le tendió la mano y la chica entendió inmediatamente por que su amiga estaba tan enamorada de Roy, no solo era guapo, la palabra que mejor lo describía era encantador.

-También lo es para mi. Veo que Damian y tú se han hecho muy buenos amigos.

-Creo que si, solo espero que su encantadora madre no piense que soy una mala influencia para el- Roy observo a Riza que el devolvió la mirada algo turbada, no habían hablado mucho desde lo ocurrido la tarde anterior en la sala ya que Riza excuso estar demasiado cansada y prefirió irse a dormir sin cenar.

- No por el momento.- dijo Riza para dar por finalizada la conversación.

- Creo que si Riza supiera lo que se cuente de ti Mustang, no permitiría que su hijo estuviera contigo- Archer sonrió despectivo pero no logro borrar la sonrisa de los labios del alquimista.

-Quizás, pero las habladurías son eso Archer, habladurías. En cambio, si ella supiera como eres tu realmente, creo que ni siquiera permanecería a tu lado.

Maes intuyo el peligro de la situación, Roy y Archer no era la primera ves que tenían problemas, a Frank siempre le molesto que Roy destacara dentro de los militares y si ahora estaban interesados en la misma mujer, las cosas serian mucho peor.

- Creo que deberíamos continuar con nuestro paseo antes de que se haga mas tarde-dijo sonriendo Maes y le ofreció el brazo a su novia, observo que Riza tomaba a Damian de los brazos de Roy y lo tomaba de la mano para poner distancia entre ella y los dos militares que iban a su lado.

-Espero que nos les importe que me una a ustedes- dujo Archer- aunque si prefieres, Riza, podríamos ir a otro lugar.

-Creo que ella prefiere seguir con el grupo, eres demasiado peligroso y desagradable como para arriesgarla a irse sol contigo.

-Eres un maldito arrogante Mustang, juegas con todas las chicas y piensas que también tienes derecho a poner tus ojos en las chicas que están comprometidas, ella no es como las mujerzuelas con las que sueles meterte. Yo la quiero como mi esposa, no solo para meterla en mi cama.

La paciencia de Roy pareció agotarse y sin darse cuenta le pego un puñetazo a Archer que lo tumbo en el piso.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Archer, jamás he pensado en aprovecharme de ella.

-Lindas palabras, pero a la hora de los hechos no creo que seas tan…consecuente- Archer sonrió de forma desagradable- Supongo que abandonas Central para huir de unos cuantos "problemas", no Mustang.

El alquimista se puso libido y apretó los puños con fuerza, y se acerco dispuesto a golpear nuevamente a Archer que se había puesto de pie y le desafiaba con la mirada, Maes lo sujeto del brazo y con una mirada le indico a Damian que miraba asustado y a Riza que parecía al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Basta!- grito ella- ¡Basta! Supongo que ya estarán satisfechos, demostrando su absurda hombría. Yo no necesito un hombre a mi lado y no soy pertenencia de ninguno de los dos y tampoco soy una mercancía. No quiero volver a verlos nunca más.

Riza toma a Damian de la mano y con paso rápido se encaminó de regreso a su casa, sintiendo que nada de lo que hubieran dicho hecho después de lo que vio podría haberla herido todavía mas.

Roy tuvo el intento de seguirla, pero Maes se lo impidió, sujetándolo del brazo.

-Necesita pensar, Roy. Solo dale tiempo para que aclare lo que siente.- el alquimista asintió de mala gana y dejo a su amigo solo para que se despidiera de su novia, la sita había sido un autentico fracaso.

Frank se aproximo a el sonriendo, claramente se notaba que estaba satisfecho con el resultado de lo ocurrido.

-Tarde o temprano ella ser mía, Roy. Cuando sepa la clase de cobarde que eres, correrá a refugiarse a mis brazos y espero que eso sea luego, muy luego- el sonido de su risa le retumbo en los oídos y pensó que necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto, Archer no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Riza se despertó sobresaltada, pero un nuevo golpe en la ventana la hizo ponerse de pie. Se cubrió con la bata y se asomo solo un poco para ver quien seria el imprudente que molestaba a esa hora.

Roy. Nuevamente sintió como los recuerdos la invadían al verlo de pie frente as u ventana esperando a que ella saliera, al verla el le hizo un gesto para que bajara. La noche era fría y si su abuelo sabia que estaba fuera a esas horas la regañaría, pero al verlo allí, de pie, y sabiendo que seria capas de pasar allí toda la noche la decidió a bajar.

Salio hasta una de las puertas del jardín, Roy al verla parada allí, cubierta con la bata y aun descalza, pensó que todas sus buenas intenciones se irían al tacho de la basura. Pero trato de controlar su imaginación y recobrar su compostura para solucionar ese problema.

-Lamento haber molestado, se que es tarde pero no podía dormir, me porte como un idiota esta tarde y se que deberías odiarme, pero no quiero que lo hagas…- el resto de lo que le iba a decir se le olvido, el tenerla cerca y contemplar sus ojos lo perdía, ella lograba que perdiera la cabeza.

- Eres un tonto Roy Mustang- Riza lo miro muy seria pero luego le sonrió- También se me paso el enojo, solo que no se que hacer contigo. Llegas y tratas de cambiar mi vida, Frank y yo teníamos algo, no un compromiso pero si una especie de acuerdo y tu en menos e de una semana me confundes y ya no se que hacer.

-¿Lo amas?- Riza se sorprendió con la pregunta pero al ver la expresión angustiada del chico negó con la cabeza- Me alegro ir eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sube el ego?- le pregunto ella bromeando.

-No, solo porque se que puedo hacer esto sin sentirme luego culpable- Roy aprisiona a Riza contra el muro y juntos sus labios con los de ella. La beso con la pasión contenida por todos esos años y al notar que ella le respondía y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, supo que eso estaba bien, siempre lo había estado, solo que demoro muchos años en darse cuenta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que le haya gustado el chap, y recuerden que el próximo viernes la siguiente actualización.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y a los que dejan su opinión así que.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este chap te haya gustado y confió en contar contigo para el próximo, también te deseo un lindo cambio de año.

**Al Shinomori**: Como ves, ya se puede ver mas un poco de la relación de Roy con Damian y espero que te haya gustado el chap, se que detestas a Archer (yo lo arborezco) pero a un es necesario así que tenemos que aguantarlo por unos chap mas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos luego. Que tengas un feliz comienzo de año.

**Beautifly92:** Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Y la verdad es que el abuelo de Riza aun ni sospecha que Roy sea el padre de Damian. Solo quiere casarla y piensa que Roy es una buena opción porque ve a Riza interesada en el, espero que el chap te haya gustado, ciao

**Xris**: Como ves, la relación de Archer y Roy no es muy buena, pero el esta tomando medidas extremas, solo esperemos que resulten, espero que te haya gustado el chap, y nos leemos el próximo viernes, felices fiestas.


	10. Chapter 10 Quisas una oportunidad

Capitulo 10: Quizás una oportunidad

Riza noto como los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a llenar la habitaron. La cual se iba tornando clara nuevamente.

Apenas había logrado dormir unas cuantas horas pero sin embargo no se sentía agotada, por el contrario sentía el corazón alborotado, con una mezcla de alegría y miedo que no experimentaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos para intentar dormirse nuevamente, pero el recuerdo de la imagen y los labios de Roy sobre los suyos volvieron a acelerarla el pulso así que decidió levantarse.

Aun no podía creer lo que avía ocurrido hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás. Todo parecía ser parte de unos de sus tantas ensoñaciones pero sin embargo esta ves estaba segura de que era real; Roy estaba interesado n ella y ella aun lo amaba con locura.

Bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, aunque Damian y su abuelo no se levantarían hasta por lo menos una media hora mas. Nesecitaba hablar con alguien, contarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo, podría ir a ver a Gracia, su amiga siempre disponía todo su tiempo y atención para escucharla y tratar de ayudarla, seguramente no tomaría a bien lo ocurrido, para ella Roy aun era una persona que no le inspiraba confianza y temía que fuera a dañar a Riza nuevamente, ni siquiera la amistad que el alquimista sostenía con Maes lograba hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Como si hubiesen encendido una luz en su cabeza Riza encontró a la solución perfecta a sus problemas, Maes Hughes. El le había prometido ayudarle en lo que nesecitase, y ahora lo nesecitaba, además el era el mejor amigo de Roy y Katrine le había dicho que entre ellos no había secretos por lo cual de todas maneras se enteraría de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, si es que ya no lo sabia.

Así que con la sensación de haber decidido lo correcto Riza se apresuro a ir a alentar a Damian, esperaría hasta que su abuelo se hubiese dirigido al cuartel y luego iría a hablar con el militar.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Riza camino deprisa por los pasillos, como era Domingo poca gente se encontraba en ellos, así que temía encontrarse con su abuelo que seguramente la interrogaría para saber que motivo la llevaba a visitar a Maes.

Agradecía no haber llevado a Damian, ya que el chico no hubiera dudado en ir a hacerle una visita a su abuelo, Gracia lo cuidaría hasta que ella regresara, ella no había hecho demasiadas preguntas, pero Riza noto en sus ojos que pensaba que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Al llegar ala oficina de Hughes se encontró con Vato Falman que salía en ese preciso momento.

-Señorita Hawkeye, que gusto de verla. ¿Desea hablar con el general Grumman?- pregunto sonriente el joven.

-La verdad es que no- dijo Riza un poco nerviosa- Bueno…nesecito hablar con el teniente coronel Hughes.

Riza percibió la cara de sorpresa del militar, todos la conocían como la nieta del general Grumman y la mayoría sabia que Frank Archer había pedido su mano, seguramente se preguntaría que pretendía visitando a Maes pero trato de disimular su turbación con una sonrisa.

-En seguida le comunico al teniente coronel de su visita, pase- Riza entro a al oficina mientras el militar cruzaba otra puerta para anunciarle a Maes de su llegada, al cabo de un minuto Falman regreso y la insto a pasar donde Hughes.

- Valla Riza, esta si que es una linda sorpresa, no esperaba verte tan luego y menos de la pelea de ayer, pensé que me odiarías por el resto de mi vida por haber invitado a Roy.

Maes sonrió y le indico a la joven una silla para que tomara asiento, mientras el hacia lo mismo.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera pensé en eso. Maes, nesecito que me aconsejes.

-¿Has tenido algún problema con Roy? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- pregunto en un tono mucho mas serio del que solía utilizar comúnmente.

-No es un problema real, pero…la verdad es que anoche fue a mi casa a disculparse y bueno…nos besamos- Riza noto como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, no podía creer que le estuviera contando eso a l mejor a migo de Roy.

-¿El te forzó o fue consentido?

-Solo ocurrió Maes, nada más. Supongo que ambos lo queríamos.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Que Roy es el padre de mi hijo y no lo sabe, el ni siquiera me recuerda, y que no creo ser capas de poder decírselo.

Maes sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al pensar que estaba jugando a dos bandos, por un lado era el migo incondicional de Roy, que conocía todos sus secretos pero que sin embargo le ocultaba que tenia un hijo, y por el otro era el confidente de Riza a la cual hacía creer que Roy no la recordaba.

-Bueno Riza, creo que la verdad debe salir a la luz tarde o temprano y personalmente creo que mientras antes sea , mejor para todos- Riza intento protestar pero una mirada de Maes la callo- Ya te dije una ves que pienso que Damian necesitará un padre y que Roy no es una mala persona después de todo, además tu misma puedes ver que se llevan de maravillas y si ustedes dos se quieren, no se que estas esperando.

- No dudo de lo que Roy siente por Damian, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por mi. El cree que soy una persona, ¿Qué crees que pensara cuando se entere de la verdad?.

-Creo que eso no lo sabremos hasta que se lo digas, no es necesario que sea hoy ni mañana, solo hazlo, y si lo deseas yo puedo estar contigo en ese momento.

Riza asintió silenciosa, sabia que Maes tena toda la razón pero sin embargo el miedo seguía siendo mas fuete que ella, pero lo intentaría.

-Vamos, Riza, cambia esa cara, eres demasiado linda par estar tan triste, además no creo que a Roy le gustaría verte así. Te acompañare hasta fuera del cuartel, nesecito tomar un poco de aire, estos papeles me terminaran matando.

Antes de abrir la puerta esta se abrió dejando pasar Roy, el alquimista miro algo sorprendido a Riza que se ruborizó notoriamente y luego a Maes que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mirando a Riza.

-Solo vino a darme un mensaje de Gracia, así que no comiences a pensar estupideces y a actuar como un idiota. ¿Venias a hablar conmigo?- Maes se volvió a dejar caer en una silla y espero la respuesta de su amigo.

- Bueno, si. Pero podemos dejarlo para más tarde.

-Perfecto porque tengo bastante trabajo, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Riza a su casa? Creo que tendrán mucho de que conversar.

Ambos jóvenes comprendieron la indirecta y Roy juro mentalmente que mataría a Maes en cuanto estuvieran solos nuevamente, pero le tendió el brazo a Riza que dudo un segundo pero luego lo acepto.

Riza se dejaba guiar sin ni siquiera saber a donde iba, aun Roy no le decía absolutamente nada y temía que le mencionara lo ocurrida la noche anterior, sabia que eso había cambiado definitivamente la relación que habían sostenido hasta ese momento.

Se alejaron un poco del cuartel, lo suficientes como para no ser vistos. Roy la soltó despacio y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Sabes que debemos aclarar lo que ocurrid anoche?

Riza asintió silenciosa, no sabia porque lo así en lo mas profundo de ella solo quería salir corriendo y huir lo mas lejos posible de el, Roy la descontrolaba.

-Riza, lo que paso anoche no fue algo del momento, yo realmente deseaba hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo- ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos y Roy le acaricio la barbilla- no se que me ocurre contigo, solo se que te nesecito a mi lado, pero también nesecito saber si puedo formar parte de tu vida, jamás te forzaría, por favor, créeme.

-Roy, tu apenas me conoces. No sabes quien soy realmente y temo que cuando lo descubras no te guste lo que encuentres.

-Todos guardamos nuestros pequeños secretos Riza, ese no es un motivo para rechazarme- Roy noto como se el encogía el estomago, Riza dudaba de lo ocurrido, ella no lo quería en su vida.

-Solo te pido tiempo, para conocernos. Luego veremos.- ella le sonrió algo triste, aun recordaba la noche anterior y lo ilusionada que se sentía la tenerlo cerca, pero ese era su mundo de fantasías, ahora ella debía velar por el bienestar de su hijo.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Archer? ¿Aun le darás esperanzas?- Riza se quedo un momento en silencio, eso era algo en lo que n siquiera había pensado, pero de una cosa estaba segura, ella no sentía nada por el.

-Creo que eso el algo que debo solucionar luego, pero lo haré sola- Roy asintió y vio que ella se disponía a marcharse- No veremos luego Roy, si quieres. Puedes venir mañana a cenar a casa, Damian se pondría muy feliz.

-Estaré ahí, descuida- Riza se despidió con un gesto de la mano y el al observo alejarse un poco antes de regresar al cuartel, debía hablar urgentemente con Maes, pero antes de llegar a la entrado un grito le hizo detenerse, se volteo sorprendido al ver a Riza que se acercó a el y lo beso inesperadamente dándole apenas tiempo para reaccionar y responderle.

Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió nuevamente y noto que estaba algo ruborizada.

-Nos vemos mañana, en la cena- fue lo único que dijo antes de echar a correr y perderse en el camino

Roy se llevo los dedos a los labios mientras sonreía, ella por primera ves lo había besado, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho al sentir un puñetazo que lo tumbo en el suelo.

-Te advertí que no te acercaras a lo que es mió Mustang, ahora me las pagaras muy caro- Archer lo miro con odio y se dirigía hasta dentro del cuartele dejando a Roy aun desconcertado.

-----------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------

Hola a todos, me alegra que les haya gustado el chap de la semana pasada y espero que disfruten este. Como siempre agradezco a todos os que leen la historia y en especial a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

Xris: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, también es una de mis favoritos entre los que tengo escritos. Como ves Riza tiene las cosas un poco mas claras, pero no todo será tan fácil así que ya sabes, nos leemos el próximo viernes.

Al Shinomori: Amiga, como ves aquí esta la publicación semanal, espero que el chap te haya gustado y se que odias a Archer paro aun tendremos que soportarlo un tiempo mas, espero que estés bien y que podamos hablar pronto, un beso, te quiero mucho.

Ladyhyoga: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero poder seguir contando contigo, gracias por seguir mi historia.

Rinsita-chan: Me alegra que esta historia también te haya gustado y espero que no te decepcione, gracias por el apoyo, ciao


	11. Chapter 11 Venganza

Capitulo 11: Venganza.

La noche se estaba volviendo helada, así que Riza se envolvió un poco mas en su abrigo y se acerco a Roy, que caminaba despacio a su lado cargando a Damian que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

La luna comenzaba a asomar, resaltando con su brillo plateado y espectral las tranquilas calles de ciudad del este. Riza observo por un momento a Roy y lo comparo mentalmente con el muchacho que había conocido seis años atrás. Físicamente casi no existían cambios, pero el brillo de su mirada y su firma de actuar mostraban cuanto había madurado.

Siguieron caminado un poco mas en absoluto silencio, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se sentía incomodo, tenían una comunicación en la cual las palabras no eran necesarias, simplemente nesecitaban la compañía del otro.

Iba poco mas de un mes desde la llegada de Roy a Ciudad del Este, y a pesar de que el y Riza no tenían una relación formal, la mayoría de sus cercanos daban por hecho de que existía mas que una simple amistad entre ellos.

Sus encuentros solo se limitaban a lagunas cenas y paseos con Damian los días que Roy tenia libre, una rutina que sin embargo se fue haciendo placentera para ambos, sin prisas que pudiesen estropearlo todo y sobre todo, dándose el tiempo necesario para conocerse.

Antes de llegar a casa, Riza supo que ese era el momento que había esperado durante toda la tarde, así que se propuso romper el silencio.

-Mañana hablare con Frank- dijo ella en tono despreocupado pero observo de reojo a Roy para ver el efecto que tenían sus palabras.

-Entonces debo suponer que ya has tomado un desicion con respecto a el- dijo Roy algo tenso, ya que a pesar de que su relación con Riza había mejorado bastante ella aun no se atrevía a hablar con Archer para aclarar las cosas.

-Siempre la he tenido clara Roy, solo que me ha tomado algo de tiempo aceptarla.

-¿Qué le dirás?- pregunto el alquimista.

-Que no puedo casarme con el- respondió Riza segura y se encontró con la mirada de Roy que la veía expectante- Porque estoy interesada en otro hombre.

-¿A si? ¿Y quien es el afortunado?- Le pregunto Roy bromeando.

-No quería decírtelo pero si insistes- Riza se encogió de hombros y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación-. Es un alquimista estatal, el problema es que es demasiado arrogante y algo vanidoso.

-Bueno, no creo que ese sea ningún problema- le dijo Roy acercándose un poco mas a ella- Porque el también esta enamorado de ti.

El joven alquimista le dio un corto beso en los labios y sonrió al notar que Riza se había sonrojado, eso era algo que le encantaba de ella.

-Démonos prisa, ya se hace tarde y Damian debe estar exhausto, jugo toda la tarde. Además, si quieres, podemos dejarlo dormido, y así tu y yo aprovechamos de pasear un momento por el jardín.

-Hoy no, Roy. Mañana tienes mucho trabajo y a mi abuelo no le haría mucha ilusión que ande paseando por allí sola contigo en plena noche; además, mañana será un día largo.

Roy comprendió que Riza estaba preocupada por la conversación que tendría que tener con Archer, así que le pareció que era mejor no presionarla.

-Lo se pequeña, y se que tienes razón solo que me cuesta separarme de ustedes.

Riza dejo que su cabeza reposara un momento en el hombro de el y eso la hizo sentirse extrañamente triste.

-A mi también Roy, a mi tan bien.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

-Se que el retraso de la boda te ha afectado, pero me alegra que seas tan comprensiva con Maes- Riza ayudaba a poner la mesa mientras Damian jugaba con un cachorro que Roy le había obsequiado esa mañana, Riza no podía dejar de pensar, que si Roy supiese la verdad, tal ves seria un excelente padre para su hijo.

-No podía hacer otra cosa, aunque Maes no se llevaba bien con su padre y a pesar de que hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían a el su muerte le ha afectado. No podía exigirle que nos casáramos si el esta desvastado emocionalmente.

-Tienes rabón, además, así tendrás mas tiempo para prepararlo todo.

-Si, y quizás tu y Roy se animen y decidan casarse también. No seria maravillosa una boda doble- Gracia dijo todo esto bajito para evitar que Damian la oyera, pero Riza podía darse cuenta por la ilusión en sus ojos, de que su amiga le había dado muchas vueltas a esa idea en su cabeza.

-Entre Roy y yo no existe nada- respondió Riza con las mejillas arreboladas

-Aun nada en concreto, es verdad, pero solo hace falta mirarlos un poco para poder darse cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

-Y según tu, ¿Qué es lo que sentimos?

-Lo obvio Riza, que están enamorados, hasta tu abuelo lo dice y, por cierto, opina que hacen una linda pareja.

-Eso no quiere decir que nos vallamos a casar, solo estamos tratando de conocernos mejor y…-Riza trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para justificar su cercanía con Roy pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-Roy se lo dijo a Maes, se quedara en el este porque quiere formar una familia y establecerse.

Riza noto como el corazón se le aceleraba, recordó que una ves Roy le pregunto que le parecería a ella que el se estableciera en ciudad del este y ella no supo que contestar, ahora se sentía mucho mas confundida que esa ves.

-¿Qué harás si el te lo propone, Riza? Recuerda que a Frank Archer aun no le has dado una respuesta, y dudo que Roy sea tan paciente.

-No sabría que decirle si eso llegase a ocurrir. Tengo terror a decirle toda la verdad y que luego me odie por eso- Riza contemplo a su hijo, el quería a Roy, pero, ¿que pasaría si ambos se enterasen de la verdad?

-Algún día tendrás que decírselo Riza, a ambos. ¿Qué harás con Frank?

-Hoy hablare con el. Acordamos juntarnos en el parque a las cuatro. Gracia ¿tu podrías…?

-Claro, yo cuido de Damian, no me gustaría que pasara un mal rato. Riza, hay algo que creo debes saber, hace un par de días Frank pidió la ficha y los antecedentes de Roy.

-¿Para que?- pregunto Riza tratando de parecer tranquila, pero sentía un mala corazonada. Archer detestaba a Roy, de eso no tena dudas y sabía que quería alejarlo del cuartel del este a cualquier precio.

-Según le dijo a Maes, nesecitaba confirmar unos datos, pero luego lo encontró husmeando en los archivos antiguos, de ase seis años, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-De que Frank sospecha de que Roy y yo nos conocemos de antes y teme de que Damian sea su hijo- Riza se cubrió el rostro con ambas manaos; si eso ocurría estaría perdida, Roy no le perdonaría que le hubiera ocultado la verdad.

-Frank es astuto, y el parecido entre Damian y Roy es demasiado obvio. Supongo que debe estar furioso y desea vengarse de Roy.

-Lo se, pero ya no pocemos dar marcha a tras.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Riza se acerco con paso vacilante hasta donde Archer la esperaba, le tendió la mano como saludo, pero al ver que el la retenía sin intenciones de soltarla, ella lo miro molesta y se soltó de manera lago brusca.

-Frank, me alegra que hayas podido venir, tenemos que hablar- Riza tomo asiento pero trató de mantener las distancias, no quería que el pensara que trataba de conseguir un nuevo plazo.

-Ya era tiempo, Riza. He sido demasiado paciente contigo.

Riza noto como se le secaba la boca y, aunque le molestaba admitirlo, reconoció que le temía a Archer. No podía entender como en un momento cruzó por su cabeza la posibilidad de casarse con el.

-Lo se, y realmente siento todo esto, pero no era una decisión fácil y lo sabes. Tengo un hijo por el que velar, no puedo pensar solo en lo que a mi me conviene.

-¿Y que decisión has tomado, Riza?- Frank hablaba tranquilamente, pero Riza podía percibir en el frió de sus ojos que l ya sabia la respuesta.

-Frank, realmente te quiero mucho, pero…no puedo casarme contigo- Riza clavo los ojos en el suelo y noto que las manas le temblaban- yo estoy… interesada en otra persona.

-Mustang- afirmo Archer con una risa despectiva- es increíble que me hayas rechazado por ese idiota.

-Roy no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión, Frank; además, lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

-Es cierto, pero, ¿sabes lo que se comenta en el cuartel?- Archer sonrió al notar la expresión de angustia de Riza.- Comentan que Roy Mustang tiene una nueva conquista, ¿sabes quien es?- Riza negó mordiéndose la lengua de rabia e impotencia- Nada mas y nada menos que la hermosa nieta del general Grumman, con esto querida Riza, tu reputación andará por los suelos, ¿o es que acaso no sabes que Mustang tiene fama de mujeriego? Jamás salio con la misma chica por más de dos semanas, creo que su record fue un mes.

-Eso son solo habladurías- dijo Riza tratando de controlarse, quería golpearlo y salir corriendo de allí, deseaba llorar de la rabia pero ella no demostraría debilidad.

Frank se rió nuevamente y le acarició la mejilla a la joven que se aparto molesta.

-Eres tan ingenua, querida. Te aseguro que es verdad y si quieres puedes preguntárselo a Mustang, no creo que sea tan descarado como para mentirte sobre eso; incluso tu abuelo sabe de la fama que tiene, me extraña que no te lo haya advertido.

La verdad es que Riza suponía que Roy había salidos con otras mujeres, pero recordó las palabras de su abuelo; quizás Roy había encontrado en ella lo que no halló en las demás, Archer estaba molesto y solo quería herirla.

-No me importa la vida de Roy, puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana- Riza se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, ya había hablado con Frank y no tenia nada mas que hacer en ese lugar.

-Te dejara igual como ha hecho con las otras, en cuanto consiga lo que desea de ti ya no le serás útil, pero quizás, ya lo ha conseguido- ante ese comentario Riza le borro la sonrisa de una bofetada.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme a si, no tengo que rendirte cuentas.

-No te enfades, querida, solo era un comentario; yo se que no eres de es clase de mujeres, además tu y Mustang solo se conocen de hace algunas semanas ¿o no?

Riza noto un nudo en el estomago, por la forma en que Archer la observaba supo que sospechaba parte de la verdad. Su gran secreto.

-Sabes que es así, además, debo regresar a casa- Riza camino unos cuantos pasos cuando Archer la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Sabes algo, querida? Hace un par de días encontré casualmente unos archivos en los que informaba del traslado temporal de algunos jóvenes militares de Central al cuartel del este, uno de ellos era el mayor Roy Mustang, pero eso fue hace casi seis años atrás- Archer noto como el miedo se apoderaba de Riza y sonrió satisfecho por el resultado de sus palabras.

-No entiendo a que viene todo eso- respondió ella nerviosa.

-Valla Riza, te creía mas lista, pero si lo quieres así… Veras, Damian y Roy se parecen demasiado, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, no creo que sea un parecido casual, algo que va en la sangre. En un comienzo trate de convencerme de que no era posible porque ustedes no se conocían, pero no te imaginas mi sorpresa al enterarme que Mustang estuvo en esta ciudad hace seis años, el tiempo suficiente como para que sea el padre de tu hijo.

-Hablas estupideces- Riza se soltó y retomo su camino, no podía permitir que Archer conociera su secreto.

-Mustang no lo sabe ¿verdad?- Archer sonrió y volvió a sujetarla- No me interesa saber que loco deseo te hace regresar a su brazos, pero si me gustaría saber como llegaste a su cama.

-Solo buscas una manera de vengarte, no caeré en tu juego- Archer la miro furioso, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión y volvió a sonreírle.

-No te negaré que eme he preguntado mucho como es posible que Mustang no sepa que tiene un hijo, además el realmente parecía no conocerte hasta hace una cuantas semanas atrás. Es realmente curioso, ¿no lo crees?

-Eso esta claro, Damian no es su hijo- dijo Riza tensa.

-Claro que lo es, y el miedo en tus ojos me lo confirma, querida. Mustang no sabe que tiene un hijo, y tu abuelo se esfuerza en atribuir la paternidad a un supuesto novio muerto, creo que esto da para pensar demasiado.

-¿Y que es lo que has pensado tu, Frank?

-Bueno, creo que cuando Mustang vino al este hace algunos años, conocío a una linda jovencita y se aprovecho de ella, no existe ninguna otra posibilidad como para que ni siquiera recuerde tu nombre, no en Mustang. ¿O acaso si la hay Riza?

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Si que lo se, ¿sabes lo que le ocurriría a tu querido coronel si se le acusa de violación?

-El no hizo nada- le grito Riza furiosa.

-Lo más simple seria que le diesen de baja, pero te juro que yo no descansaría hasta verle en prisión.

-No tendrías con que demostrarlo, yo jamás validaría tu historia.

-Ese no es un problema Riza, la verdad no lo es todo, solo se requiere inteligencia y poder para hundir a un hombre, y la mala fama de Mustang ayuda mucho, me desharé de el aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

-Hablare con mi abuelo, sabrá lo que pretendes hacer.

-¿Acaso ya sabe lo que Mustang le hizo a su querida nieta?, no lo creo y estoy seguro de que no le gustara cuando se entere y dudo mucho que lo ayude. Cielos, querida, lamento que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto pero tu me has obligado, pero a pesar de lo mal que te has comportado conmigo te mostrar lo misericordioso que soy a cambio, claro esta, de que aceptes el trato que voy a hacerte, solo eso salvara a Mustang.

----------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap aunque se que se esta haciendo un poco mas pesada la historia. Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y por supuesto a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Como ves Riza si esta segura de lo que siente, pero lamentablemente Archer he descubierto la verdad y la usara a su favor, solo queda ver que ocurrirá. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga y de verdad espero que no me odies por el chap, pero mi mente avanza y avanza y luego de que ya tengo todo escrito me doy cuenta de los daños que puedo llegar a causar a los personajes( tengo una tendencia excesiva al sufrimiento y a complicar las cosas) pero ya veras, al final supongo que todo terminara bien ( lo supongo porque el final aun esta en proceso de desarrollo), así que espero contar contigo la próxima semana, y de nuevo disculpas, pero es necesario, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y se nesecitaba un poco de tensión, un beso amigo y nos leemos luego.

**Walku-chan**: Creo que luego de este chap odias mucho mas a Archer de lo que lo hacías la semana pasada, espero que te haya gustado el chap o por lo menos que lo entiendas porque es necesario, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego.

**Alchemis Souma**: Gracias por el apoyo pero ya veras que la historia toma un giro, para poder llegar al final, espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos luego.

**Hanae**: Hola amiga y muchas gracias por hacerte un tiempo para inatentar leer mis historias, se que para ti esta siendo muy difícil y por eso te agradezco el doble, espero que la historia te siga gustando y cuando se pueda hablaremos de nuevo, un beso tu amiga que te quiere, vale black.

**Ladihyoga**: Espero que te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Rinsita-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y espero que no me odies por este, por lo de las alertes te aviso que a veces la pagina no envía los correos a tiempo y los manda mucho después, por lo que te informo que cada viernes hay actualización segura, así es mas fácil, gracias por el apoyo, ciao.

**Neko-O**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me subes mucho el animo, espero que el chap te haya gustado y espero contar contigo para la próxima semana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12 Comprometidos

Capitulo 12: Comprometidos.

Roy caminaba deprisa a casa de general Grumman. La noche amenazaba tormenta, pero decidió que no importaba mojarse un poco si a cambio lograba hablar un momento con Riza.

Hacia cuatro días que ella lo evitaba. En un comienzo se excuso diciendo que se encontraba enferma, el quiso ir a visitarla pero ella se negó a recibirlo, sin embargo lo que realmente logro preocuparlo fue la platica que sostuvo aquella tarde con el general Grumman; el anciano militar quiso saber si entre ellos había existido algún altercado que pudiera explicar el comportamiento de su nieta, ya que Riza parecía deprimida y la había oído llorar la noche anterior. Sin embargo lo que el general se abstuvo de contarle, es que ya una ves, hacia seis años atrás, había visto esos mismos síntomas de melancolía y tristeza en su nieta, y no deseaba que viviera eso nuevamente.

Una ves dentro de la casa, Damian se abalanzó sobre Roy para llenarlo de preguntas y rogarle que se quedara a cenar con ellos.

-Por favor, Roy. Mama esta enferma y quizás, si sabe que estas aquí baje a cenar con nosotros- le rogó el chico. Roy miro a Grumman pidiéndole consejo, el hombre asintió y Roy sonrió a Damian.

-Tú ganas Damian, me quedare a cenar. General, ¿cree que podría hablar con Riza un momento?

-Creo que lo mejor será que subas, dudo que ella baje a recibirte- le dijo Grumman mientras lo guiaba y le indicaba cual era la habitación de su nieta- Espero que tengas suerte, la necesitaras.

Al quedarse solo, dudo un segundo de su decisión, pero reuniendo el valor que le quedaba en ese momento, llamo a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que rogó al cielo que ella no lo odiara por lo que haría, tomo la perilla de la puerta y se decidió a entrar al cuarto.

Su primer impulso al entrar y ver a Riza en cama, que lo miraba asustada y se cubría hasta la barbilla, fue el de disculparse lo mas rápido posible y huir de allí, pero recordando que quizás esa fuera su ultima oportunidad para saber que le ocurría a la chica, opto por quedarse aunque noto con cierta molestia que esta completamente sonrojado.

-Roy, pero, ¿Qué… que haces aquí?- le pregunto Riza al ver que el alquimista se había quedado paralizado en la puerta y la miraba de una forma extraña.

-Lo siento… siento, no debí entrar a si, llame a la puerta pero no me contestaste, y yo neseciataba hablar contigo, saber que estabas bien- el joven alquimista tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió hablando con un tono mucho mas seguro- Riza, nesecitamos hablar.

Riza sintió que la angustia acumulada durante esos días afloraría en cualquier momento y sin poder controlarse, rompería a llorar; pero estaba segura de que aquella actitud no solucionaría nada, lo mejor seria terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

- Roy, realmente te entiendo y lamento mi comportamiento de los últimos días, pero no me he sentido bien.

-¿Y por ese motivo no me permitías visitarte?- le reprochó el chico, sabia que ella no esta siendo sincera con el.

-Además, creo que nesecitamos tomarnos un tiempo- Riza noto el nudo en su garganta y como las lagrimas le quemaban ante el esfuerzo de no dejarlas escapar de sus ojos- Todo esto ha ido demasiado rápido, y la verdad es que yo… nesecito un poco de espacio y aclarar las ideas, saber que deseo hacer con mi vida.

- ¿Tomarnos un tiempo? ¿Aclarar ideas?- pregunto Roy confundido- ¿Qué estas intentando decirme, Riza?

Ella noto como se le secaba la boca, sabía perfectamente las palabras que sus labios deban pronunciar, sin embargo, por una extraña razón parecían negarse a hacerlo.

-Trato de pedirte, que por lo menos, durante unos cantos días no nos veamos, Roy- noto la mirada de alquimista, una mezcla de concusión y decepción y sintió el impulso de decirle que olvidara todas las estupideces que había dicho y que siguieran todo tal como estaba antes.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto con vos gélida el alquimista- ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes tenerme apartado de ti?

- Solo unos días, lo prometo. Luego te llamare para comunicarte mi decisión.

-Supongo que haga lo que haga no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que solo me queda respetar lo que me pides, pero Riza, por favor, antes de tomar una decisión piensa en como eso nos puede afectar a los tres.

Riza asintió silenciosa, notando que su resistencia emocional ya no soportaría mucho y rogando para que Roy se marchara luego y de esa forma poder desahogarse tranquila.

- Sobre Damian, ¿puedo venir a verlo en las tardes?- pregunto Roy mientras contemplaba a la chica triste y angustiada que tenia al frente, Grumman tenia razón, algo estaba hiriendo a su nieta.

-La verdad, es que preferiría que no- Riza lo miro sintiéndose culpable, pero sabia que no seria capas de verlo cada tarde en casa y no sentir el impulso de estar a su lado- no hasta que halla tomado una decisión.

-Comprendo- Roy camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y se giro para despedirse- Una ultima pregunta, Riza- ella lo miro con ojos asustados, pero trataba de mantener la calma- ¿Archer tiene algo que ver en todo esto?

Ella negó cabizbaja, y Roy le dedico una leve sonrisa, no importaba lo que ella le dijera, sabía por la angustia reflejada en sus ojos que le estaba mintiendo.

Se despido de Grumman y de Damian con una excusa poco creíble sobre trabajo acumulado que había olvidado y rápidamente salio de la casa, la noche estaba extrañamente calida, sin embargo el sentía frío. Decidió que caminaría hasta su hogar, no quería que Katrine lo llenara de preguntas interrogándole sobre la salud de Riza y como se encontraba Damian.

Una punzada de miedo se apodero de pronto de el, quizás, ella… se había enterado de la verdad. No, eso no podía ser, si no lo había reconocido al primer momento no había posibilidades de que lo reconociera ahora, si eso hubiera ocurrido ella se lo hubiera dicho.

Una gota le cayó en el rostro. Lo que esperaba, pensó suspirando resignado, comenzaría a llover. Apuro el paso pero antes de habar andado una gran distancia la lluvia comenzó mucho mas fuerte y al cabo de unos minutos estaba complemente empapado, y cuando llego a casa y su madre lo recibió regañándolo, no pudo percibir que la lluvia no era lo único que había mojado el rostro de su hijo.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

La mañana era resplandeciente, sin embargo Riza notaba que a su alrededor todo parecía extrañamente opaco, se levantó desganada, apenas había podido dormir por que la visita de Roy la había alterado completamente, impidiéndole apartar su mente de aquel problema.

"La verdad o el engaño", ninguno de las dos soluciones parecía ofrecerle un final feliz, solo conseguiría lastimar a las personas que amaba: Damian, su abuelo y a Roy.

Así que reuniendo la determinación que la caracterizaba comenzó a arreglase para salir. Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, ya no podía retrasarlo mas a pesar de que su corazón fuera sacrificado por aquella causa.

----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Roy llego temprano a al oficina, durante los últimos días el sueño parecía ser un premio que el no merecía y prácticamente estaba despierto toda la noche, así que había optado por llegar a primera hora al cuartel y si tenia suerte Maes lo visitaría antes del comienzo de la hora laboral para animarlo un poco.

Aun no recibía respuesta de parte de Riza, Grumman tampoco parecía saber mas que el y se limitaba a informarle que seguía bien de salud y que a pesar de aun estar un poco triste, por lo menos había decidido salir de su habitación.

No podía explicarse que había ocurrido par que ella actuara así con el. Se había comportado como un perfecto caballero con ella y lo que era peor, le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella sin siquiera dudarlo, y ahora ella jugaba con sus sentimientos.

¿Pensaría ella que le estaba mintiendo? ¿Habría creído todas las cosas que Archer había dicho sobre el? Roy dejo caer los brazos sobre el escritorio y escondió el rostro en ellos. Archer también tenia que ver algo en todo este asunto, de eso estaba seguro. Riza cambio mucho desde el día en que había ido a hablar con el, y su reacción no había sido la que el esperaba, ella parecía triste en ves de aliviada por romper el acuerdo que tenia con ese idiota, pero ¿realmente lo había hecho?

La llamada en su puerta saco a Roy de sus meditaciones, y al ver a Maes que le sonreía desde el umbral le devolvió el gesto aunque algo desganado.

-Nuevamente has dormido mal, luces horrible.- le dijo Maes a su amigo.

-Eso da igual, no tengo para quien lucir bien.

-Realmente debes estar mal para que me digas eso, hace unos cuantos meses atrás jamás habría esperado oír una respuesta así salir de tus labios.

- Hace unos mese atrás no sabia que volvería a ver a Riza.

-Hablando de ella, creo que hay algo que puede alegrar tú mañana, amigo- Maes sonrió y le tendió a Roy un sobre que le arrebato rápidamente de las manos.

-Es de Riza- Roy lo miro esperanzado mientras intentaba abrir la nota con dedos torpes.

-No te ilusiones demasiado, es una invitación a cenar para esta noche, Gracia me la dio para que te la entregara, nosotros también iremos.

-Si quiere verme es por algo- dijo el alquimista mientras leía nuevamente la nota, intentando encontrar algo que a su amigo se le hubiese pasado por alto- Dijo que no hablaría conmigo hasta que hubiese tomado una decisión.

-Supongo, y espero por ti que sean buenas noticias. Así que nos veremos esta noche- Maes le hizo un saludo con la mano y lo dejo nuevamente solo, Roy sonrió como hacia muchos días no lo hacia, si Riza quería verlo, era porque su decisión estaba tomada. Si era la que el esperaba, no pensaba alejarse nunca mas de su lado.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Riza sonreía casi por inercia mientras oía la conversación que Maes sostenía con Gracia y su abuelo, Roy llevaba diez minutos de retraso pero Maes le había informado que habían llegado unos informas de ultima hora y que lamentablemente Roy tenia que terminarlo, pero que no dejaría de asistir a la cena.

Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, y sin embargo notaba como el reloj avanzaba increíblemente rápido, era una especie de burla a la angustia que le atenazaba el alma, una agonía dolorosa hacia el final de sus sueños.

El llamado a la puerta la saco de la contemplación del reloj, sin darle tiempo a nadie mas, corrió a abrir, pero antes de que la puerta mostrara a su visitante, su corazón ya le había dicho que no se equivocaba, era Roy.

El la contemplo un momento. Con el sencillo vestido y el cabello suelto, además del leve maquillaje le pareció encantadora, le recordaba a la chica de hacia seis años atrás pero con la madures de la Riza que el conocía hoy y de la cual se había enamorado.

-Luces hermosa- dijo Roy algo turbado, ella solamente lo miraba y noto aun la tristeza en sus ojos, Riza le sonrió y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo beso fugazmente en los labios. Ella lo miro asustada y trato de escapar sintiéndose avergonzada de su comportamiento, pero Roy fue mas rápido y atrayéndola hacia el , logro unir sus labios con los de ella y la beso con pasión, de forma apremiante por todos aquellos días de separación, rogando para que ese fuera el momento indicado para acabar con toda esa tortura.

Riza respondió al beso, pero recordando donde estaban y por que estaba allí, lo aparto suavemente de ella, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir- fue lo único que dijo antes de encaminarse a la sala donde esperaba el resto de los invitados.

- Me alegra verte muchacho, ya pensaba que eso papeles te tendrían ocupado hasta tarde- le dijo Grumman sonriendo- Aun no sabemos cual es el motivo por el cual mi querida nieta nos ha reunido aquí hoy.¿Acaso tu lo sabes?- el anciano miro a ambos jóvenes pensando que quizás esa fuera idea de ambos, pero Roy niego rápidamente.

-Yo estoy tan sorprendido como usted, general, se lo aseguro.

Riza nerviosa ante el comentario de su abuelo insto a todos a pasar al comedor, mientras tomaban asiento, un nuevo llamado a al puerta la hizo retirarse de la sala, al cabo de unos minutos regreso acompañada por Frank Archer. El milita saludo a todos y cuando saludo a Roy le sonrió triunfante, el alquimista no se intimido, pero un frió extraño se deposito en su estomago, algo en la actitud del militar no le agradaba.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Grumman se esforzaba por crear un ambiente grato pero Roy no podía dejar de mostrase un poco molesto por Archer ya que este se había sentado al lado de Riza y trataba de acaparar su atención. Cuando ya habían terminado el postre, Archer se dirigió al general Grumman.

-General Grumman, creo que tenemos una noticia muy agradable que darle- Archer tomo una de las manos de Riza y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, sin embargo sus ojos ámbar seguían fijos en la mesa.- El motivo de esta cena, era para comunicarle a usted, y a los apreciados amigos de Riza, que ella hace uno días a aceptado ser mi esposa.

Roy sintió que le faltaba el aire, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad que Riza se casaría con ese hombre. Roy la miro a los ojos pero ella rehuyo su mirada y una ola de ira se apodero de el: ella había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Grumman los miro sorprendidos al igual que Gracias y Maes que luego se fijo en la expresión gélida de Roy.

-¿Es verdad eso querida? ¿Has decidido casarte con Frank?- le pregunto Grumman dudoso de que lo que oyó fuera verdad.

-Si abuelo, me casare con Frank… , dentro de dos semanas.

Eso fue más de lo que Roy podía soportar, no solamente había decidido aceptar casarse, sino que también tenía decidido cuando. Tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía, se puso de pie con una copa en la mano.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacer un brindis por los novios- miro a Archer que le sonreía despectivo y se llevo a los labios una de las manos de Riza para besarla y luego la observo a ella que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, y espero que no se arrepientan nunca de esta decisión- vació de un trago el contenido de la copa y la tiro al suelo- Me alegra mucho, Riza que hayas tomado tu decisión, solo espero que lo hayas hecho a conciencia.

Abandono rápidamente la sala y salio de la casa dando un portazo. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, se sentía herido y engañado, quería gritar, huir de todo aquello pare sabia que eso no era posible. La odiaba. La odiaba por haber hacho que la amara de esa manera desesperada, para luego abandonarlo, por habar destruido sus sueños junto a ella y haberle robado lo que planeaba para su vida.

Corrió rumbo al parque donde la había visto por primera ves y se juro a si mismo que se olvidaría de ella, aunque para eso necesitara un poder sobrehumano, Riza Hawkeye había muerto esa noche para el.

------------------------------------------0-----------------------------

Fin del Chat, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, aunque se que a muchos quizás no, pero e necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, axial que:

**Rinsita-chan:** Ahora si espero que no me odies, supongo que fue un chap bastante triste pero es necesario, supongo que no te equivocaste con lo que le había propuesto Archer. Espero contar contigo la próxima semana, ya falta poco para el final.

**Alchemist Souma**: Realmente la verdad es un arma de doble filo, y no solo para Riza sino que tan bien para Roy, ahora solo queda saber como van a desenredar todo este embrollo, nos leemos la siguiente semana.

**Xris:** Yo odio a Archer, podría decir que es el personaje al que mas detesto del anime, axial que quizás por eso no lo puedo escribir como una buena persona, como ya ves el miedo a lo que pueda pasar esta separando a Roy y a Riza, ninguno quiere decir la verdad y están creando un abismo, solo queda esperar para saber quien será el primero en saltarlo para acortar la distancia, nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**Walku-chan**: Si hay algo que no puede negar es que siempre cuento con tu apoyo, as que mil gracias por eso. Se que Archer es detestable, ahora solo queda esperar y leer ya falta poco y espero seguir contando contigo, nos leemos el viernes.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, y de verdad lo siento, pero si quieres que sea franca contigo, desde que comencé a escribir la historia esto estaba en los planes, aunque como te había dicho, he agregado algunos chaps, esto si era parte del original, ya falta poco (porque tengo escritos los chaps que faltan hasta el final) así que espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, que nunca me ha faltado, ya veras que l final no es tan malo, tu amiga que te quiere, vale black

**Urumi:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y no te preocupes, cada viernes hay actualización sin falta así que espero seguir contando contigo, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13 Atando cabos

Capitulo 13: Atando cabos.

Jamás en su vida Riza había tenido una semana tan larga, las horas parecían simplemente arrastrarse, cada minuto la acercaba más a la agonía de lo que seria su matrimonio.

"Su matrimonio", esas palabras le sonaban como una condena inevitable, la condena que acabaría con sus sueños y la separaría para siempre de Roy. Y sin embargo era por el por quien lo estaba haciendo.

No había tenido noticias de el en toda esa larga semana, pero no podía negar que había sentido muchas veces el deseo desesperado de ir a buscarlo y tratar de explicarle por que estaba haciendo todo eso, no quería que la odiara, pero sabia que eso era lo que el sentía en ese momento y lo peor, era que ella misma creía que se lo merecía.

Gracia había tratado de hablar con ella, tratado de entender su comportamiento y la decisión de último minuto que había tomado. Su amiga la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ese matrimonio la angustiaba, que no era feliz. Riza en un principio sintió la nesecidad de decirle la verdad, pedirle un consejo o solo llorar y contarle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero su autosuficiencia y el temor a mostrarse débil la obligaron a callar, y a fingir una frialdad y tranquilidad que estaba lejos de ser cierta.

Su abuelo no había omitido opinión alguna, sin embargo parecía profundamente decepcionado de ella, como si supiese que se había rendido, que pro primera ves había perdido una de las muchas batallas que había librado, quizás porque sabia que esa batalla seria la que forjaría su futuro y el futuro de su hijo, Damian.

Sin lugar a dudas el fue el mas afectado, cuando se entero de la noticia, lloro, grito y por primera ves en su vida se negó a hablar con Riza, simplemente se encerró en su cuarto y le grito que no quería verla. Cuando ella le dijo que no podía seguir visitando a Roy, termino por comprobar que el carácter dulce y tranquilo de su hijo se podía convertir rápidamente en un huracán al verse frustrado, el había dicho que la odiaba, quizás de la misma forma que Roy la odiaba ahora.

Observo nuevamente el vestido que habían llevado esa mañana y sintió deseos irresistibles de romperlo, como si con eso pudiera borrar todo el dolor acumulado durante eso largo siete días, siete días en los que apenas había sido capas de dormir y comer, siete días en los que se había dado cuenta de todo los que esta perdiendo por una mentira estupida, siete días en los que se había dado cuenta de que nunca había dejado de amar a Roy.

El llamado en la puerta la sobresalto. Era imposible que su abuelo volviese tan temprano del cuartel, además el tenia llave, y los golpes eran demasiado insistentes como para que fuera Gracia o Damian que había salido con ella. Al sentir que estos se hacían cada ves mas insistentes, bajo corriendo las escalas antes de que el inoportuno visitante echara abajo la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Roy seguía metiendo algunos papeles en una de las cajas que se llevaría de vuelta a central. Los leía un momento y los tiraba al papeleo o los guardaba en la caja, aquello no podía resultar mas aburrido, sin embargo sentía que el dejar a su cabeza vagar sin un sentido concreto aliviaba un poco el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Había trascurrido una semana desde la maldita cena en casa de Riza, no había querido verla ni exigirle explicaciones, sabia que eso no cambiaria nada. Grumman había intentado hablar con el, preguntarle lo que seguramente su nieta se negaría a explicarle, pero, ¿Qué podía decirle el cuando aun no entendía por que Riza lo había apartado de su lado? Jamás pensó que ella terminaría aceptando casarse con Archer, ella jamás le hablo de que quisiera un compromiso tan serio aun, si ella se lo hubiera dicho el le habría propuesto matrimonio.

Roy se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, no podía negar que desde que había vuelto a ver a Riza muchas veces había pensado en formar una familia, pero no pensó que eso seria tan pronto, y ahora todo se le había escapado entre los dedos.

Volvió a guardar otras carpetas con estupidos informes, no quería irse de ciudad del este, pero sabia que no soportaría ver a Riza casada con Archer, no soportaría saber que el la besaba, que tendría el derecho a tocarla, que tal vez ella le daría un hijo.

Damian… No había podido verlo hacia semanas y ese era otro de los motivo que lo hacían volver a esconderse en central, volver a un lugar donde nada lo esperaba, donde podría intentar curarse las heridas de su alma y quizás pensar en reconstruir nuevamente su vida.

Maes entro en la oficina, y se sentó frente a el. Roy lo miro enarcando una ceja, pero al ver que su amigo no cambiaba su expresión seria y no decía nada, suspiro resignado y se dejo caer en la silla.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Maes? No es que no me agrade tu visita, pero la verdad es que aun tengo mucho que hacer, mi tren sale mañana a primera hora.

-Se perfectamente a que hora sale tu tren, Roy. Lo que no se es donde quedo el joven que luchaba hasta el final por conseguir lo que quería, aquel que jamás huía de los problemas.

La actitud de Maes había pasado por diversos estados durante esa semana. En un comienzo se mostró comprensivo y trato de apoyarlo, pero últimamente se mostraba molesto ante su pasividad, Maes no entendía que no luchara por conseguir a Riza.

-No lograras que haga una estupidez con tus palabras, ¿Qué conseguiría? ¿Qué ella me humille nuevamente diciendo que lamenta haberme ilusionado, pero que no soy digno de que ella pueda quererme? ¿Qué Archer pude ser un mejor esposo que yo? ¿Qué lo que paso durante todo este tiempo solo fue un estupido error?- Roy noto que su tono de vos había ido aumentando y sentía que la furia se iba apoderando de el, miro a Maes que lo observaba impasible.

-Solo quiero que no sigas haciéndote daño, y que vuelvas a cometer el error que cometiste hace seis años atrás. Si huyes nuevamente, perderás mas que una cuantas ilusiones románticas.

-¿Qué tartas de decir?- le preguntó Roy visiblemente confundido- No hay nada que pueda hacer para acercarme a Riza, y tampoco quiere que hable con Damian.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Roy?, Creo que realmente eres un idiota. Jamás has visto mas allá de lo que tu mismo deseas ver, si te vas de ciudad del este no solo estarás arruinando tu vida, sino también estarás arruinado la de muchas personas ligadas a ti.

-Si hablas por Riza creo que te equivocas, supongo que para ella seria lo mejor que me fuera- el alquimista volvió a ponerse de pie, y miro desesperado a su amigo-. No se que mas hacer, Maes. Creo que no tengo posibilidades de acercarla a mí.

Maes permaneció aun en silencio, luego de unos minutos que ambos hombres permanecieron en la misma actitud, se inclino un poco sobre el respaldo de la silla y con un gesto de al cabeza le indico a Roy que se sentara.

-¿Sabes por que no deseo que te vallas, Roy?- el alquimista se encogió de hombros, y se decidió seguir guardando silencio- Lo hago por que se que aun tienes muchas cosas que te atan a este lugar, cosas que te pertenecen, y creo que ya es tiempo de que las reclames y luches por ellas, si no lo haces, estoy seguro de que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Maes se puso de pie y sin siquiera mirarlo se dirigió hasta la puerta, antes de salir volvió a decirle:

-Reclama lo que es tuyo, será lo único que pueda ayudarte en este momento.

Roy no había comprendido absolutamente nada d lo que le había intentado decir su amigo, ¿Reclama lo que tuyo?, eso era estupido, el no tenia absolutamente nada allí, dejando de lado a su madre y el tiempo que vivió en ese pueblo, no podía referirse a Riza, porque ella prácticamente le había destruido la vida, jamás le había pertenecido.

Trato de apartar los molestos pensamientos de su cabeza y volvió a dedicarse a ordenar su oficina, cuanto antes se fuera de allí, mas rápido intentaría recupere la vida que había perdido.

Sin embargo las palabras de Maes no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza, se repetían una y otra ves, sin embargo no lograba encontrar la solución a ese enigma, si es que lo era, quizás su amigo solo intentaba hacerlo perder tiempo y así lograr que no viajara.

Al intentar apilar la caja junto a la otra, un montón de papeles que aun se encontraban en el escritorio cayeron al suelo, maldiciendo su mala suerte se inclino a recogerlo, se fijo en uno que estaba escrito con algunos trazos infantiles y recordó que Damián le había mandado esa nota con el General Grumman cuando Riza le había pedido que se tomaran un tiempo, sonrió con algo de tristeza al darse cuenta que ni siquiera podría despedirse de el, quizás hubieran podido ser mas que amigos…. ¡Damian!

No podía ser verdad, a eso se refería Maes "reclama lo que es tuyo". Damián tenía más de cinco años, si a eso le agregaba nueve meses… ¡Por Dios! No podía creer que jamás se le hubiera pasado esa idea por la cabeza, era lo más obvio del mundo, su parecido no era algo casual, Riza se negaba a hablar de un novio muerto, Damian no sabia absolutamente nada de su padre… Su padre, el era su padre.

Sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas de las piernas, y decidió que lo mejor era volver a sentarse y pensar con calma que es lo que haría, quizás lo mejor seria pedir un consejo a Maes. La ira lo invadió rápidamente, no podía creer que su mejor amigo, a aquel que era como su hermano le hubiera ocultado aquello, no podía entender por que lo había hecho.

Salio como un demonio de su oficina y se dirigió a la de su amigo, en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente le pego un puñetazo que lo tumbo en el piso.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre ahora, Roy? Si quieres desquitarte con alguien, busca a Archer, no a mi.- le dijo el militar mientras se llevaba la mano al pómulo que comenzaba a inflamarse.

-¡Me mentiste!, ¡me ocultaste la verdad sobre Damian, sabias que el era mi hijo y aun así no fuiste capas de decírmelo!

Roy respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de la rabia, Maes se puso de pie, y sin mostrarse en absoluto afectado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, asintió lentamente.

- Soy culpable por haberlo hecho, pero tenia empeñada mi palabra de no contarte nada. Eres mi mejor amigo, y siento mucho haberte ocultado la verdad, se que era algo demasiado importante pero nunca creí que demoraras tanto en llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Roy aun lo miraba molesto, sin embargo trato de calmarse antes de hablar nuevamente, no estaba en sus planes que todo el cuartel supiera lo que ocurría.

-Entonces, ¿Damián es realmente mi hijo?- Maesa asintió y Roy se sentó en el escritorio- ¿Eso quiere decir que Riza también sabe quien soy?.

-Ella siempre lo supo Roy, cuando te vio ese día es casa de tu madre, pareció reconocerte y temió que al ver a Damian descubrieras la verdad, el es todo lo que tiene, tu eras un intruso que podía destruir su vida mas de lo que ya lo habías hecho.

-¿Quieres decir que ahora se esta vengando de mi?- le pregunto Roy visiblemente molesto.

-No es algo que yo pueda responder, Roy. Para mi el cambio que tuvo en los últimos días también fue algo inexplicable, hasta Gracia no sabe que ocurrió realmente con la decisión de Riza.

-Creo que ella decidió humillarme, y lo pero es que fui tan tonto que caí en su juego- el alquimista se toma la cabeza con desesperación-. Jamás pensó en rechazar a Archer, solo me hizo creer que estaba enamorada de mí para que yo le entregara mi corazón y luego me abandonó frente a todos.

-Roy, creo que deberías hablar con ella antes de formarte una opinión, saber que ocurre realmente y explicarle lo referente a Damian.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con ella- Roy salio de la sala furioso y sin dar ninguna explicación se dirigió a encarar a Riza, solo quería verla sufrir tanto como estaba sufriendo el, quería destruirle la vida como ella lo había hecho con la suya.

Una ves frente ala casa del general Grumman Roy llamo impaciente a la puerta, sabia que era demasiado temprano para que Riza no estuviera en casa, al ver que demoraban en abrir golpeo aun mas fuete, si era necesario tiraría la puerta abajo, pero no fue necesario. Riza le abrió molesta y al verlo sus ojos ámbar lo miraron asustados, sin pedir permiso, entro en la casa y cerró de un portazo la puerta tras el, tomo a Riza de un brazo y la obligo a dirigirse hasta el salón y a que se sentara en un sofá.

-Me mentiste- dijo el, con las palabras cargadas de un frió rencor- Debe haber sido muy divertido para ti el haber jugado todo este tiempo conmigo, puedes estar satisfecha de la excelente actuación que has hecho.

-No se de que hablas, pero te pido que te vallas, Roy- Riza noto que la vos le temblaba, podía notar en sus ojos oscuros la amenaza de la rabia acumulada, sin embargo trataba de pensar que esta se debía a que Roy aun estaba molesto por su compromiso con Archer y no que se debiera a otro motivo.

-¿Dónde está Damian?- pregunto con total frialdad.

-Salio con Gracia, volverán mas tarde.

-Es mejor así, no me gustaría que presenciara esto.

-¿Y que se supone que no debe presenciar?

-El saber que su madre es una mentirosa, que lo uso todo este tiempo como una marioneta para sus propósitos, usaste a tu hijo, mejor dicho, a nuestro hijo para vengarte de mí.

El poco color que había en las mejillas de Riza desapareció, lo que más temía había ocurrido, Roy sabia la verdad.

-Jamás utilizaría a Damian para algo así, pero no te negara que es… que es tu hijo.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo, pequeña- Roy se acerco a ella y le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos.- Damian es mi hijo y tengo derecho sobre el.

-¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho!- le grito Riza librándose del contacto- tu me utilizaste a mi, y volviste a tu vida como si nada, sin preocuparte de que quizás habías arruinado una vida. Damian lleva tu sangre, eso no puede negarlo, pero tu no tienes derecho a reclamarlo lo que no te pertenece.

- Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero tratare de solucionarlo…

-¿A si? ¿Cómo, Roy? ¿Le dirás a todo el mundo que tú eres su padre? ¿Le explicaras a el por que jamás supiste de su existencia? ¿Qué simplemente me secuestraste una noche y me obligaste a meterme en tu cama? No tienes nada que reclamar, ni nada que solucionar, solo vete y déjame en paz. Ya has hecho demasiado daño.

Roy palideció un poco y Riza noto como apretaba los puños al intentar controlarse, sus palabras lo habían herido.

-Reclamo lo que es mío, el me quiere y yo también lo quiero. Tú ya has tenido tu venganza, ahora estamos en paz.

Roy se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, Riza lo siguió intentando contener las lágrimas, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

- Eres un maldito, Roy. Me embarazaste y te fuiste, y ahora vienes a reclamar una paternidad que no mereces.

-Tienes toda la razón, pequeña. Fui un maldito cobarde por no quedarme a responder por mis actos. Pero tu no eres mejor que yo, destruiste mi corazón al jugar conmigo, al fin estamos a mano.

Roy la miro con desprecio y salio de la casa dejando a Riza completamente destruida, había arruinado su vida completamente.

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y ya solo faltan dos chapters mas para concluir la historia.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, y ya sabes que te pido mil disculpas por el chap anterior, pero ya veras que dentro de poco todo vuelve a su cause normal, ahora la verdad ya ha salido a la luz y Riza tendrá que tomar una decisión, ambos son igualmente culpables así que ya sabes, nos leemos el próximo viernes, ciao, un beso.

**Mary**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, como ves ya falta poco, solo dos chaps más para ver en que termina este sufrimiento, nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**Xris**: Como ves la verdad ya sale a la luz, falta poco para ver en que va a terminar todo esto, solo dos chaps mas y al fin podremos ver si terminan juntos o no, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**Rinsita-chan**: Me alegra que el chap te haya gustado aunque era bastante triste, como ves las cosas aun están algo complicadas pero ya se solucionaran, nos leemos el viernes.

**Walku-chan**: Se que Riza se paso un poco con Roy, bueno, la verdad es que fue bastante cruel, pero ya veras que dentro de poco todo se soluciona, lo que no cuesta no se valora, asi que hay que sufrir un poco, nos leemos el siguiente viernes.

**Neko-O**: También pienso que es una pena que Roy sufra, pero en esta vida de una u otra firma pagamos lo que hacemos, así que ahora sabe lo que es romper un corazón, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**Hilde**: Para mi jamás serán una molestia tus reviews, por el comentario, te agradezco de corazón que te des el tiempo para dejármelos, me hace muy feliz, como ves las cosas están un poco complicadas, pero se solucionaran, se que te preguntabas como saldría la verdad a la luz, ya lo has visto, solo era necesario ver mas allá de lo que se quería ver, ahora solo queda solucionar ese embrollo, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**Urumi**: Gracias por tus palabras, me emocionan, y espero que este chap también te haya gustado, ya queda poco así que nos leemos el viernes.

**Alchemist Souma**: Aunque aun no se solucionan los problemas, el saber la verdad ya es el primer paso, así que todo va por buen camino, nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**Amiti melótica**: Me alegra saber que mi historia te gusta, de verdad, la verdad es que odio a Archer, y quizás es mi forma de venganza, se que estos últimos chap han estado un poco triste pero dentro de poco todo se aclarara así que nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**Hanae**: Amiga, me alegra mucho de que hayas vuelto antes de que acabe este fic, ya que prácticamente he contado contigo desde el principio y no hubiera sido lo mismo concluirlo sin ti, se que el cha anterior y este han sido un poco tristes (bastante), pero te prometo que el siguiente les gustara, así que ya sabes, nos leemos el próximo viernes.


	14. Chapter 14 Me perteneces Recuerdos liga

**Capitulo 14: Me perteneces. Recuerdos ligados a un reloj de plata.**

Riza contemplaba ensimismada como las calles de la ciudad iban quedando en penumbras, Gracia que se encontraba a su lado solo se dedicaba a observarla, ya no le daba consejos ni intentaba calmarla, la verdad es que Riza tampoco sentía que lo nesecitara, por primera ves en su vida sentía que no tendría ya mas lagrima que llorar.

Después de la visita de Roy esa tarde, Riza dejo escapar por fin el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Las mentiras se habían sucedido una tras otra, no solo ella era culpable, el también lo era por no haber sido honesto con ella desde un comienzo, quizás si lo hubieran hecho, el final de esa historia seria muy distinto.

La verdad se había precipitado sobre ellos, les había llegado tan de golpe que no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilarla. En el miedo mutuo de perderse, ambos ocultaron tantas cosas que al final terminaron por hacerlo, en ese momento ella sentía que las barreras que se habían formado entre ambos, eran infranqueables.

Su abuelo había tenido que salir de viaje, ella trato de disimular lo mejor posible lo mal que se encontraba pero le fue imposible, por ese motivo Gracia estaba ahora con ella, luego de llegar de su paseo con Damian la habían encontrado destrozada, y el miedo de su amiga a que no fuera capas de recobrarse completamente de tan doloroso golpe la había instado a quedarse velando a su lado.

El ruido de un coche al detenerse, y los paso que se acercaban a la puerta las sacaron de su especie de ensoñación, Gracia corrió a abrir y a los pocos minutos cruzaron la puerta la chica y Maes que traía a Damian dormido en sus brazos.

-Se durmió en el coche. Estaba realmente cansado- le dijo el militar a lo que Riza solo asintió.

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo lleve a su cuarto- dijo Gracia y tomo al niño de brazos de su novio, ya que notaba por la mirada de el que nesecitaba hablar con Riza a solas.

Hacia un par de horas que Maes había llegado a casa de Riza para pedirle que le permitiera llevar a Damian un momento a casa de Roy, ella prácticamente entro en pánico pero el joven militar le prometió que no permitiría que Roy actuara sin utilizar la cabeza antes y que hiciera algo que pudiera dañan a su hijo.

- Riza, el no le ha dicho nada- ella lo miro con los ojos aun enrojecido y murmuro un gracias apenas audible.

-Al final ocurrió lo que tanto temía, Maes. Roy me odia.

El hombre la miro un momento y suspiró antes de responderle.

-Roy no te odia, la verdad es que dudo que algún día pueda llegar a hacerlo, solo esta dolido. Todo esto… la situación en que se dio no fue la mas adecuada, se que es mejor que la verdad hay salido a la luz pero la manera no lo fue.

-El sabia perfectamente quien era yo, y como una tonta trate de hacer todo lo posible para que el no se diera cuenta.

-Vamos, Riza, deja de pensar en esas cosas tan tistes. Yo también me siento culpable, si hubiera sido honesto con ambos, esto quizás no habría sucedido.

Riza le dedico una sonrisa algo triste, y Maes le acaricio la mejilla.

-Aun no es tarde para solucionar esto, Riza. Solo es necesario que uno de ustedes decida arriesgarse, y estoy seguro de que el otro también lo hará, ¿sabes por que?- ella negó con la cabeza y clavo la vista en el piso- por que están enamorados, y eso esa algo que no se puede cambiar.

-El no aceptaría hablar conmigo- le respondo Riza afligida.

-Quizás tengas razón, se negaría a hacerlo pero tu eres tan terca como el, así que terminaría por escucharte. Solo espero que no lo piense mucho, Roy ha decidido de todas formas partir mañana de regreso a Central, por eso quería ver a Damian, para despedirse.

Riza lo miro sorprendida, Roy había decido irse a pesar de todo lo que sabia. Nuevamente la rabia se apodero de ella al darse cuenta de que era un cobarde por escapar nuevamente de los problemas.

-Adiós, Riza. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

El militar abandono la casa y Riza noto como le quemaba la sangre en las venas, Roy ni siquiera era capas de pelear por su hijo.

Subió a su cuarto y comenzó a revolver en sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, noto que los ojos nuevamente se le llenaban de lagrimas al observar aquel objeto, pero se las seco con rabia y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo.

Fue al cuarto de Damian donde su amiga terminaba de arroparlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Riza?- le preguntó preocupada al ver la expresión seria de la chica..

-Voy a ver a Roy. Debemos solucionar algo que ha quedado inconcluso por demasiado tiempo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, deberías esperar hasta mañana.

-Imposible, mañana regresa a Central, huye de mi al igual que lo hizo ase seis años atrás.

Gracias la miro y le sonrió algo insegura.

-Has lo que debas hacer, yo me ocupare de Damian.

Riza solo le agradeció con una sonrisa antes de salir de casa.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Nuevamente la noche tenia una extraña brisa calida, llovería.

La naturaleza se estaba vengando de el, lloraría por todo lo que el no era capas de hacerlo, lloraría por todos los errores que el había cometido.

Quizás el primero, y el más terrible de todos había sido no luchar por ella como debería haberlo hecho. Ahora que la conocía un poco mas podía darse cuanta de que Riza era una muchacha que nesecitaba tiempo para tomar decisiones y el, con la impaciencia de la juventud se arriesgo a actuar como un idiota con tal de estar un momento con ella.

Pero era aun más idiota por jamás haber pensado que Damian era su hijo. Era tan obvio pero sin embargo para el aun era algo que no lograba asimilar completamente, no negaría jamás que la noticia le había llegado de sorpresa e incluso lo había asustado en un comienzo, pero ahora, al pensarlo con mayor tranquilidad sentía una extraña plenitud, como si a pesar de todo los problemas que estaba teniendo eso fuera un preciado obsequio, y sin embargo el lo había hecho sufrir.

Damian le había suplicado que no se fuera, que no permitiera que Riza se casara y el sin embargo, cegado aun por la rabia que senita hacia ella solo se había despedido de el y le había prometido ir a verlo cada cierto tiempo. Pero, ¿eso es lo que hace un verdadero padre?

Por supuesto que no. Damian ya había sufrido bastante y si ahora el debía tragarse su orgullo y aceptar todos los errores que había cometido para que Riza lo perdonara y así poder estar junto a ellos, lo haría.

Al tomar aquella decisión, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que debería haber hecho hacia mucho tiempo, sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a casa del general Grumman para poder hablar con Riza.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Riza volvió a golpear la puerta, cada vez más convencida de que nadie saldría a abrirle, ¿Se habría ido ya Roy de la ciudad? Eso era imposible, Maes le había asegurado que partiría por la mañana; pero entonces, ¿donde estaba?

Noto como la tarde se oscurecía aun mas, y luego sintio como una cuantas gotas comenzaban a caer a su alrededor, eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba, que se pusiera a llover.

Trato de cobijarse lo mejor que pudo en su abrigo, pero aun así en unos cuantos minutos estuvo completamente empapada, resignada decidió regresar a casa, le dolía no haber podido hablar con Roy pero si permanecía allí lo mas probable seria que terminaría varios días enferma.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, intentando ver a través de la oscuridad de la noche, la silueta de una persona que se acercaba despacio caminado hacia donde ella se encontraba hizo que el corazón se le acelerara, estaba segura de que era Roy.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos pasos el uno del otro se miraron sin decir nada, hasta que al fin Roy se decidió a hablar.

-Me alegra haberte encontrado, cuando fui a buscarte a casa, Gracia me dijo que habías venido hasta acá, mi madre no se encuentra hoy y temí que fueras a irte al encontrar la casa sola.

-Era lo que pensaba hacer- Riza lo miro a los ojos y se aclaró la garganta-. Eres un estupido Roy, eres realmente el hombre mas estupido y cobarde que he conocido en mi vida.

La palabras de la chica lo tomaron por sorpresa, estaban cargadas de una rabia hasta ahora desconocida por el y apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando le lanzó algo a las manos. Su sorpresa fue aun mayor al darse cuanta de lo que era, un reloj de plata de los alquimistas, mejor dicho, su reloj de plata.

- Tu lo tenias- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras la miraba sorprendido.

- Solo un joven alquimista vino en ese grupo, un joven alquimista muy talentoso. Si, creo que eso fue lo que me dijo mi abuelo aquella ves. Que irónico, ¿no?, siempre supe quien eras, sin nesecidad de ver tu rostro podia sentirte, ¿y sabes por que, Roy? Porque estaba enamorada de ti, por ese motivo me entregue a ti sin pensarlo, porque era joven e inexperta y estaba completamente enamorada de un joven militar que iba cada tarde a esperar a mi ventaba para verme ya que yo me negaba a hablarle, porque temía que regresaras a Central y me rompieras el corazón y a pesar de todas mis precauciones lo insiste, escapaste de mi lado y me dejaste destrozada, lo único que me dio fuerzas para seguir fue el saber que estaba embarazada y que ese hijo era tuyo.

Roy solo la observaba en silencio, la lluvia cada ves caía con mayor intensidad pero aun así, ninguno parecía darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-Cuando regresaste no sabia que hacer, por una casualidad el destino llegue al casa de tu madre y cuando supe quien eras tu, los recuerdo me invadieron y comencé a temer al pensar que podías enterarte de la verdad y que querrías quitarme a Damian, pero luego de todo lo que compartimos, me di cuanta de que todo lo que había sentido por ti siendo una muchachita aun lo sentía, nuevamente estaba enamorada y tu también parecías estarlo, no podía creer que por primera ves fuera tan feliz, pero…

-Pero tu decidiste elegir a Archer, y destruiste mis sueños de golpe- le dijo Roy en tono molesto- No era justo, Riza. Yo estaba enamorado de ti.

-¡¿Sabes porque hice toda esa estupidez, Roy?! Lo hice por ti, Frank se entero de toda la verdad y amenazó con arruinarte, y yo fui tan tonta que caí, nunca imagine que el mayor dolor para ti seria una traición de ese tipo por mi parte, y de que si estábamos juntos nada podría haber ocurrido.

Roy la miro sorprendido al oír sus palabras, al saber cual era el verdadero motivo por el que Riza se avía apartado de su lado; lo había echo para protegerlo y el sin embargo la había acusado injustamente, nuevamente se había equivocado con ella.

Algo avergonzado por su comportamiento camino hacia ella y le arreglo un mecho de cabello que había resbalado hacia su rostro.

- Lo siento tanto, Riza, pero al parecer cometo un error tras otro- ella solo lo miro en silencio, pero no se aparto de su lado-.Solo esta tarde me di cuanta de lo cobarde que había sido, pensaba marcharme y dejar nuevamente atrás lo que me atormentaba. Una ves temí por todo lo que te había hecho y trate de borrarlo alejándome de todo lo que pudiera recordarme a ti, sin embargo jamás lo conseguí, y hoy que pensaba que te había perdido, trate de hacer lo mismo pero me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, mi vida esta con ustedes y no importa cuanto deba pasar para que me perdones, jamás permitiré que estés con ninguna otra persona que no sea yo, porque tu me perteneces, tu vida y la de Damian me pertenecen, el futuro que podemos tener juntos me pertenece y no quiero perderlo de nuevo.

Riza lo miro sin comprender muy bien lo que decía, cuando el le sonrió, supo que todo estaba bien y se lanzó a su brazos rompiendo a llorar.

-¡No quiere que te vayas, Roy! No quiere que te vayas.

-Claro que no lo haré, pequeña. No puedo hacerlo cuando mi mujer y mi hijo tienen su vida aquí- Roy la miro tiernamente y le tomo la barbilla para depositar un beso en sus labios.- Deberíamos entrar a la casa, estamos completamente empapados, no me perdonaría jamás que te enfermaras por mi culpa.

Riza asintió y se dejo guiar hasta el interior, una ves dentro comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, con la impaciencia de lo que habían esperado por tanto tiempo.

- Te amo – dijo Riza mientras Roy se perdía en su cuello y la besaba, arrancándole suspiros. Dejo que su mano resbalara por la cadera de ella y volvió a subirla junto con la falda de su vestido, acariciando sus suaves piernas, sus caderas, subiendo hasta su cintura y finamente quitándola la prenda por la cabeza. 

La dejó únicamente con la ropa interior y se apartó de ella para observarla. Estaba preciosa, un verdadero ángel, con sus cabellos dorados y brillantes cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura, su piel... pálida como la fría nieve, sensible bajo su contacto, sus ojos, de un extraño color ámbar que lo hipnotizaban... y su boca, sus labios rojos por el contacto con los suyos, entreabiertos pidiendo más caricias.

No la hizo esperar más y la besó dulcemente, explorando con sus manos su terso cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Nunca se cansaría de tocarla, de estar con ella, del olor dulce y exquisito sabor de su piel. La abrazó acariciándola la espalda hasta llegar al sujetador, el cual desabrochó, y procedió a quitárselo muy despacio disfrutando aquellos instantes. Ella se acercó y enterró sus dedos en los cabellos negros de él. Eso le produjo una ola de excitación. Cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra y besó su vientre como si se tratase de un preciado tesoro. Ella se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó la cara con ambas manos y entre caricias lo besó. 

Fue besándole el cuello de nuevo, los hombros y fue bajando por el canalillo hasta llegar a uno de los pechos. Lo besó, lo mordió ante la agitada respiración de la joven.

Él la tomó por las piernas, las enrolló en torno a su cintura y se levantó del suelo con ella en brazos entre caricias y besos. Avanzó hasta la cama y la dejó caer, tumbándose después sobre ella. Los dos se sonrieron con cierto rubor. La joven comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico, metiendo las manos hacia el interior para acariciar la espalda desnuda. Le quitó la camisa y finalmente el pantalón, dejándolos a una sola prenda de su unión.

Fue acariciándole el pecho con un solo dedo, explorando muy despacio, pasando por sus abdominales. Notó como Roy temblaba bajo sus caricias... en ese momento supo que eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, su ternura y su inocencia... su mirada, como la de un niño que tiene miedo.

Sintió como él introducía sus manos por la parte de atrás de sus braguitas, acariciándole las nalgas y bajando cuidadosamente la prenda de fina tela, hasta sacársela finalmente por los pies, los cuales besó.

Él volvió hacia sus labios y la besó apasionadamente. Por fin, totalmente desnudos se miraron el uno al otro embobados por unos instantes, y ella le abrazó muy fuerte, besándole el cuello e invitándole para seguir. Así lo hizo, separándole las piernas en una caricia se introdujo despacio pero totalmente en ella. Pudo oír un suspiro de alivio de la chica que tenía debajo al sentirle dentro de ella.

Él fue moviéndose poco a poco y ella siguió el ritmo que le marcaba su amante, primero suave, después más frenético. Como un baile extraño sus cuerpos sudorosos subían y bajaban cada vez más rápido, casi haciéndose daño, mordiéndose, arrancándose gemidos. Ella podía oír sus jadeos en su oído mientras ella le enrollaba con las piernas para sentirle más cerca. Eso la produjo una especie de temblor por todo el cuerpo, una especie de cosquilleo que se extendió por sus venas hasta llegar al éxtasis. Su cuerpo dio una gran sacudida, como un espasmo:

- ¡Roy! – gritó abriendo los ojos de repente, para sentir la tensión de los dos cuerpos y finalmente una explosión y una distensión. El cuerpo exhausto de él calló sobre ella inerte y sin fuerza, pero siguieron abrazados pese a todo. Nada ni nadie hubiera podido separarlos en ese momento. Mientras ella enredaba sus finos dedos entre sus cabellos y acariciaba su nuca escuchó un susurro: 

- Yo también te amo.

Esa ves, tan diferente a la primera, seria el primer paso para su futuro juntos

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Ya esta, chicas, penúltimo chap y ya la próxima semana concluye, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión así que:

Alchemist Souma: Gracias por t opinión y ya solo falta el ultimo chap, como ves parece que las cosas ya se están solucionando, pero aun falta ver como reaccionara el resto al saber la verdad, nos leemos el próximo viernes.

Al Shinomori: Amiga, espero que ya estés mas feliz con este chap, ambos reconocieron sus errores y ahora solo falta saber como se lo tomara el resto: Grumman, Katrine, Damian y Archer, así que habrá que esperar hasta la próxima semana. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos luego, un beso y bendiciones.

Mary: Al fin llego el viernes y espero que el chap te haya gustado, ya falto lo ultimo para saber en que terminara la historia, agradezco tu apoyo y recuerda que nos leemos el próximo viernes, ciao.

Hanae: Espero que tus instintos asesinos hayan desaparecido luego de este chap, como te prometí ya todo embiesa a tomar un mejor rumbo, solo queda esperar que los demás también se enteren de lo que ocurrirá, gracias amiga por el apoyo y nos leemos luego.

Rinzita-chan: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y espero que este también lo haya hecho, ya falta poco así que nos leemos el próximo viernes.

Amiti Melotica: Como ves, lo único que se nesecitaba era un poco de honestidad y sobre todo, arriesgarse por lo que uno desea. Ya falta poco para terminar, aunque aun falta saber que ocurrirá con los otros personajes cuando se enteren de la verdad, ciao.

Neko-O: Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haya hecho, lamento no haber podido publicar antes, pero la verdad es que tengo otras historias y debo intentar cumplir con todas, así que debo dividir el tiempo, nos leemos el viernes.

Urumi: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, ya solo queda un capitulo mas y termina la historia, así que espero seguir contando contigo, nos leemos el viernes.

Ayumi Warui: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me alga mucho saber que mi historia te haya gustado, eso me sube mucho el animo, sobre Archer yo también lo detesto así que no hay problema, como ves las cosas ya están llegando al final y espero seguir contando contigo, gracias y ciao.

Sherrice Adjani: Me alegra encontrarte aquí de nuevo, y mas me alegra saber que la historia te ha agradado, el problema es que varia mucho según el estado de animo de la autora( soy demasiado cambiante), así que espero no me termines odiando, ya solo falta un chap y espero que nos leamos el viernes, ciao.

Walku-chan: Tienes toda la razón, la confianza es lo mas importante y ya están dando el primer paso para ello, falta poco así que nos leemos el viernes.

Xris: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves la historia ya esta llegando a su fin y dentro de poco se sabrá como termia todo, así que nos leemos el próximo viernes.


	15. Chapter 15 La fuerza de la sangre

**Capitulo 15: La fuerza de la sangre.**

Las primeras luces de la mañana despertaron a Riza, abrió lentamente los ojos rogando por que lo vivido la noche pasada no fuera parte de un sueño, pero al contemplar a quien dormía a su lado, una sonrisa lumino su rostro. Definitivamente no había sido un sueño.

Lo contemplo mientras dormía, se veía tan tranquilo, nada comparado con la cantidad de emociones a las que se habían visto expuestos los últimos días. Se inclino ligeramente hacia el y rozó sus labios con los suyos, instintivamente el respondió al gesto aproximándola mas a el.

-No te levantes aun, es temprano- le susurro mientras intentaba acostarla a su lado.

-Debo regresar a casa. Gracia estará preocupada, se suponía que solo venia a aclarar algunas cosas contigo no a…- Riza se sonrojo y Roy sonrió al ver su turbación.

-Creo que aun no lo hemos aclarado todo- le dijo mientras volvia a besarla-. Soy de entendimiento lento.

Riza se rió pero volvió a cubrirse para ponerse de pie.

-Eso ya lo se, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Hablar con Gracia es una de ellas, además debo anular un matrimonio- le dijo ella en forma seria, el hecho de recordar que tenia que darle alguna explicación a Archer y que lo más probable seria un enfrentamiento la ponía mal.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vaya contigo, ese sujeto no se lo tomara bien- Roy la miro preocupado-. Tu abuelo y mi madre.

Riza comprendió a lo que se refería. Katrine no sabia nada de su situación, jamás imaginaria que Damian había sido fruto de un acto poco honesto, y mucho menos que su adorado hijo hubiese sido el responsable, por otro lado el General Grumman, aun guardaba un resentimiento mortal hacia el que había deshonrado a su nieta, cuando se enterara de que Roy era el padre de Damian, Riza suponía que su reacción no seria precisamente la de felicitarlo aunque para el, Roy era el mejor partido para ella.

-Se que es inevitable, pero aun así me asusta pensar en lo que pasara- Roy se acerco a ella y la abrasó, intentando trasmitirle una confianza que el tampoco sentía.

-Lo se, pero estaremos juntos y eso es lo importante, Riza, que luchemos juntos en esto. No más batallas solitarias.

Ella asintió y le dedico una leve sonrisa a lo que el le respondió con un beso en los labios.

-Entonces, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa, mientras antes terminemos todo esto, mejor.

Roy volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y rogó para que en verdad todo resultara tan fácil como deseaban.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Gracia salio corriendo a recibirlos, no parecía para nada extrañada al verlos juntos y tomados de la mano, por el contrario su rostro expresaba un miedo extremo. Apenas llego hasta ellos les habló apresuradamente:

-Frank está en la casa. Llego temprano, sabe que no estas y a Damian se le ocurrió decirle que no dormiste aquí, esta furioso, Riza, no se que mas hacer. Espera a que llegues, insiste en que debes darle una explicación.

Riza miro a Roy que precia tan preocupado como ella pero sin embargo conservaba el aplomo y le oprimió ligeramente la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Lo mejor será que yo hable con el, no creo que este en condiciones de aclarar las cosas contigo.

-Roy…, es algo que debo hacer. Se que no será fácil pero ya he cometido demasiados errores y es momento de solucionarlos.

El alquimista estuvo a punto de reprocharle su decisión y a de más la expresión de Gracia demostraba abiertamente que pensaba lo mismo que el, pero la determinación en los ojos de Riza lo hicieron asentir con desgana.

-Si veo que la cosa se torna complica, intervendré, te lo aseguro- le dijo el joven.

-Esta bien, intentare que no ocurra- le dijo Riza mientras se dirigía a la casa, seguida por Roy y Gracia- Solo demorare unos minutos.

Ambos la observaron entrar al salón con paso decidido, pero la intranquilidad se respiraba en la habitación, Gracia lo miraba nerviosa mientras se retorcía las manos.

-Sabe que paso la noche contigo. No ha aparado de maldecirte- le dijo al alquimista que intentaba oír que ocurría en la otra habitación-. Por favor, Roy, no le hagas mas daño. Riza ya ha sufrido demasiado.

El la miro durante un momento como intentando comprender que quería decirle, pero al ver la verdadera preocupación por su amiga le sonrió.

-Se que debes pensar que soy lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido a Riza, pero me he dado cuento de los errores que he cometido y estoy dispuesto a repararlos en lo mas que se pueda.

-Ella esta enamorada de ti, Roy. No me preguntes que fue lo que vio en ti hace seis años pero desde ese momento lo ha estado, jamás has tenido un rival aunque yo pensara que eras un maldito cobarde y le insistía para que buscara a algún buen muchacho, pero ella te quería, y a amado a Damian por los dos, le ha dado a el todo lo que le hubiese gustado darte a ti, no desaproveches esta oportunidad, dudo que se te presente otra mejor.

El ruido proveniente de la sala los alerto de que algo malo ocurría, luego el ruido del cristal al romperse los obligo a correr para ver que era lo que realmente ocurría.

Roy se maldijo por haberla dejado sola, si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Riza entró con paso seguro al salón aunque lo que más deseaba en ese segundo era correr lo más lejos posible de ese hombre. Pero sabia que mostrar debilidad no era lo mejor en ese momento.

Archer estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, seguramente había visto cuando llegaron con Roy y a Gracia que salio a encontrarlos. Trago saliva al notar que la garganta se le oprimía y se acerco un poco mas a el aunque procuro guardar las distancias.

-Frank- le dijo en tono frió- Debemos hablar.

Cuando el militar volteó y la miro directo a los ojos, Riza sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella. En sus ojos se podía apreciar una ira terrible, sin embargo seguia conservando su aspecto frió y calculador.

-Explícate- fue lo único que le dijo, sin embargo ella lo sentía como una sentencia de muerte, sabía perfectamente la tormenta que se avecinaría sobre ellos.

Riza lo miro un momento y decidió que debía terminar pronto con todo aquello, así que respiro hondo y le sostuvo la mirada.

-No me casare contigo, no temo a tus amenazas- ya estaba echo, se lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás.

Archer la miro despectivo y soltó una carcajada que la hizo estremecer, pero intento controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Así que la pequeña Riza a cambiado de parecer- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, Riza sintió el impulso de retroceder pero sabia que eso seria demostrarle temor, y no lo haría jamás-. Por lo visto a Mustang solo le hace falta meterte en su cama para tenerte comiendo de su mano. Quizás, yo debería haber hecho lo mismo.

El auto control de Riza desapareció n un segundo y antes de darse cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo lo había abofeteado.

El militar la miro furioso y se acerco peligrosamente, Riza en forme instintiva se puso lejos de su alcancé pero aun estaba demasiado lejos de la puerta.

-No tienes derecho a insultarme. No lo permitiré jamás, además estoy enamorada de Roy y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar.

Archer volcó furioso una mesa que se interponía entre ellos tirando todo lo que estaba sobre ella produciendo un estrépito.

Riza intento alcanzar la puerta al ver que la situación se tornaba complicada, pero antes de salir el militar la alcanzó a sujetar del cabello jalándola hacia el.

Riza intento contener las lagrimas producidas por el dolor e intento soltarse, pero Frank logró ponerla frente a el aprisionándola contra la pared y la beso en forma violenta, Riza lo mordió hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre.

-¡Maldita zorra!- le grito y Riza sintió el ardor en la mejilla al sentir un bofetada que casi la hizo caer, pero logro huir y corrió desesperada hacia la puerta rogando por que Gracia y Roy no estuvieran muy lejos, sintió que algo se rompía a su paso pero no le importo, al abrir la puerta choco contra algo, al ver que era Roy se abraso a el como una desesperada.

Roy la miro asustado, estaba despeinada y le noto la mejilla ardiente, la soltó despacio y se acerco furioso a Archer que lo miraba con odio.

El primer golpe basto para dar continuación a una pelea violenta. Riza los miraba horrorizada y Gracia corrió a llamar a Maes, Damian bajo corriendo de su habitación y Riza lo obligó a que subiera y se quedara allí hasta que ella le dijera.

Ambos militares se seguían golpeando y los gritos y la suplicas de ambas mujeres no les importaban, la llamada a la puerta las alerto de que alguien había llegado y en un segundo Maes y Katrine entraron en la sala.

Hughes intervino entre ambos militares pero sin embargo no podía separarlos, se maldecían uno al otro y se lanzaban a pelear con mayor furia, desquitándose por todo el rencor acumulado.

Riza sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver aparecer a su abuelo que miraba toda la escena sorprendido.

-¡Que significa esto!- el tono de autoridad en su vos hizo que los militares se separaran. Respiraban en forma agitada y tenían bastante mal aspecto, Maes sujeto a Roy de un brazo alejándolo de Archer temiendo una nueva arremetido por parte de su amigo.

-General Grumman, perdone todo lo sucedido, pero le aseguro que ha sido por un buen motivo- Roy lo miro por un momento y al segundo se fijo en su madre que lo miraba horrorizada.

-Eso espero Mustang, también espero su explicación Archer.

-Creo que eso será mucho mas fácil, General- Archer se acerco a el con paso decidido y una sonrisa de triunfo se formo en sus labios.

Riza sabía lo que venia, era inevitable. La rabia acumulada de Frank se volcaría en arruinar su relación con Roy todo lo que pudiera, no importaba a que precio.

- Lo escucho- dujo Grumman, la tensión del ambiente era insoportable, pero Roy busco la mirada de Riza para darle el apoyo necesario, ya no podían arrepentirse de lo ocurrido.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, General Grumman, pero creo que me altere un poco al saber que su nieta cancelaba el matrimonio, supongo que adivinara el motivo- la mirada de Archer se clavo en Roy que permanecía inmóvil.

Grumman observo a su nieta que parecía intranquila y luego a Roy que tenía un feo curte en la mejilla, no pudo evitar alegrarse al pensar que al fin Riza había tomado una buena decisión con respecto al joven alquimista.

-Abuelo, creo que lo mejor será que hablemos esto a solas, hay muchas cosas que debemos explicar.

-Espera un segundo Riza, creo que el general merece conocer la verdad- nuevamente sonrió- sea como sea, me estas dejando por el padre de tu hijo, todo un merito.

El silencio que siguió fue intolerable, el rostro de Grumman cambio a una expresión gélida que Riza no había visto nunca. Roy mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso y Katrine que estaba a su lado parecía aturdida. Maes miraba a Gracia que parecía a punto de llorar.

-El coronel Mustang ha logrado conquistar el corazón de su nieta, General, no puedo interponerme a eso, es lo mas obvio dado el hecho de que el es el padre del pequeño Damian, espero que pueda recuperar el tempo perdido por su pequeño error de juventud, me atrevería a decir.

Roy sintió el impulso de golpearlo nuevamente pero sabia que eso empeoraría las cosas, además Riza lo estaba observando y sabia que para ella la situación era tanto a mas difícil que para el.

-Archer, me gustaría que me explicara con mas detenimiento lo que acaba de decir- Grumman lo miro serio y Riza noto como toda expresión bondadosa se borraba de su rostro.

-Se lo que ocurrió hace unos cuantos años atrás, General, lamentablemente no fue su nieta quien me lo contó, pero creo que es mejor que allá ocurrido así. Por lo que me entere, su nieta sufrió lamentablemente una violación, de la cual nació su hijo, hace poco me acabo de enterar que el responsable fue el coronel Mustang, es una lastima que esto arruine su intachable reputación.

Katrine miro a Roy y noto que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Roy- le dijo con vos temblorosa- ¿es verdad lo que el dice? ¿Damian, es… es…?- las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios e intento controlar un sollozo.

-Si, yo soy el padre de Damian- la mirada de Grumman le confirmo que todo el afecto y simpatía que podía haber sentado alguna ves el militar por el se había desvanecido en un instante, ahora esta seguro de que lo odiaba.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?- le pregunto Katrine con reproche.

-No lo supe hasta ayer, madre. Pero no te negare que fui un cobarde al ocultarte lo que hice y por no decirle la verdad a Riza y al general cuando regrese y supe quien era ella.

-Riza, ¿sabias que Roy era el padre de Damian?- Grumman la miro serio, Riza por primera ves sintió verdadero pavor de contestarle con la verdad.

-Si, siempre lo supe.

-Entonces tu…

-No, yo fui el culpable. Había visto a Riza un par de veces pero ella se negaba a hablarme, cuando supe que me mandarían de regreso a Central decidí que la única forma de hablar con ella era un secuestro, y bueno… las cosas se me fueron de las manos.

-Creo, Mustang, que fueron mucho más allá.

-Abuelo por favor, se que en este momento debes estar pensando lo peor pero no tomes decisiones apresuradas- Riza lo miro suplicante pero al ver la expresión decidida en su rostro supo que no cedería.

-Creo, Riza que no estas en condiciones de darme un consejo- le respondió con tono frió.- Archer, agradezco la infamación pero creo que ha llegado el momento de solucionar esto en forma privada, así que le pediré que se retire.

El militar asintió con un gesto de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando cerca de Roy.

- Si ella no es mía, tampoco será tuya- le susurro mientras le sonreía triunfante.

Gracia y Maes se miraban algo turbados sin saber que hacer, como el general no les pidió que e fueran decidieron permanecer allí por si las cosas se complicaban.

-Riza, explícate- le exigió Grumman mientras tomaba asiento y no apartaba los ojos de su nieta como si no hubiera nadie mas presente en el cuarto.

-Yo… lo siento abuelo, se que cometí un error al ocultarte esto, pero temía que si sabias que Roy había sido quien me dejo embarazada no dudarías en aplicarle un castigo ejemplar, y yo no lo podía permitir porque… creía estar enamorada de el.

-¿Cuando Damián llego a mi casa, tu sabias que yo era la madre de Roy?- Katrine la miro dolida, no había reproche para ninguno de los dos en su mirada, solo un profunda tristeza que izo que Riza se sintiera aun peor.

-No, se lo prometo. Solo comencé a sospecharlo cuando entre a su cuarto. Jamás supo donde Roy me había llevado esa noche, pero al estar allí todo tomo forma nuevamente y cuando usted me hablo de el supe que era el padre de Damian.

-Un parecido extraordinario- dijo Katrine angustiada- Dios mió, como no me di cuanta antes.

-No podías hacerlo mama, no sabias lo que yo había hecho- Roy trato de abrasarla pero ella lo aparto suavemente.

-¿Como pudiste hacer algo así, Roy? ¿Te das cuanta de lo que hiciste? No solamente cambiaste la vida de Riza, tuenes un hijo que ha vivido con la imagen de otro padre toda su vida.

Por primera ves Roy se dio cuanta del gran problema al que se enfrentarían, una cosa era que Damian lo quisiera como a un padre y otra muy distinta era decirle que el era su verdadero padre.

-Yo… general, madre se que deben estar pensando lo pero de mi, pero realmente las cosas han cambiado, quiero a Riza a mi lado y quiero hacerme responsable por Damian, se que no se puede borrar el pasado pero me gustaría que me comprendieran.

-Lamentablemente, Coronel Mustang yo no lo haré. Aseé seis años jure que mataría yo mismo a aquel maldito que lastimo a mi nieta, desgraciadamente eres tu y se que si lo hago la lastimare mas a ella que a ti, y eso no podría soportarlo- Roy sintió una pequeña luz de esperanza pero al ver la mirada gélida de Grumman se extinguió enseguida- Sin embargo, no te permitiré que estés a su lado, ya has arruinado una ves su vida y no me arriesgare a que lo hagas nuevamente.

-Abuelo, pro favor….- Riza se acerco al general desesperada- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Será transferido, Coronel, regresara a Central sin derecho a regresar al cuartel del Este. Mañana puede recoger sus cosas y parir lo antes posible, lo quiero lejos de en esta ciudad y lejos de mi familia.

- ¿Qué ocurriría si no obedezco?- pregunto Roy en el tomo mas clamado que fue capas de emplear.

-Simple, pediré justicia de otras maneras menos diplomáticas.

Roy asintió y Riza sintió como nuevamente todas sus esperanzas se desmoronaban.

-¡No me puedes alejar de el!, no es justo y además es el padre de Damian, ¿comprendes eso? Es su padre y tiene…

Riza fue incapaz de terminar al ver al chico en la puerta que oía todo lo que decían con expresión asombrada, eso era el fin. Damián se había enterado de la verdad y de la peor manera.

Damián miro al general que permanecía sentado con expresión adusta y luego a Roy que parecía tan asombrado por su aparición con el niño por lo que había oído.

Sin darle tiempo reaccionar, Damian corrió hacia el y lo abrasó con fuerza.

-Papa, por fin has regresado a casa.

Inmediatamente todos supieron que no había nada mas que decir.

--------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Grumman contemplaba por la ventana como Damian corría de un lado a otro del jardín, reía y jugaba como cualquier chico de su edad sin pensar en todas las complicaciones que había tenido en su vida.

Quizás, en sus cortos cinco años el había sido mas capas de ver la verdad de lo que todos ellos, adultos se habían negado. El había reconocido a su padre sin nesecidad de que se lo revelaran, el había sido capas de perdonar sin pedir explicaciones y había comenzado una vida nueva, llena de esperanzas.

La vida era sabia, pensó. Se había encargado de volver a reunir los pedazos fragmentados de sus existencias. Había completado lo que por mucho tiempo Riza y Roy se negaron, el derecho de ser felices.

Al ver sonreír a su nieta, al lado del hombre al que amaba, y el que por supuesto la amaba a ella, al fin se sintió satisfecho. Ya podría descansar tranquilo, ellos quedarían en buenas manos, dentro de un par de semanas se casarían y tendría una nueva vida juntos, sea como sea, su nieta se casaría con alguien de su aprobación aun que en un principio estuvo en desacuerdo.

Fueron las palabras de Damián las que lograron ablandar su corazón, para el todo se reducía a algo tan simple que luego se sintió avergonzado de toda lo que había provocado. El niño quería a Roy en su vida y el no tenia derecho a negárselo.

Nuevamente se fijo en el pequeño que e acerco corriendo a Roy explicándole algo muy excitado, el alquimista lo levanto en brazos provocando que se riera, luego volvió a dejarlo en el suelo y se acerco a Riza para besarla en los labios.

Suspiro resignado, quien era el para cambiar el destino de ello. La vida se había encargado permanentemente de unirlos, sobre todas las cosas prevalece siempre el corazón y quizás lo mas importante es que a pesar de todo siempre los uniría la fuerza de la sangre que corría por las venas de ese niño, sin el lo mas probable es que su amor tampoco existiría.

Fin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, al fin hemos llegado al final y espero que les hay gustado.

Puedo decir que esta historia me pertenece, descontando los personajes, el nombre y parte de la trama inicial el resto es parte de mi imaginación, así que espero no me odien y que para ustedes también haya sido una historia agradable.

La próxima semana subiré el epilogo para concluir con todo, pero este es el final original de cuando comencé a escribir este proyecto que rondaba por mi mente, a pesar de que la historia se alargo mas de lo que pensaba y esperaba.

Debo agradecer a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer las locas ideas que salen de mi cabeza, realenté muchas gracias por eso, saben perfectamente que el apoyo que me han dado es lo mas importante para mi.

La verdad es que tengo un poquito de pena, han sido cerca de tres meses en los que he estado atada a esta historia y el dejarlo ahora es como dejar un pedacito de mi, pero como dice Becker "el recuerdo que deja un libro, es mas importante que el libro mismo", así que espero que mi historia le haya dejado un buen recuerdo y nos leeremos mas adelante.

Por supuso agradezco a todos los que me dejaron su opinión en cada capitulo o en alguna ocasión, para ustedes chicas, un beso enorme y toda mi gratitud.

Al Shinomori, Hanae, Xris, Walku-chan, Sherrice Adjani, Beautifly92, Hilde Maxwell. Alexa Hiwatari, Kamy-chan, Detective Espe Kudo, Neko-O, Alchemist Souma, SaKuMo, Unubium, Ladyhyoga, Rinsita-chan, Urumi. Mariana, Amiti melotica, Mary, Ayumi Warui, Xanxel.

Nuevamente un millón de gracias y que dios las bendiga.

**P.D**: Si alguna quiere leer la historia original, solo para compara o por interés ya que es una muy buena novela de Cervantes, solo tienen que pedírmelo a través de un review adjuntándome su dirección de correo y se la haré llegar en breve, un beso y ciao.

Se despide VALE BLACK.


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogo

Epilogo:

Riza contemplaba por ultima ves la que había sido su habitación a lo largo de tantos años en su vida; en ella quedarían muchos de los recuerdos de su adolescencia, buenos y malos, los recuerdos de sus sueños y noches pasada en vela.

Terminó de aguardar unas cuantas cosas mas y se dispuso a terminar de empacar las cosas del cuarto de Damian.

A pesar de la petición de su abuelo para que ella y Roy se quedaran a vivir allí después del matrimonio, ambos habían decidido que lo mejor era comenzar una nueva vida en otro sitio, sin dejar de lado que se habían visto obligados a rechazar la misma oferta por parte de Katrine que prácticamente se los rogó, pero Roy haciendo uso de todo su encanto logro hacer comprender a su madre que necesitaban un tiempo para ellos solos.

.La boda no se llevaría a cabo hasta la mañana siguiente, pero de igual modo los cambios serian esa tarde y Riza ya que Riza estaba segura que luego les seria prácticamente imposible.

Se sentía plena y dichosa, por primera vez en su vida creía que estaba haciendo las cosas como se debían hacer y no había dudas sobre ello, ya no había más mentiras ni secretos que angustiaran su alma.

-Ya tengo todo listo, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Damian se asomo a la puerta arrastrando una maleta en la que Riza supuso habría guardado de todo menos lo que realmente debería haber llevado allí, se acerco a su lado y lo atajo hacia ella llenándole el rostro de besos.

-Cuando llegue tu padre hablaremos de eso, ¿te parece?- el asintió y se abrasó a ella.

-El abuelo dice que ira a cenar todos los días con nosotros- le dijo el niño lleno de entusiasmo.

-Ya lo creo- respondió ella al recordar que le había prometido a Roy que vigilaría cada uno de su pasos y si veía que la hacia sufrir el mismo se encargaría de aclararle las cosas, ella sabia que eso jamás ocurriría pero Roy realmente lo temía.

-No se como puedes estar tan calmada, yo no doy mas de los nervios- Gracia se acerco has ella sonriendo feliz.

-No puedo creer que mañana ambas nos casemos, me hace tanta ilusión. Siempre pensé que terminarías sola por tu obsesión con Roy, me alegra d e que al fin las cosas entre ustedes se hayan solucionado y que al fin puedan formar una familia.

-A mi también me da gusto, así podré tener hermanos- les dijo Damián de forma inocente-. Es muy aburrido jugar solo.

-Creo que eso seria bueno, además creo que ya se han puesto a ello ¿o no, Riza?

La joven se ruborizó pero fingió que no había oído a su amiga.

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

-Al fin terminaras casado, no lo puedo creer. El gran Roy Mustang, casado y con un hijo. Como nos cambia la vida ¿o no, Roy?

Maes caminaba a su lado mientras se dirigían a buscar a las chicas y a Damián para dar un paseo, la boda al final seria algo sencillo ya que Riza no quería algo llamativo para evitar las explicaciones de su rápido compromiso con Roy, solo asistirían los mas cercanos.

-Claro que si, y la verdad es que estoy feliz.

-Me alegro por ti, y espero que no te arrepientas mañana ya que Gracia y yo hemos esperado demasiado para este día y no permitiré que por un ataque de pánico tuyo se arruine.

-Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza, ya he decidido que hacer con mi vida y eso es estar al lado de Riza y de nuestro hijo.

Maes soltó una carcajada haciendo que Roy lo mirara molesto.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso ahora, Maes?

-Es extraño oírte hablar así, solo eso. ¿Y que paso con Archer?, ayer parecía mas molesto que nunca. Pensé que iría a tu oficina a meterte un par de tiros.

-Creo que las ganas no le faltaron, Grumman le pidió que no comentara nada de lo ocurrido, además lo trasladaran al cuartel del Sur.

-Pensé que te gustaría arreglar las cuentas con el antes de tu matrimonio.

-Lo pensé, pero Riza también pensó que lo haría y me suplico que dejara todo así, creo que ella no esta dispuesta a otro momento desagradable.

-Si ella lo considera de esa manera, me alegra que tu también lo recapacites. El Roy Mustang que yo conocía jamás tomaba en cuanta los deseos de una mujer.

-Prometí no hacer nada para vengarme de Archer, Maes, pero no he prometido nada respecto a ti- le dijo en tono frió- No querrás dejar a Gracia viuda antes de que se casen ¿o si?

Al ver la señal de peligro el militar decidió terminar la conversación, su amigo debía de estar tan nervioso como el.

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

La boda realmente fue bonita, ambas parejas se mostraban dichosas y lo pocos invitados los llenaron de felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

Damian corría de un lado a otro presentándoles a todos a Roy como su papa, sea como sea, era algo que no se vivía todos los días y Roy lo acompañaba gustoso.

Cuando ya caía la noche, la fiesta dio por terminada y los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, Riza espero encontrar a su abuelo solo y se acerco para hablar con el.

-¿Ya se van, querida?- al chica asintió con una leve sonrisa en los labios y el la beso en la frente- Supongo que esto es lo que debería haber hecho con tu madre, pero me alegar no haber cometido el mismo error contigo, dejar que seas feliz.

-Lo soy abuelo, de verdad.

-Lo se, pequeña, lo se- la abrasó con cariño y la aparto nuevamente para observarla- Te ves hermosa, querida; Roy tiene mucha suerte al tenerte a su lado.

-Lo se, General, y es algo que le debo a usted- Riza le tendió la mano al que ahora era su esposo para atraerlo hacia ella.

-No hay nada que agradecer, muchacho, solo cuida de ambos por mí, esa es la mejor manera que tienes para agradecerme. Y ahora creo que lo mejor seria que se marchen antes de que se haga mas tarde, supongo que tendrán muchas cosas que hacer aun. Me gustaría tener una bisnieta antes de morir, ¿saben?, Elizabeth, me gustaría que se llamara así.

Los jóvenes sonrieron contemplando al anciano que ahora se dirigía hasta donde Maes y Gracias hablaban.

Roy la puso frente así y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos.

-Hora de ir a casa, señora Mustang- le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

-Lo se- respondió ella sonriendo- a sido una linda fiesta ¿no lo crees?

El asintió y busco algo en su bolsillo.

-Había olvidado entregarte esto- le dijo tendiéndole un pequeño paquete.

-¿Un obsequio de bodas?- le preguntó Riza sorprendida y emocionada.

-Algo así, vamos, ábrelo.

Riza desato la cinta con manos temblorosas y ojo expectantes, cuando vio el contenido sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y miro a Roy sorprendida.

-Tu reloj- le dijo tratando de controlar el temblor su vos.- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Cuando perdí ese reloj siempre pensé que se había quedado contigo, y sentía que una de las partes mas importantes de mi vida se había quedado atada a el. Cundo tu me lo devolviste, sentí que estabas entregándome todo eso nuevamente pero a la vez apartándome de tu vida, el miedo a perderte se hizo insoportable. Ahora te tengo nuevamente aquí, y este reloj es tuyo, por que en el he guardado los momentos mas importantes que he tenido contigo, y reflejará el tiempo que nos queda para estar juntos, nunca ha estado en mejore manos que en las tuyas Riza, al igual que mi corazón no ha encontrado nunca un mejor sito que a tu lado.

No eran necesarias mas palabras, todo lo que tenias que decirse ya no importaba, Riza simplemente le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo beso deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ahora si realmente termine y agradezco a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de leer, de dejar sus mensaje y de aguantarme cada semana.

Doy un aviso y es que acabo de publicar otra historia, absolutamente mía (que emoción) y espero que la sigan, esto lo hago ya que muchas me han retado por no avisarles cuando lo hago, así que aquí lo estoy asiendo.

Gracias nuevamente a todas, besos para todos y nos leemos luego.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
